Home and away the braxtons begins
by Charlotte Pendragon
Summary: Brax is 20, heath is 12 and casey is 8. Brax has to raise his two young brothers with an abusive dad and alcoholic mum but there's more trouble ahead, will brax be able to protect them forever?
1. Chapter 1

Brax sat at the table eating his sandwich while watching his 12 year old brother heath argue with his other brother casey who was 8. "you watched your rubbish programme in the morning case, it's my turn!" said heath shrugging of caseys attempt to grab the remote. "liar!give it me" wailed casey, "stop it you two" said brax as he stood up and put his plate in the sink, he raised casey and heath like his own and they usually listened to him but they carried on argueing, "you want it...come and get it" heath stood up and waved it above his little brothers head. "heath" frowned brax but heath just laughed "OW!" he cried as casey kicked his leg. Heath crumpled and casey laughed "hey! Case what have I told you!" said brax. Casey looked down while heath recovered from his leg "you shouldn't have teased him mate" said brax to heath "favouritism" mumbled heath, brax just shook kiss head. He ruffled caseys hair and scooped him up. He was light and loved it when brax picked him up, casey was different from heath as heath was stroppy and hated to be picked up casey was more innocent and gentle and brax guesses that's why he seemed to look out for casey. "brax!" called cheryl there mum "what?" "I'm going to the pub be back at 8 oh and your dad'll be back at seven" cheryl ran off to get drunkbagain as usual."I don't want dad to come back" shivered heath "same" said casey. There dad Danny was a thug and hit his kids, he didn't hit brax alot any more as he was 20 but he hit casey and heath alot, especially heath and he broke heaths arm twice. Brax vowed to protect his younger brothers and knew the signs all to well so took them to the beach when it all happened to get away. "he won't hurt you when I'm around" he reassured them but keep knew Danny would, casey brightened up but heath looked unconvinced. "I got pay day today good wage so let's get a takeaway and meet up with the boys" his brothers cheered up instantly. The boys were braxs surfie gang which he lead they were his age 20 to heaths age 12 at the youngest there were only 9 so far, even though brax didn't want his younger brothers in his gangs bad reputation heath had worked his way in bit casey only visited. Brax picked up his wallet and keys and left with his brothers to the beach.

"I'm stuffed" said heath as they walked up to their house, they'd returned from eating chips at the beach with the river boys (the gang) "me too" yawned casey "its half eight, your going to bed case" said brax as they neared the house they heard shouting "dads back " said heath,he froze on the spot. "right walk to the bathroom,brush your teeth then we go to my room without a word" said brax. Adrenaline rushed through him, they entered the house and saw cheryl on the sofa drunk and Danny also drunk argueing. "DDAARRYYLL" slurred Danny and brax thanked that he didn't say heath or casey. Brax ushered his brothers to the bathroom to brush there teeth and wash and they ran fast. "yes dad" said brax. Dannyvwalked over "gimme a b-beer!" he slurred, brax walked to the fridge and opened two bottles of cold beer and handed them to Danny. The one man brax was afraid of was in front of stumbled back to argueing with a drunken cheryl. Casey and heath emerged clean and fresh and ran to braxs bedroom, brax went into the washed, went the toilet and cleaned his teeth then emerged to see casey waiting at the door. "need the loo" said casey then ran in. Brax went into his room, heath was watching t.v "go get yours and caseys pillow and blankets, your sleeping in my room tonight" "man! Again" wailed heath, "I like my privacy to but dads drunk and I prefer it when he's hung over" brax said. Heath left mumbling in annoyance but didn't dear disobey his big brother who raised him. Brax flicked through the tv until he got to a programme about surfing, he turned up the volume to block out the shouting when he heard Danny shout "CASEY!" brax flew out of his bedroom to see heath frozen in the hallway with the pillows and blankets in his arms with his eyes wide. Danny had casey in a grip, caseys small arm in dannyz huge hands. "what did you want a little drink" teased Danny, brax ran up to them "dad leave him..." "DON'T Tell me what to do Daryll!" shouted danny, caseys blue eyes locked with braxs and they swam with fear. "here's a drink!" danny smashed a bottle up the walls making casey cry out." 's what you are!" danny shouted tightening his grip on caseys arm. Brax stepped forward " .alone." growled brax, heath stood beside him his eyes wide as he looked on at his little brother. "you!you made theboy soft!" growled back danny "but I'll toughen you up!" and before brax could lunge forward danny hit casey with such a force around his face it sent him smack into the wall. Brax lunged at danny and split his lip but danny kicked him and punched him before slamming out of the house. Cheryl burst into tears and left for the pub. Brax ignored his throbbing cheek and ran to casey who lay crumpled in a heap, heath followed. "casey!case, mate are you okay?" he picked his eight year old brother up and saw a big black/grey bruise on his tear-streaked cheek. "yeah" he said bravely buthis bottom lip trembled. Brax hugged casey it was obvious casey was trying to be tough like his brothers and thwwhole town feared them and the river boys."don't worry case, he broke my arm but look at you! Tough as nails no...tough as a bullet" said heath and ruffled casey hair. They cleaned up and slept in braxs room their door safely locked but as they slept in peace and quiet they didn't know their troubles would get worse.


	2. Surfing the tide

Chapter two

Brax woke up, his 8 year old brothercasey was curled up beside him but his 12 year old brother heath was no where to be seen. Brax shot up and looked around, he heard someone come out of the bathroom. It was heath. "what time did you get up" said brax as heath walked in, "about seven, half an hour ago" replied heath. Casey stirred in his sleep, brax shook him gently. "hey, little man. Wake up you've got school" casey sat up. "food" he mumbled. Brax laughed, "come on and you" "I've already had some" said heath then went to get dressed. "brax, do I have to go to school?" moaned casey, "yep, so eatup" said brax as he placed a bowl of cornflakes in front of him at the table. Brax went in to his parents room his mum, hung over lay across the bed but Danny wasn't there. Heath came out dressed for school in his casual way peeked in. "weres dad?" he asked. "don't know don't care" said brax heath walked off to the bathroom.

"Be good...heath, I mean it, if you get into another fight you won't see the river boys for a month" threatened brax. "fine" buffed heath and he made his way to his group of friends. "case, be good and try hard and idont want you to be bad, like me...okay?" "okay" he watched his brother run off to his little group of friends. Brax had the day of work so went home to cheryl. She apologized for last night and promised to cook a nicedinner but when ever she did that the dinner would turn out horrible. Someone knocked on the door, Brax opened it. Two police officers stood there. "Mr braxton can we come in?" said the woman police officer. "yeah,what's this about?" said brax as the police officers walked in. "what the hell?" shrieked cheryl, "good morning Mrs braxton,we come with bad news" they said. "your husband Daniel Braxton has been arrested, he committed an armed robbery last night and the 50k of stolen money has 'disappeared'" said the man officer. "oh no"said cheryl, "would you like to see him?" "no" said brax. The police officers looked surprised. "we don't know where the money is, I'm sorry goodbye" brax ushered them out. "mum?" he asked. Cheryl grimaced and went to make a cup of tea. The thought of telling casey and heath dawned on brax and he sighed.

"so dad's going to jail?" repeated heath, "yes" said brax. Heath got up and went to his room, he was partly happy and partly sad. Casey hardly understood and annoyed cheryl by repeatedly asking were Danny had gone. Brax was thrilled, no more beatings, shouting and cheryl hardly got drunk. She was still a useless mum bug brax raised his brothers with the help of an older man. Adam.

4 years later...

Brax stared at his youngest brother casey, he couldn't believe casey was 12! It seemed like only yesterday casey was snuggling upto brax but know casey was grown up...almost and heath was sixteen. Casey and heath were always fighting and brax had to split them it. Today was caseys second week in secondary school. Although he was the softest brother he lashed out alot and it discreetly reminded brax and cherylvof Danny just not as bad. Brax knew casey was nothing like Danny, casey was gentle unlike heath. Heath had a short fuse and gained a bad reputation. He was excluded twice and dropped out of school. He spent most of his time at work or with the river boys. Brax lead the river boys and they had a rival gang, jake and hammer pivoric. They fought over territory of mangrove river and brax tried to keep casey and heath out of trouble, It worked with casey but heath was a trouble maker. Casey looked up from his school book. "Brax?" he asked "yeah". "can I go to the beach...today and surf with the river boys?" brax just sighed "case, your to young and even though your a cool surfer its rough out there" casey packed up his book in his school bag just as heath walked in. "reading again?" he asked "maybe" said casey. "weirdo" he said. "oi, whys it weird heath?" said brax, "a braxton...reading" "he's a smart kid,shut it mate" "whatever" heath smiled. " we slashed pivorics's tyres" said heath, brax smiled. "He'll get you back" he laughed. "really?"said casey, "tell me, from scratch" Heath began telling casey all the details of slashing tyres. Brax left them to their own devices and grabbed his surf-board. "can I come?" said casey. "told you before mate, too rough" he ruffled caseys spiked hair. "hey" he mumbled. "come on let the kid surf " said heath, brax gsve him the death stare but one look from caseys 'butter wouldn't melt' face he agreed. The fiver boys grabbed casey as soon as they saw him. They playfully threw him into the waves. It was very rough so heath and brax surfed close to casey. "hey! Brax come'n get a beer" said brodie. Brax looked back at casey and saw him belly-flopped onto his board paddling with sam for the next wave. Brax returned to the shore snd gulped down the beer, "how's bro?" saidbbrax to jack. Jacks big brother was suffering from cancer. "he sees if he gets the all the clear tomorrow, fingers frigging crlssed" said jack. They carried on talking then heath joined in. Heath peered away and saw sam take a swig of beer. He was with casey a minute a go, thinking of casey heath looked out to the rough sea. No casey. Heath narrowed his eyes and saw caseys surf board turn over in a wave but no casey. "CASEY!" shouted heath, he ran at full speed to the Grey waves, braxs head snapped up at the scream of caseys name he saw 2 things that made him panic. Caseys surf board washed up and heath shouting casey and running to the sea. Brax and jack found them selves running to the water and ducking under.'no come on casey were are you ' braxs thought he started to scream casey and almost vomited at the thought of losing him, his baby brother no way could he loose casey. The boy he raised. "BRAX!" he heard peewee call. He saw jack emerge with a limp casey inhis arms "NO!" he yelled, they put him down on the sand and a sam called the ambulance. Brax began CPR on casey "casey come on" he growled, his fellow river boys were standing or kneeling in genuine sadness or concern. "case!" said heath shaking him. "casey" he whispered then gave a big breath. Water shot out and casey was turned over by brax. He coughed the water out, brax was relived and him and heath told casey how to breathe Then all of a sudden when the para medics came casey went limp. The para medics took casey away and his brothers followed them to the hospital. They sat outside and waited, brax was worried sick and heath was frozen on the spot hardly blinking. The doctor came out. "Mr braxton" brax stood up fast followed by heath. " casey is awake and fine but we are keeping him in for overnight observation, you can see him know" Brax ran in and saw casey sitting up, he had an oxygen mask on that he took of when he saw them. Brax gave casey a light hug so he didn't deprive casey of more oxygen. Heath couldn't stop himself and hugged casey too. "we, I...I.." brax struggled, "this is why you must listen to me in the futre" he said causing them to chuckle, "sorry" said casey. "it okay case, I'll give your thanks to jack for saving you" said heath. "it was scary, a big wave just hit me over and I gulped it in. I saw dots then just...passed out" said casey, brax hugged him, thankful his brother was alive.

They stayed the night and the river boys came to see casey, when they learnt he was fine they teased him relentlessly until casey stopped laughing and started to get annoyed. When they came home cheryl made a huge fuss if him and attempted to cook a lasagna. The brothers joked about her cooking unware jake pivoric watched them silently, he knew what to bribe brax with know, yes he knew.


	3. Hostage

Chapter 3

Cheryl sat watching footie, Casey sat next to her eating a sandwich. Brax and heath were out with the river boys. "mum, I'm bored" said casey, "well go and play football of your own" replied cheryl. Casey sighed and went back to his room. He emerged back out with a ball brax brought him. "see ya" said casey. Cheryl carried on watching football when a frightened yelp made her run to the door to casey. "hi, Mrs braxton" said a man, he had caseys armm in a tight grip, Cheryl recognised the man as jake pivoric, the river boys rival gang leader. " get of my son" she said, Casey kicked jake in the shin and ran to his mum. Before they could shut the door Jake ran in. "call him" he said picking up the phone, "who?" said cheryl. "who do you think...brax" He sat them on the sofa and threw cheryl the phone.

Brax sat on the sand with his surf beside him. Heath and Sam were 'fighting' All the river boys were chanting. Braxs phone rang, it was home. "mum, hey" he said."braxs..." said his mum but the phone went silent. "right braxton" snarled jake, Brax stood up, some river boys averted their eyes to brax. "what the hell" he growled. "I got yourmum here and casey" at the mention of casey braxs blood boiled. "we're at your nice little house, come...with that good-for-nothing-tyre-slashing brother too" then jake put the phone down. "heath! Come on we gotta go" said brax. Heath looked up as did all the other river boys. "what? Why?" he said, "jakes got mum and casey, we gotta go." All of the river boys joined in running to the house.

Brax and heath arrived at the house and told the rest of the river boys to wait. "pivoric!" yelled brax and whacked the locked door. A small tap on the front window made brax turn around. Casey was on the windowsill, his eyes wide. Jakes was beside him smiling. "if hurt him your dead" shouted brax." oh, I know that's why I'm doing this, to get at you, and your showing it" smiled jake. Heath kicked at the door it smashed and he ran in. He was soon fighting jake on the floor and casey ran into the corner. Braxs grabbed cheryl who was bh the door and chucked her like a doll outside. "case! Mate run," said brax but jake hit heath backward and he crashed threw the window. Peewee ran to help him. Brax saw jake head for casey and ran but was not quick enough. Jake grabbed casey and reached him round. He picked up a shattered peice of glass and held it to casey. "don't come any closer" he said. "jake, he's a twelve year-old" "and your brother!". They could hear cheryl in tears outside and heath shouting his head off. "let. Him. Go" said brax. "you're gonna pay for the tyre slashing, braxton." he let casey go who ran into braxs arms like he did when he was 6. Jake ran off.

"Really, you kicked him" said brax, "yeah, hard too" said casey. " see, a little river boy" said heath, brax frowned. "right to school cady" " ah man, do I have to?" he whinged, "yes, I'm dropping you off" they left with casey sukily kicking a pebble.

THANKS FOR READING THIS review please and I'm gonna write anew chapter soon, probably tomorrow xx

NEXT TIME ON HOME AND AWAY:

2 years later; Brax is now fully disappointed as heath has made sure casey is in the river boys gang. There bad reputation is affecting casey and brax wants the best for him. But then a fire breaks out and five river boys are trapped inside with four of pirovics gang in who'll live and who'll die.


	4. Fever

_**Thanks for all the lovely reviews I will write more chapters and please give your ideas, some one gave me an idea of casey getting a fever so many thanks to that person, this chapter will be about that and some snippets of it in the next chapter but don't worry, I will add in other stuff too. Please review and give ideas and I will try to space it out more. Thankyou x **_

Chapter four

Heath sat on watched Brax trying to help Casey read his book. "try and read that sentence" said Brax, he studied Caseys face as he stuttered through the words, "Brax I can't! I'm fourteen and can hardly read a book" Casey stormed of to his room. "Why can't he do it?" said Heath, "I dunno...I...I think he may be dyslexic, I'll phone up the school and talk to his English teacher or something" said Brax, Heath huffed Casey was the smart braxton, he'd never thought of him being dyslexic before. He turned the television of and went to have a shower.

" CASEY! Hurry up, your gonna be late!" yelled Brax, Casey walked out from his bedroom sulking. "I don't feel well" he moaned, "look case, if this about your reading I've phoned your English teacher, you may be dyslexic. Let's go" said Brax. He put his arm around Casey's small shoulders and led him out the door. "be good" said Cheryl, She was hungover again. Brax drove CASEY to school, he complained of a headache all the way until brax dropped him of at the school.

Brax got in the house and Cheryl lay there asleep. Brax had his holiday for a week from work so decided to chill at the beach with A couple of river boys. Brax enjoyed the feeling of cold salt water lapping up him, inviting him in and the sand swirling around his toes. He paddled with the waves away from his surf and ruffled his hair as he sat on the sand. Freedom. Brax heard his mobile go, it was mum. "Hello?" he said, "Darryl, the schools phoned apparently Caseys being throwing up so can you go pick him up...I'm not in the state" said Cheryl drowsy voice. "Fine" said Brax so much for freedom.

Brax had picked up Casey and put him in bed with a bottle of water and a bucket. Brax had tried to turn his light on but he complained of the light. "call me if you need me case" he said, Even though he checked on him every ten minutes. " shouldn't we call a doctor?" he asked mum but Cheryl dismissed it and carried on swinging beer. "brax" came a faint call from casey. Brax flew in his room, "yeah mate?" "can I have some more water" Brax stared. Casey was almost white with red under his eyes. His armms were slightly rashy. " yes, I'll be back in two minutes"Brax ran out of the room. "mum? Mum, we've got to call a doctor, have you seen him" "oh don't be so stupid" snapped Cheryl, "he's fine! Go and get some tablets for him". Brax gave Casey his water and left for the pharmacy.

Cheryl lay on the sofa with another glass of wine, her 3rd one this afternoon. She heard CASEY throw up and went to see him. "Case? Are you okay" she wondered, she was concerned for her son. "no" he replied faintly, "Brax has gone to get some medicine so relax " she spoke to him like he was a baby. Cheryl left Caseys room and sat on the sofa gulping down the rest of her wine.

Brax pulled up on his drive-way, he swung the white bag of tablets in his hand. Cheryl was sleeping on the sofa and the television was off. He walked into Casey's room and sat on the end of his bed. He was sweating but his hands were cold, Brax thought that was weird. He handed CASEY some parcetmol for his severe headache then touched his forehead. It was boiling! Brax ran and touch a thermometer that you stuck in the patient's ear and took Casey's temperature it was way too high, Brax went to his mum and pleaded for her to call a doctor she just mumbled a no.

Brax could hardly sleep, He saw to a vomiting caseys and put him to bed, Heath was trying to reason with Cheryl to call a doctor but she wouldn't give in. Brax lay there he drifted into sleep a few times on and off until the clock turned from 5:59 to 6:00. Brax got up and washed quickly. Heath was snoring like a bear, Cheryl was sleeping and so was Casey. Brax crept into his room, Casey looked 2 times worst than he was yesterday. "Heath?" murdered Casey, "no, it's Brax". Casey barely raised his head. "weres am I?" he asked, Brax rushed over to him. "your home..." "who Are...were am I, with your brax..." Casey started mumbling, Brax cupped Caseys facing his big hands. "Casey?" be said, he looked at Casey he was unconscious. Brax ran into Heath and flipped him over, "hey" he said sleepily " get up, it's Casey! " heath immediately woke up, they ran into Casey's room and shook him, he began to have a seizure. Braxs called and ambulance and they were soon at the hospital.

Brax and Heath sat nervously waiting outside Caseys room. The doctors had been rushing around and securing drips and an oxygen mask on Casey. Heath was tapping his foot, "just think positive" he said again. A tall dark haired Doctor came out of caseys room. "Mr. Braxton I'm Dr. Walker, Your brother Casey has had a seizure answer from what you have told us he has meningitis." Brax stood up, "What! Is he going to be okay? Where is he? Can I see him?" Brax talked fast while Heath was staring at doctor Walker. "he's...In a coma, we had to reduce..." Brax cut him off, "WHAT! No, I need to see him, NOW" yelled Brax. "right this way" They followed Doctor Walker into a room, Braxs heart skipped a beat when he saw Casey lying in a bed with a drip in his hand and Oxygen mask on, The machines beeper in the same pattern. Brax rushed to Casey's size and grabbed his hand. He couldn't help notice how small and vunrable he looked, how I'll with pale skin which also made him look dead. "case?" said Brax. Heath sat on the other side. "what are his chances?" said brax "well...50/50...it would've helped if someone had noticed it sooner" Brax choked up. Guilt consuming him.

Cheryl sat worrying about her son. Her phone beeper it was Brax 'if you'd have done as I'd said and called a doctor Casey's chances wouldn't be 50/50, he's in a coma" Cheryl cried, horse. Could she be so stupid,not calling a doctor and now her youngest baby was half dead.

Brax texted the river boys 'he's. In a coma, fifty-fifty really He sent the text then sat back with Casey. Heath had reluctantly gone to get a coffee. A girl with Blonde hair popped her head around the door. "I'm. Sosorry but have you seen doctor walker?" she asked, " no, sorry" said Brax. "Oh, well if you see him can you tell him Indi was calling for him." the young girl walked off. Heath camping with the coffes, "who was that?" he said, "dunno"

Doctor Walker walked into Casey's room, His brothers were sitting in the chairs. It had been four days and still no change, until now. " Mr Braxton, Casey is ready to be brought out of his coma" said Doctor Walker, "he will be fragile and on medication do don't get your hopes up to high but hischances have increased" Doctor Walker left the boys to celebrate while he went to get the rest of the staff.

"Case?..." a voice echoed in caseys mind as lights blurred painfully into veiw, "Casey?" the voice was Braxs, Casey's eyelids fluttered open and his brothers smiled, "yes! Casey see, he's tough" grinned Heath. The doctors checked him over but he still felt sick, hungry and weak. Oxygen was bring pushed down his throat by a mask and his hand was studded with a drip. "I'm here Case" said Brax, Casey looked at hid brother and relief flickered in his eyes.

Casey was making excellent progress, he didn't need the mask on as much but he was still in his bed. Casey had been hospital for over a week, His brothers,Cheryl and even a few river boys visited him. Doctor Walker said he could go home in a few days if he kept on like this. Cheryl was feeling guilty and made a fuss of him. "how are ya feeling?" asked Heath, "better! At least I can walk know, Doctor said I am progressing and can go home, I can take my medication home too" said Casey happily. "oh no! I was enjoying the silence" said Heath, sarcastically. Casey came home after two days and got better and better. Brax vowed never to come close to losing him again

_**Hope you enjoyed, just to say CASEY has just turned 14, HEATH is 18 and BRAX is 27, please review and chax will be in the next chapter! I have an idea for the next chapter but I will write the best idea you come up with for Chapter 6 xx**_


	5. Charlie and Brax?

_**Well heres chapter five, I hope you like it! Enjoy :) x Oh and my grammar is appalling! Please excuse it xx I'll try to work on it, sorry! Xxxxx**_

Chapter five

Casey sat at the table doing his essay, he finished the last line and put it in his book. Heath came in and grabbed an apple. "hey bro, surfing?" he asked, "no,I'm not allowed, Brax said I have another week before I can surf...its only been a couple of months since meningitis" said Casey. "uh! Brax this and Brax that" said Heath just as Brax walked in. "you wanna repeat that?" he said. Heath walked quickly away and Casey chuckled. "done your essay?" said brax, putting his hand on Caseys shoulders. "yep" A knock on the door startled them. Brax opened it. A police woman with long dark hair and icy blue eyes stood there. Brax had never seen a more beautiful woman. "I'm sergeant Charlie Buckton, Is Heath Braxton here?" said the woman. "yeah...no!, why?" stuttered Brax. "he's a suspect on the vandalism of a Mr Pivoric's car...again" said Charlie. "HEATH!" shouted Brax,Heath emerged from his bedroom. "Sergeant Buckton wants to ask you about jakes car" Heath smirked and walked upto Charlie who was not afraid of him."yeah?" he said, " we need to Ask you a few questions could you come down to the station please?" Said Charlie Heath walked slowly to her car and smiled mischeiviously at Brax before getting into the car. Brax looked at the beautiful police woman again before closing the door.

"I'm home!" Called Heath, He closed the door. It was ten o'clock, Brax was drinking a can of lemonade and watching Cage fighting. Cheryl was making a cup of tea and Casey was snoring loudly in his room. "What did the covers say?" said Brax, "not enough evidence to charge me and I played it cool" floated Heath. "Stay away from Pivorics car" said brax, Heath stared at his brother, "for a while" he added on. Heath laughed and grabbed a can of lemonade from the fridge, he popped it open and gulped it down.

Charlie arrived at home to see her 14 year-old daughter Ruby doing her homework. "hey Charlie" she said. Charlie smiled, Ruby called her mother Charlie because when she was thirteen she found out Charlie was her mother, not her sister. "That Braxton" moaned Charlie as she slumped on the sofa. "I know it was him who vandalised Jake Pivorics Car...again" she said. "Oh forget it, he's to good" said Ruby. She stood up and went to her room. Charlies mind went to Darryl Braxton, the eldest brother and leader of the river boys but Charlie had never really noticed how good-looking he was.

"Why don't we mark our territory by another beach, I here Summer bay is good" offered Brodie, "Yeah! My friends go there" piped up Casey. "oi, stay outta this" said brax " yeah Summer Bay is cool, let's check it out... Tomorrow" The boys broke up their meeting and separated, some to surf and some go go home. Brax and his brothers went home

Charlie went to the counter and payed for her stuff, "thanks" she said to the assistant and walked outside. The River boys were grouped on the picnic benches. Charlie was shocked when her heart skipped a beat when she layer eyes on a topless Darryl or 'Brax' as he liked go be called. Brax caught her staring and noticed how beautiful she looked in her own clothes not the police uniform. Her dark hair swayed as the breeze hit the area. Brax stood up and joggers stock her."Hey, I'm Brax, you're Charlie". He said. Charlie narrowed her eyes at him "yes...the infamous Brax, I've heard all about you Mr Braxton" she said in a steeley tone. "and what...Miss Buckton, did you here" he smiled. They stared at each other until Charlie cracked a smile, she couldn't help it, he was a charmer. "I guess you came over here for a reason" she said, "yeah I did actually, you are your little buddies are always trying to bust us, why don't you have a break and give me your number" said Brax." nkce try" said Charlie and walked off.

Casey sat on the sand watching his brother and the boys surf, Heath was next to him. "Casey?" asked Heath, "yeah?" " Let's walk" they got up and walked across the sand, water lapping at their feet. "brax is trying to stop you getting involved in what we do" said Heath." and what do you do?" said Casey making Heath laugh. "You know where Jake keeps his...Stuff" said Heath. "what's stuff?" " doesn't matter, me and you need to go to his little flat, tonight and I'll let you do the honours of stealing his...stuff" " why can't you do it?" "I'm am but you grab'em and I keep watch, I mean your can't fight them can you shorty? Well be a part of the group make us proud and me, just don't tell brax" said Heath. Casey pondered on this. "fine" he said.

"Case?" whispered Brax, he'd gotten in late from his shift but Casey should still be awake. "Casey?" he whispered. No-one aeou, Brax walked in and looked around, Cheryl came out of her room. " weres my brothers!" he asked, "Heath said he's going out with Casey" As soon as she said that he knew where they'd be and he ran out of the house.

Heath looked up at the block of dirty flats, His little brother was standing bored. "Casey I've changed my mind, your not doing this" said Heath, realising how stupid he was, endangering his brother like this. "WHAT! No, I want ro" said Casey. " No, your not" said Heath sternly. "you think I'm a coward! Don't you!" confronted Casey. Heath knelt down and looked CASEY in the eye. "no, I don't I know you're really brave, remember when you kicked jake and saved yourself? Well, that was brave but you're fourteen and I dint want you in this kinda danger" he grabbed Casey's arm and dragged him away. "you boys okay?" called a voice, Heath turned to see Charlie Buckton standing there. "fine" snapped Heath, " lift home?" she asked and before Heath could say no CASEY got in the car.

Brax arrived home to find Casey on the sofa with Heath and Charlie talking to Brax. "Hey, I need to talk to you" said Charlie. They backed away into a corner. "here" she handed Brax a price of paper. He unfolded it to see her number. "call me" she left and shut the door behind her. "wow" Brax said.

"Heath!" shouted Brax, Heath ran upto him. "yeah" Brax punched him in the face, not to hard and not to soft. "what the he'll?" Heath said, holding his nose. " don't ever even think of putting CASEY in that danger again or yourself" said Brax and left Heath alone. Brax picked up his phone and called Charlie. "Hey Charlie, it's Brax, how's tomorrow at seven good...great, where? Angelos and that's in Summer bay? Great, see you then" He put the phone down.

**Sorry if it was too short, I hoped you enjoyed the start of Charlie and Brax just to say I will be twisting the story a bit but I hope you enjoyed it! Xx I will note down your ideas and write the best ones for future chapters. Just review your ideas and comments of my story xx thanks :) x**


	6. Fire

**_I'm gonna write loads of chapters, I love writing this story! When it's life runs out I'm gonna write the sequel under the same name enjoy... :) xxxxx another fire story is coming up soon by the way..._**

Chapter Seven

CASEY is now fifteen, Heath is now nineteen and brax is 28

"Why are we moving here?" asked Casey, "because of 3 things. You've been expelled, I can be closer to Charlie and the areas is better" said Brax. Casey went red when he mentioned him being expelled. This boy was bullying him about his home life and being dyslexic so Casey punched him after a week of it. He was starting Summer bay high, Charlies daughter Ruby went there, Caseys only greeted Charlies daughter couple of times but now she'd offered to show him around. Heath loaded the last box in the room. "home sweet home" he said.

**Flashback:**

Caseys 15th birthday started great. Cards and presents and cake but Cheryl arrived drunk and Brax starting shouting at her then the school bully over heard and that's when it all started. Brax was angry at Casey but couldn't blame him.

END OF FLASHBACK

Casehgrabbed his school rucksack to meet Ruby at the school gates. "be good" said Brax, "I will". Casey walked along the road to meet Ruby and there she was. Blue/green eyes and curly brown hair. "Casey!" she called and ran in her little school dress. "hey Ruby, you gonna show me around?" he said. They walked of into the school.

The River boys sat and organised their had stashed 30k worth of drugs in his mates house and Brax, Heath and the rest of the river boys were gonna raid it. Brax made sure Casey wasn't involved and kept him out of it, they were gonna do it...tonight.

Casey walked into his new share house/ flat and sat on the sofa. For the first time in ages CASEY had enjoyed school! It went well and he'd made loads of new friends; Ruby, April, Xavier, Sasha and Dex, Dex was a bit odd bug was nice. Heath had seen him walk home with them and was proud his little brother had became so popular on his first day.

Brax came in and saw Casey on the sofa. "go well?" "yeah!" said Brax they high fived. "listen mate, me and Heath have got some...business to see to. We're raiding Jakes mates place so don't say anything and stay here" said Brax, "No way! I'm coming with you" "Case, your fifteen! If it goes wrong..." There was silence, "fine" muttered Casey not wanting to disobey his brother.

Heath and seven of the River boys broke into Jakes mate's house. "Peewee and Sam you stay there, lookout. I'll go in the living room, Heath in his room, Jack in the other room and Brodie in the kitchen. Steve you watch from the window." Brax commanded. They split up and began their jobs. They carried on searching until Brax heard a commotion in the living room. Pirovics gang stood in the door way only five though. Jake and Hammer included.

"what a surprise" said Jake, he walked in and the River boys grouped up. "showdown" said hammer. Leo one of the Pivoric swung at Steve but he easily dodged. They all began to full-on fight until Heath heard Brax yell no. He saw someone from Pivoric gang light the stove with gas and turn on a lighter. An explosion blew everyone off their feet.

Casey was nervously waiting in Braxs ute after consistently bugging him to go, eventually Brax said he come in the car. An explosion like a bomb sounded and wood, brick and rubble flew everywhere. Casey ran out of the car. The house was on fire and smoke came out like a mushroom shape. Half the house had collapsed.

Police and firefighters tried their best to get to the house and they'd rescued a river boy (sam) and a Pivoric gang man. One of the rival gangs member was so badly burnt he was hard to recognise. Casey ad tried to get to the house bug the police wouldn't let him. "casey?" said a voice. Casey turnedaround and saw Heath almost black with soot sitting in a wheel chair. Caey ran over.

"Heath! Heath are you okay?" he said running over. "legs broken" huffed Heath " what happened?" "explain later, Brax...still in there" Heath coughed. Casey ran back to the tapped of area. Abody was being pulled out of the rubble but 5 river boys and 3 or four Pivoric gang members still inside. "Casey!" he heard Brax yell, he looked up, Brax and Sam were in the upstairs bedroom. Casey began to run to the house and no police could restraint him.

Brax was yelling no over and over again but Casey got inside. "Brax? Brax!" "Casey!" CASEY ran up the smoky stairs and into a bedroom, the air was more clear but still smokey. Brax grabbed Casey by his shirt. "you stupid idiot! Why did you come in! House can die! House stupid, stupid boy!" shouted Brax as flames blew the door off sending them smashing into a wall. "you've always looked out for me I wanted to give something back" Casey shouted back. "by killing yourself?". A long creak came and the floodgates way. "agggggghhhhh!" cried CASEY as the floor beneath him collapsed. "Casey!" shouted. Brax hegrabbed Caseys hand and watched as his brother dangled above the rubble and flames. "let go brax or we'll both fall" said Casey. "are you crazy! I'd never do that!" The brothers looked at each other before also the floor collapsed, sending them down, down, down.

Casey andbrax lay a metre apart in the rubble. Brax was trapped but Casey was just lying there. Brax was the first to recover. He shook CASEY lightly and Called him. The firemen came and got Casey safely away and cut Brax out. Casey was checked out of hospital the next day. Heath was getting annoyed with his leg cast and Brax was to, and his shoulder was dislocated. But they were all happy they were alive. In the fire Hammer, Leo and Laogan perished from Pivoric gang. Steve died and a surf was held in his memory. Jack wascoping with a scar that took up his left leg calf. Jake was not safe to be out. He wanted the river boys to suffering he wanted Brax to suffer especially since his Brother died because of them. He had careful plotting to do.

_**I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, reviews me your ideas and I'll picked the best ones. I want you to help me decide what kind of twisted revenge Jake will have, I'm gonna put...no, you'll have to read the next chapter ;) xx**_


	7. Plot

_**Sorry! I know you're gonna go mad but I deleted the chapter 'storm'...so so sorry but it wasn't that good. **_

_**I'm writing some of what you suggested and it's really good, Thankyou for all the lovely reviews :) xxxxx and I will note down your ideas and please review. Xxxx I really hope you enjoy this Chapter and just go recap. Casey is 15 (just turned), Heath is 19 and Brax is 28. More chax featured xxxx its nice for a girl to here those lovely reviews ! Xxxx **_

__Chapter seven

"CASEY!" shouted Brax. He bangedon his brothers door. 'I'm gonna kill him' he thought. Casey opened the door and Brax grabbed his t-shirt and shoved him up the wall. "you stupid idiot!" he yelled, Casey looked terrified and Brax contemplated stooping. "why?" he shouted, "why what?" "why did you talk to Heath about getting dad outta jail?" Brax let go of Caseys the-shirt and spoke softer. "he hit us, him going away was the best thing that happened" Casey looked down. "I brought you up, Casey...I looked after you, now Danny is coming out and it won't be long before he starts again. You aren't as...tough as me or Heath, you don't sand up for yourself. He will start hitting you and maybe in Heath" Brax went over to Casey. "no Brax, He's changed, he told us...I mean Heath" CASEY looked down.

"you went to him!" bellowed Brax. "Heath talked me into it, he's being freed...in a few days" Brax stared,. A few days! How could they do this to him, to them?. He had to move his family out. "we have to leave" said Brax, he grabbed Caseys wrist and dragged him out of his bedroom. "no! Brax..." Casey squirmed in his grip. "ow! Brax your hurting" he whined like a child. "I don't care!" Brax dragged Casey into the street, Alf Stewart watched closely and so did the bays gossip bag Collins. "you are not getting dad outta prison!" yelled Brax. He left Casey in the rain and drove of in his Ute.

Heath wondered out in the rain, Casey had been gone 2hours and Brax was feeling more guilty. "I shouldn't have shouted" he'd said. Brax had drove of to find him. Heath took out his mobile and called Casey again and again, no answer.

**Caseys flashback to his whereabouts.**

Casey walked along the soaking and sludgy sand. The beach was deserted because of the rain. The waves crashed hard onto the rocks. "Casey" called someone. He turned around. No one was there. He thought he'd imagined it, he walked back from the beach and up the alley to the angelos were Charlie and Brax had their first date. "Casey" Casey turned around and saw the flash of a baseball bat before blacking out.

**End of Caseys flashback...du du duuuuuuu!**

Brax sat nervously waiting at the table. Casey had been gone 6hours, Heath said he's probably out blowing of some steam but Brax had a bad picked. His mobile and called Casey, as he expected no answer. "Case, I'm sorry for going mad at you before, I want to know if your okay please come home...we're all going out of our minds here Casey." Brax put the phone down and sighed.

Casey woke up groaning. He opened his eyes. His temple had a big bruise on. He sat up and looked around, The room was dark with a window and there was a simple wooden chair. "Awake at last" said a voice, Jake pivoric came out of the shadows were he was clearly invisible. Casey instantly recoiled. "To save the trouble of you asking questions I'll explain" said Jake as he knelt by Casey. "your helping me to break Brax. It was his fault my brother died and it's gonna be my fault his brother dies. Oh but I won't kill you yet, we're gonna play a game of cat and mouse"

_**whooooo! So what's Jake gonna do? WARNING: the next chapter contains violence...lol xx whT should jake do...any ideas and the best ones will happen in the next couple of chapters. The next couple chapters will feature EVERYTHING! CHAX, RIVER BOYS, VIOLENCE, HURT AND EVERYTHING! I really, really hope you enjoy everything! XxxxxxxxxX please review xxxxx:) ;) x**_


	8. Help

_**Enjoy these Chapters, give ideas of what can happen to Casey, CHAX featured :) enjoy xxxxxxxx**_

Chapter eight

Brax sat down as Heath slammed the door on the police. They were useless, they thought he was a runaway but Casey wouldn't do that...would he? Brax sighed and Charlie grabbed his hand. "we'll find him" she reassured him. "I hope so" said Brax.

Casey took a swig of his bottle of water. Don't ask were he had to go the loo, at least Jake went the loo there too. He stayed and past the time glaring at Casey. "why don't we call Brax?" said Jake, Casey looked up. Jake threw him the phone. "say what you want except the whereabouts ".

Brax sat and stared at the table. Why and we're has Casey gone? He thought. He felt like crying. It had been 25 hours and no sign of Casey, or even news! If anything had happened to him, Brax had the horrifying thought of Casey lying dead and cold in a ditch somewhere. The phone rang. "Casey! Casey, mate where the he'll are you? I've been worried out of my frigging mind" babbled Brax as Heath and Charlie gathered around, "Brax, house gotta help me!" said Caseys scared Voice. "Wait were are you? What do you mean" "Daaaarrrrryyyyylllll" said Jake.

Brax flipped the chair up. "you soon a..." "ah,ah,aah" said Jake. "you don't want little brother to get hurt" snigered Jake. Heath stared, not understanding. "if you so much as touch him, I will kill you, ya hear! Kill hou" Braxs voice came out shaky in the anger that boiled in his blood. "well, the thing is Darryl, My little brother died because of you and now...now hour little brother is going to die because of me" said Jake. Brax stood there shaking in Anger. Heath was punching the wall and screaming and Charlie tried in vain to calm him.

"oh but Darryl, Casey is going to die a long, long, slow painful death" said Jake dragging on every word so it felt like a knife being slashed slowly across Braxs heart. "Jake, please don't do this." " To late! Darryl, say goodbye" Brax heard Jake say something to Casey. "Brax?" "Casey said shakily. "Case! Ah Casey, we'll get you outta this, And jake, your dead" the phone went dead. "Heath! we're going to hunt Jake down, get Case and kill Jake." Charlie insisted on coming and they drove off.

Jakes smiled. "Darryl tries to act tough but I knew getting you would get to him" Jake walked to Casey who stood in the corner. Casey was fifteen so Jake was about 6-7 inches taller than Casey. "so, are you going to kill me?lol said Casey trying to do his brothers steeley tone. "no, I'm gonna make Brax suffer.."

Jake took out a small pen knife. Casey took a step back. "this can hurt if you don't co-operate." He walked to Casey. Jake shiver Casey into the wall but Of course Casey fought back. Casey punched Jake in the nose with enough force to make him fall. Casey ran out of the little shed to the see the dry bush. Casey cursed under his breath as he saw Jonas. Jakes toughest, strongest and biggest gang member. "haha You really are a Braxton" laughed Jake, he had bloody nose and it trailed down his lip. "you are really gonna suffer" and Jaonas grabbed Caseys arm and twisted it and in the 3 seconds it all happened Casey, Jake and Jnas heard the sickening snap of Caseys arm breaking.

Brax drove out and out just wherever his instincts took him. Heath was plotting ways to torture Jake and Charlie was comforting Brax. "it'll be alright, Brax. You'll find him...you always do." said Charlie softly. "how? Jake might have..have already...already" Brax couldn't even utter the words. "KILLED HIM!" shouted Heath. Braxs phone rang and Brax pulled over. "Darrrrryyyyyllll" said Jake.

"where's Casey?" said Brax. "here, he's a tough little Braxton, hit me but of course he gets something back, you remember Jonas?" Brax rememberd the body bulder which was Heath, Brax, Sam and Jack put together. "what did you do" growled Brax. Jake burst out laughing. "mmmmmmm this is hurting you more than I expected" he chuckled. "he has a broken arm, oh but that's the least of what he get..."

Jake held the phone up and Jonas punched Casey in the stomach and as much as he tried nit to Casey cried out.

Brax fkew out if the car. "I'm gonna find you,I'm gonna kill you you are gonna widh you died in that fire.." Brax talked fast saying curses and threats that Charlie had to look away. Heath was punching and kicking the he'll out of tree. "careful what you say Darryl, Casey could get hurt" growled back Jake, "what the he'll do you want from me!" Brax yelled. "for you go suffer and I want you to see Casey...dead like I had to see Hammer so here's a word I hope you can track, Darryl.' Bush'" the phone went dead but Brax knew exactly were he needed to go.

Jake looked at who was on the car bonnet holding his broken arm. Jonas looked bored. "get in the car" Jake ordered Casey. "No" he said. "have it your way" he nodded at Jonas who gave Casey another puch in the gut that made him crumple. Jonas just grabbed Caseys bad arm and it made him scream out. "get. In. The. Car" said Jake. Casey climbed in without a word. Jake smiled smugly go himself. To the bush.

Brax arrived at the bush it was night, about ten and he looked around. No-one. Charlie stayed in the car. Brax and Heath got out. The phone rang again. "Jake" said Brax. "were are you?" "in the bush, with Casey oh he's alive but not for long. You have two hours" the phone was put down.

"Brax?" it was Charlie, she put her hands around him. Brax turned around and kissed her. Slow and smooth. "I love you" she said for the first time. "I love you, Charlie"


	9. Bang

**Well**_** that was fun to write, okay maybe not alot of violence but good enough...I hope and Emma who is being a great fan and reviewing approves and Thankyou for all your lovely reviews xxxx here's my next chapter enjoy, reviews and give ideas my lovely readers xxxx ;) xxx,**_

Chapter nine

Jake sat on the car roof smoking, Jonas was talking to him. "Come on he's just kid Jake," he said "Yeah, the little brother of Darryl Braxton...Remember what his gang did to your brother?" Jonas scowled. "ya know what, I think Darryl Braxton needs to suffer" said Jonas, he grabbed Caseys out of the car and threw him on the floor. He still wore his school uniform. His white shirt and his tie making him look defenceless. Jonas kicked him in the ribs and enjoyed Caseys cry of pain when it Crunched. "sorry mate, but I want Brax to suffer" he grabbed Caseys school shirt and pulled him up. Casey kicked his shin and Jonas dropped him.

"OW!"he bellowed and punched Casey, giving him a black eye. "Jonas, leave some for Brax to see" snickered Jake. Casey was pushed in the car and he cradled his arm as it throbbed like crazy. He heard Jake call Brax's name.

Brax and Heath walked through the bush before he heard someone call him. They ran to the call to see Jakes car and Jake and Jonas on top. " were is Caseh?" said Brax. Heath walked forward followed by Brax. "alive" said Jake. Jonas opened the door and roughly grabbed Casey out.

"Casey!Case" said Brax, "mate are you okay?" said Heath. "Does it look like it said Jake. Braxs blood exploded when he saw caseys bruise, nose bleed and split lip but. He saw he could hardly stand up and was cradling his arm. "what the he'll have done?" shouted Brax and went lunge for Jake but Jonas grabbed Casey. Who kneed him and although Jonas nearly lost grip he held on. "you little..." Jonas began but Jake cut him off.

"Casey here has a broken arm...and possibly a few broken ribs so if you don't do as we say..." Jake said as Jonas grabbed and squeezed Caseys broken arm making him scream in pain. "no!no,no no! Stop!" cried Brax."let him go" said heath."no, and your gonna watch him die..."Jonas Punched Casey down and kicked him, making Heath lunge for them. Jonas and Heath were rolling around and fighting. Brax went to run to Casey but Jake jumped in front of them and faced the brothers.

Heath finally knocked the man out but froze as Jake pulled out a gun. "say bye-bye" said Jake and shot.

_**Who has Jake shot? Heath? Brax? Casey? Who :) next chapter should be up tomorrow or now, depends which country xxxx review ideas thanks xxxxx**_


	10. Dead,Alive and happiness

_**Well what has happened, here is the next chapter to find out and give ideas and reviews xx :) ;) xx**_

Chapter ten.

Charlie sat nervously in the car waiting for Brax. Gosh she hoped They were okay and she would so get Jake done for this, Poor Casey. He must be so scared. Charlie prayed they got to him in time. A big bang sounded in the woods. A sound Charlie quickly identified as a gunshot. She ran from the car and followed the bang.

Brax stared. Had any of that happened? How? He looked as Jake fell to the floor dead and blood gushed from his head. The police ran in and told them to put their hands up but Brax ran to Casey. "Oh my god mate, I'm so so sorry, are you okay? ...Casey?" Said Brax as he ran to his brothers side. Casey sat up still cradling his arm. "What did he do!" "I, I think my arms broke...Jonas twisted it until it snapped whispered Casey. Brax clenched his teeth and put his arm around his brother. "my ribs hurt and we'll, I'm pretty beat up" Paramedics came and took him away. Heath never let go of Casey and Brax helped him in the ambulance.

Charlie arrived home and reassured Ruby Casey was okay. He had a cast on his arm and his ribs were bruised. He had a split lip and black eye but was allowed Home. Brax wished they hadn't shot Jake, so they could make him pay for what he did to Casey. Heath and Brax wouldn't let Casey out of their sight and it became annoying after a while. Pivoric gang had retreated from Summer bay. Brax couldn't help but admit Jake had got to him, rubbing it in that Casey was in agony, was going to die. Him and Heath were just happy Casey was alive and back home.

Brax walked upto Charlies and knocked on the door. "hi BraX" said Charlie. "Charlie, I love you and your when I'm with you, you make me a better person. There has been no other woman on this earth I loved as much you...or makes me feel like I do when I'm with you. I know we've only been dating for 3 months, but Charlie. I love you and want you to be my wife" Brax got down on one knee and presented a ring. "Charlie, will marry me?"

Will Charlie say yes? Find out in next chapter. Xxxx review please xxx


	11. True love is eternal

_**Heheheh Emma you gave me the best idea thanks so much xxxxx the cancer storyline is a maybe though x please review and give more ideas xx AND Danny is coming prison soon probably next achapter xx :) xx**_

Chapter twelve.

Charlie stared at Brax who was one one knee on the floor. An answer, he wanted an answer...what did she want. Charlie gave her answer.

Heath opened his letter, Blah, blah, blah, blah oh! Dad was coming out in four days! Heath smiled. Danny had promised he'd changed and would make up for everything! Casey hardly remembered him but Heath had bkm convinced. Just Brax now. Casey came in and sat on the sofa. "Case! Dads coming out in four days" he said,"really? Whoa, it would be nice time get to know him" Casey said as Heath slapped him on the back.

Brax walked in with Charlie. "we're getting married!" screamed Charlie, jumping in Braxs arms. "oh my god really!" Casey jumped up and Charlie jump in his arms too. "niw, the bestman scenario, your both being mh best men" Heath. Grinned and was surprised when Charlie hugged him.

"when, where, how and who" said Casey. "we looking for a couple of months, small venue, family and close friends and of course a meal after!" said Charlie. "Babe! A beach wedding, what do you think and You can get Angelos to rent out Angelos for the night, have a meal and party! We just need a vicar, clothes and guest list." said Brax.

Ruby had come earlier and decided to join in. "me and Casey will sort out giving the invitations, Heath can sort the money and rent of Angelos. You and Brax will do the vicar and clothes and the caterer and all done" everyone satred at Ruby. "wow! Genius, hurry up Brax order the invitations and I'll find the cook, Heath get on the phone and Rubes. You and Casey spread the word"

Soon, everything was in order some people disapproved but they didn't care! Elijah agreed to do the ceremony on Wednesday and Angelos stubbornly rented out the Angelos. A caterer said she could cook a 3 course meal for 29. Charlie wanted it small and The river boys would only be there for the ceremony and party. It was all set in four days.

Danny Braxton sniffed the fresh air. Freedom. How nice, he breathed in and grinned. Flexing his muscles he left for were he heard his eldest son Darryl was marrying a Cooper! A Cooper of all people. He signalled a taxi. "summer bay" he said to the taxi driver.

The people sat on the white chairs as Brax stood in the golden sand. He was dressed in a suit and thought the beach had never looked as beautiful. The sea was in front of them. Casey and Heath stood to his side while Elijah sttod in the flowery arch of white Roses that arched over were Brax and Charlie would be getting married.

The chello band began to play. The guest rose up and looked down the rose petals path way. Charlie stood and Brax gasped. Charlies dark hair was in a low side bun with white flowers around it. Her blue eyes shone. Her make up perfect and the bouquet of white Roses and yellow small flowers were almost shaking , Her vail was tucked in the back of her head and Trailed to were Ruby held it. Her dress had shirt vest top sleeves that spread across her shoulders and the waist highlighted her figure perfectly. The dress flowed outwards. Charlie and Brax locked eyes. She bagan to elegantly walk down the Isle.

Ruby followed, her curly brown hair in a high ponytail. She wore a red dress, she grinned as she held her mother's veil. Bianca followed holding a basket of red roses. Heath was staring at Bianca. Casey stared at Ruby. Charlie reached the archway and Ruby and Bianca moved to oneside.

Elijah began the ceremony until he got to the vows." I Charlotte 'charlie' Buckton take you, Darryl 'brax' Braxton to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will love and cherish you with all my heart and stay loyal to you for the rest of my life. You and me are meant to be, we are soul mates and were you go I will follow. Brax I love you" said Charlie. There were awesome in the guest's and Ruby began to cry.

" I Darryl 'Brax' Braxton take you Charlotte 'Charlie' Buckton to be my wife, my partner in life and one and only true love. I will try my best every day to make your happy, I never thought I'd find a woman like you Charlie. There are no words to describe how much I love you, you are my world and I don't know what my life would've become without you. I love you so much Charlie Braxton" Everyone else awwed again when he said 'Braxtin as her name.

"By the power invested in me, the church and the love in your hearts, I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" Everyone clapped as Charlie and brax kissed insuch passion. Brax took a golden ring and placed on Charlies finger then kissed her hand. Charlie put Braxs ring on too. They kissed again and everyone cheered.

"make way for me and Mrs Braxton" yelled heath. Brax picked up Charlie and the kissed under the archway. He carried her down the Isle grinning.

Everyone sat down in Angelos. "make way for the bride and grrom" Brax and Charlie walked in and everyone applauded they sat down and the meal began. Brax drank some champagne. "Mrs Braxton" he said,"whoa, a police officer whosa Braxton" laughed Charlie. "sergeant Braxton...I live you"said Brax they kissed again. Everyone said speeches and tapped there glasses. Casey and Heath took turns and everyone applauded then Rjby and Bianca gave a shirt speech. "my Husband is the greatest man I know, I love bimso much, he's my world, my prince and iwill cherish him forever. He has my heart, my whole heart." Charlie choked up. "My wife is everything go me. She's a perfect woman, anyone can say they love someone but maybe they don't mean it. When I say I love you to Charlie I mean it, she is my everything and I could ask nothing from her that would mean as much to me than her saying the words I love you to me...I love you Charlie" "I love you too"

They walked onto the Dance and a band began playing 'can you feel the love tonight ' by Elton John. They danced and stared at each other. They didn't have to say anything to know how much they loved eachother. Charlie felt a single tear roll down her cheek, Brax wiped it away. She leaned information his shoulder and they swayed gracefully, Brax layer his head on Charlies head. They were in total bliss, oblivious to the crowd that watched in awe.


	12. Daddy's home

_**Hii ! Thanks for the lovely reviews, some ideas will be coming up soon. Someone said I get them up quick and it's because I write about 2 every night, more on the weekends because of no school! Thanks again for your reviews and ideas. I hope you enjoy the next few chapters xxxxx ;) xxxxxxx**_

Chapter twelve

Casey sat and watched the tv when someone knocked in the door. "i'll get it!" shouted Heath and ran to the door. A man with balding silver hair, Big muscles and tattoos up his arms stood there. He was about 6ft tall and looked as scary as he'll. Casey vaguely recognise him.

"DAD!" yelled Heath and slapped him on the back. Casey's eyes widened. The man looked over at Casey. "god, you've grown! How old are you...fifteen isn't it?" Said Danny. Casey couldn't move, Danny walked over and put his hand on Caseys shoulder. "are you gonna say hi to your old man?"

Brax walked up to the share house, His brothers told him to move in with Charlie so they'd have more alone time. He heard laughing. He opened the door and saw Heath with...Danny! Brax stared. "Oh...um Brax, this is Dad" stuttered Heath.

"yeah! I know who he is, and what he is." said Brax as Danny pretended to look surprised. "How could you get him outta jail? Eh, he hit us, he broke your arm!" shouted Brax, "I'm a changed man" said Danny. "no! No your not, he'll put on this act then...just wait and see" yelled Brax. Casey walked from the kitchen.

"oh god no!" said Brax and grabbed Casey. "It's bad enough for Heath but for you? Your not going any were near him" He grabbed Caseys arm and began to drag him out. Heath was protesting but Danny grabbed Casey back. "I got a right to know my son's and they gotta a right to know me" he said gruffly. "I need to talk to you" said Brax.

They walked outside, "I heard you married a cop?" "that's got nothing to do with you" "I want my money, the 50k I stole and I ent leaving here until I get it" growled Danny. "what you gonna do? Beat it outta me!" asked Brax, "if I have to" Casey came out. "Heath got you a caravan, dad so you can move in now" he said. "great!" grinned Danny,"looks like I'm staying a while."

Danny sat in his new caravan and smiled. He'd get that money, Brax wouldn't let his brothers hang out with him so he'd pay him to leave. Danny sat smiling still.

Casey knocked on Charlie and Braxs house, Charlie answered. "hi Case, come in" she said, "thanks, I need to talk to Brax" he said. "here" called Brax. "I'll be upstairs...in the bath...join me after your chat" smiled Charlie. Casey grimaced. "Brax, I understand what you saying about dad but maybe he has changed, I don't remember that much about him" said Casey. "look, mate. Danny is thug, he beat his kids and hot arrested for an armed robbery. Doesn't that tell you something? He hasn't and will never change" Brax turned away to go upstairs, "give him a chance" pleaded Casey.

Brax turned around. "I did when I was a kid, I was your age when he broke my nose after I stood upto him about shouting at you, you were shaking when I picked you up." Casey looked down after Braxs statement, "he wants the 50k he stole from the robbery but me and mum spent it slowly on food, school stuff and other things. He isn't gonna leave until he gets that money" said Brax.

Casey's head snapped up. "see you later Case" Brax walked upto Charlie and Casey left their house.

Danny walked upto Braxs new house, the boy had made a nice life for himself Danny had to admit. He knocked on the door and a beautiful woman with long dark hair and piercing blue eyes answered. "Danny Braxs dad, is he in" said Danny and Charlie knew what Brax was talking about, The man was rough. Brax came down the stairs and pulled Charlie away.

"What the he'll do you want?" he said, "she's hot, got yourself a good one there mate" laughed Danny. Charlie pulled a disgusted face and walked off. "what?" he shouted. Ruby came down stairs and went to the door. "you must Ruby! Caseys girlfriend" Ruby ignored him and went of to see Casey. " I'm not giving you an money" said Brax, "oh. Is that right" growled Danny and pushed Brax hard into the door, he went right into Braxs face. "well I'll get in my way, like I got it in the first place" He snarled. Brax knew he was thinking of an armed robbery.

Danny began to back away. "maybe Casey will join me" he laughed, Brax ran to Danny and jumped I. Front of him. "you aren't getting Casey involved in any of this buisness" he said icly to his dad. "away! Poor Brax so concerned for his brothers well...Heath is a big boy now ah! But Casey...he's a kid, the smart one I here well maybe he follow in his dad's footsteps" Danny turned to walk away again. " You'll get to Heath and Casey over my dead body" said Brax. Danny stopped in his tracks. "if you say so" he said.

Casey and Ruby were snogging on the sofa when Heath came in eating yogurt. "ugh!" he almost choked on his Yogurt, "get a room!" Casey and Ruby began to laugh. "you know your brother is my step dad... So would that make you my step-uncle?" laughed Ruby. "ew! No way, your my girlfriend " said Casey. "yeah and I think of Brax more as a big brother like you do, it's still gross in my house, Charlie and Brax can't keep there hands off eachother!"

Casey laughed, "you could move in here" he said. Ruby stared. "Casey, we've been dating like what a month?" "a month and half" corrected Casey. "but it'll be great! You don't have to move into my room as if my brother and Charlie would let us do that, you could have Braxs old room?" Ruby thought about it and Casey watched her.

"Okay! Let's ask!" they hopped up and ran out of the door, they had forgotten Heath was standing there. 'Brax married Charlie after 4 months of dating and now Caseys moving Ruby in after 2 months dating Heath thought.'ew'

Charlie and Brax stared at Casey, "you can't be serious?" said Charlie, "mum please! You two got married after 4 months and we will be in separate bedrooms, I'll see you all the time and besides, you can have more intimate moments without me interrupting" Ruby pleaded. "really Casey, you'd live with a girl?" Brax laughed and Charlie slapped him round his head. "ow!" he said. "well...you won't be doing stuff?" said Charlie, "Mum! No, how could you think that?" said Ruby, "give no! We're fifteen!" said Casey at the same time.

"Charlie, Heath will be there, he'll make sure they'll stay in line...I say yeah" said Brax. Casey and Ruby looked at Charlie who looked at Brax in her funny way. "please,please,please,please" begged Casey and Ruby putting there hands in a begging way and looking at her in a cute way. "fine!" she said. And Casey Ruby jumped up. "tomorrow" she said. "Casey can we talk" said Brax motioning for the door.

Casey and Brax stepped out of the house. "if this is the birds and bees talk, I had it in school and we already said we won't do it" said Casey, "what? No, this isn't about that. Danny said he's doing an armed robbery. I said he won't be getting any money and that he'll get to you over my dead body. He threatened getting you involved" sighed Brax. " you know I wouldn't do that" said Casey, "yeah, but I want to know what he's upto so I'll have to..." "no, wait Brax I could get close to him and see what he's planning. Don't tell Heath though." "no, Casey if he finds out your dead and I don't want him hurting you" said Brax.

"But what else are we gonna do? I'll find out for you and tell you, easy as" "no, if you get caught..." "I won't!" Brax tried to protest but Casey insisted, eventually Brax agreed . Casey walked of with Ruby. "Case!" called back Brax. "Birds and bees when you're older" he said, Casey laughed and left.

Danny watched Casey leave with Ruby, he'd heard every word. His youngest son and eldest were planning to expose him! He would make Brax pay big time and get his money, no one mess's with Danny Braxton, no-one.


	13. The start

_**I have problem with spell check when I write you it SOMETIMES turns into house so I apologise for that xxxx The cancer story is still a maybe, but I have loads of exciting chapters to come xxxxx to review you don't have to log in just write a review, ideas for stiryliness and so on...please recommend, follow me maybe favourite my story? XxxxX ;) anyway, enjoy xxxxx :) ;) xxxxxxx **_

Chapter thirteen

Casey and Ruby walked to school together, They'd just moved in the share house much to Heaths displeasure. "I hate Mathematics! moaned Ruby, "me too, better than English and History though" They walked across the beach. "Casey!" it was Danny, He was by the alley by Angelos, "i'll meet you at the school gates" said Casey, He ran upto Danny. "Dad, hi I gotta get to school what did you want?" he asked. Danny shoved Casey in the wall. "You told Brax about what I told you?" he snarled in Caseys face. Casey was to shocked to answer. "did you?" Casey swallowed, "no, I...I haven't told anyone" he said. "good, keep it that way"

Danny left Casey standing the alley, Casey didn't expect his dad to do that. At least he hadn't hit him, Casey walked back to see Ruby waiting with Sasha. "what did your dad want" she asked, "oh, nothing" they walked to school.

Brax had a successful job at Angelos and was working a shift when Charlie came in, in her police uniform. "Come to arrest me?" he asked, "for the what? Being too sexy" said Charlie. Brax laughed and Kissed her. Collen came upto them, "Charlie, I thought you would find a better man, a police woman and a gangleader? Disgracefull" she walked off. Charlie and Brax snorted. The river boys walked in. "gotta go" said Charlie, "oh come on! You like Sam and Jack don't you?" said Charlie. "yeah but I'm on duty"she left.

Casey was on his own. Ruby and Charlie had gone out and Heath was having a night-surf. Brax had called to see if there was any news on Danny and Casey said no. He had no new news to tell. Danny walked in. "oh, hi I didn't know I left the door unlocked." Casey said. Danny kicked him in the shin so hard Casey fell down and cried out.

"That's for being soft, toughen up! Going to school with your little girlfriends." snarled Danny, yeah grabbed Caseys shirt and hauled him up. Casey was almost shaking. "I know what will make you the son I've always wanted" he said, "from now on you do as I say, I'm and your dad not Brax. You answer to me not him, Do I make myself clear!" he yelled. Casey nodded, his blue eyes wide with fear, he was scared. Really, really scared.

Danny slammed the door on his way out. Casey knew a big bruise would format on bis leg and nice way Could Brax find out. He'd keep it a secret, yes, that was just a one off. DAD said he'd changed and he has changed. Casey told himself.

PART TWO

Brax walked on the beach Casey and Heath had just come out from surfing. "Hey" he said, jogging upto them. "hi, you surfing again? I'll come" said Casey. "you coming?" said Brax to Heath. "Nah, seeing dad maybe later" Heath jogged of.

Brax saw a big bruise on Casey leg. "ouch! How'd you get that?" asked Brax. "oh, hit of a rock from the surf" said Casey. They walked to the sea and began to paddle deeper on their surf board. "has Danny said anything about a robbery?" asked Brax, "I shouldn't say" said Casey. "hey, come on..." " he hasn't said anything to me" They surfed in silence and then came back on the beach. "how's your school work going?" asked Brax. "great, I didn't come lowest in the class I got a D though on my Science test" "hey! That's the best Braxton score"

They walked of laughing. Danny watched them, He'd teach Casey a lesson he'd never forget...and Brax. Heath was the most reliable one out of them.

Casey sat eating a sandwich watching a programme about a murderer. He heard someone knock on the door. He knew it was Danny from the aggressiveness of the knick, he contemplated not answering it but it would only make him angrier. Casey opened the door.

Danny stormed in. "I need cash" he demanded, "I need about 200 to pay the rent of my caravan" "I don't have any, sorrh" said Danny. Danny smacked Casey across the jaw. "useless, my son is useless" he stormed out. Casey clutched his sore Jaw. 'no, it's my fault, I should have given him something Casey told himself, 'I am useless, it's not his fault. I deserved it' Casey told himself. His dad had told him he'd changed, he must have. Casey rubbed his Jaw and sat back down.

Brax came in to the house to see Casey making a cup of coffee. "hey!" he said. "hi, do ya want anything?" Casey asked, "nah, you okay?" he asked. "fine, you" "glad you asked mate, me and Charlie are thinking, only thinking about trying for a baby" he declared. "great! I could be an uncle" laughed Casey.

Brax sat down and Casey with his coffee, Be almost tripped and spilled some in the cushion. "ah! Frig!" he said. "don't worry its only a bit" said Brax as Casey wiped it off with a cloth. "I'm useless!" he said. "no your not...Casey don't be an idiot." "but I am!" "no your not, sit down and we'll watch the boxing" They sat down.

PART THREE

Danny and Casey walked back to there's. Heath was on a date with a girl called Bianca who was Charlies friend. Danny had called Casey and said he was celebrating 3 and a half months out of prison. He was drunk and Casey reluctantly said he'd go and pick him up. He took Heaths Ute and drove to get him. He was underage but Brax had taught him how go drive when he was 13-14.

Danny stumbled in the house and despite Caseys silent prayers Heath was still out. "Where's my beer." shouted Danny. "DAD don't you think you've had enough?" as soon as Casey said those words he regretted them. Casey barged uoto him. "YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! " he bellowed. "Dad, I'm sorry...i" before Casey could finish Danny him across the face making him stumble. "NO son of mkne tells me what to do!" he bellowed. Casey held his cheek.

"you are pathetic! Why can't you look after yourself? Your weak!l Danny kicked him in the knee making him fall, he grabbed Casey again and shoved him roughly, into the wall. "you'll toughen up! I'll make you! You hear " Casey nodded. He was petrified. Dannh stumbled to the sofa and collapsed into sleep on it.

Once again Casey told himself it was him. He knew he could never tell Brax, He lookee at the already forming bruise below his eye and knew it was going to be hard.

_**Okay, i looked up like abuse and stuff and it said the victim aka Casey starts to believe their the one doing the wrong and there what the person said like pathetic, useless and all that. I hope these storylines are sad and you feel sorry for Casey but Danny is gonna do alot if horrible things. Xxxxxx enjoy ;) xxxxx**_


	14. Its over now

**_i love writing this! And i would like gi thank Emma, Cy23 and H20xspelboundfanx for reviewing and following me, your the best fans! Please review, follow and give ideas please thanks xxxxxxxx enjoy ;) x_**

Chapter fourteen

Charlie woke up to Brax by her side. She looked at hjs sleeping face. He was gorgeous, she wrapped her arms him and snuggled up close.

Ruby woke up, she was in her bed, she secretly wished she and Casey could share a bed but Charlie and Brax would never let them do that, she wasn't sure even Casey would. She rolled over and drifted back to sleep.

Danny woke upto a headache and nausea. Casey was in the kitcben, already dressed and ready. "Casey, were my coffe?" he demanded groggily. Casey wouldnt look him in the eye as he handed him an already made coffe. Danny saw the bruise and remembered what he did. Ahe had no remorse.

Casey looked at his dad. "not even going go apologisd?" he said, "you got what you deserved" " dads dont do thks to their kids" Casey said. Ruby walked in. "oh! Danny, sorry" she said surprised to see him there. She hadnt noticed him last night when she got in late.

"I'm leaving" he stood up to go, Casey opened the door for him. "bye dad" he said. "ummm" Danny mumbled.

Brax walked down to the beach and he saw Casey talking to Romeo. "Case!" he called, he walked down to him. He saw a bruise under his eye. "whats that?" he asked, gesturing to his bruise. Romeo walked of. "walked into a door" he smiled.

"oh like you ran into door kast time with your foot? Yeah, Charlie told me." Casey just looked down. "Who was it?" he asked. Casey was still looking down. Brax took a steo forward and Casey jumped. Brax frowned since when wqs Casey so jumpy. "Case, you can tell me" he said. Casey looked up. "see ya lster" he said and walked off.

Danny saw Casey walking away from the beach and grabbed him. "tell Brax what k did" he said in a teasing voice. "no!" said Casey honestly. Danny grabbed Caseys t-shurt and pulled him close. "you better not or..." Casey flinched. Danny let him go. Danny loved the hold he had ovee Casey, how he could intimidate him and he wasn't gonna let thag go easy.

Casey went into the café, Collen ran over to serve bim. "a coffe please" he said, Casey noticed her staring at hks bruise but she didn't say anything wbich was weird. Casdy payed for his coffee and left.

Brax came intl the café to see Leah. "hey, can i have a coffe" Collen jumped infront of him. "Casey was in here" sbe said. "he had a bruise and earlier i saw Danny grab him...roughly, is there anything going on?" she poked. Brax stared and ran out of the cafe.

Casey and Danny were arguing, "you need to grow up, when are you ginna toughen up and take a hit!" shouted Danny, he hit Casey splitting his lip and pushing over. Danny grabbed Casey up and shoved him in the wall. He was hurt, A bruise on his keg and above his eye, a split lip and now Danny was going go do something else, Casey knew it.

"what?! Are you gonna cry? Well I'll stop when you toughen up!" he whacked Casey against the wall. "dad please stop" Casey said. Brax heard the shouting and Casey begging and he kicked the doof in just as he saw Danny slam Casey into the wall again. He saw Danny pinning Casey up the wall again. Casey looked at Brax. "get away from him!" shouted Brax and wrenched Danny of Casey who fell to the floor. "are you okay?" Brax said Kneeling to Casey. Casey looked so small,so scared it ate at Braxs heart. Dannh stood up. Brax turned around.

"how dare you!, you thi k you can bit your own kid like that? Look at him! I swear im gonna kill you." Danny stumblee out of the house cursing, he didnt want go fight today, but he will.

Brax helped Casey up. "why didn't you tell me?" said Brax, he sat Casey on the chair. "Case...look at me" Casey looked up, Brax helped him clean himself up when Heath came in. He ran like lightning to Casey. "oh god im so sorry, i should never have got him out of jail, Im gonna kill him" said Heath.

"leave it" mumbled Casey. "what! No one hits my 15 hear old brother and gets away with it!" yelled Heath. "can't you see Casey has had enough shouting and violence?" said Brax. "we'll sort it tomorrow" The brithers looked at eachother. They knew what they were gonna do.

_**Who liked it? It was shorter than i expected but i like it, review, follow and fave thanks and i've come to a final decision on the cancer thing so maybe i will, maybe i won't...xxxxxxxxx**_


	15. High love

_**Hi! This chapter is mainly Chax and a bit of Danny, Remember give ideas and review, i hope you enjoy my Chapter xxxxxxxx ;) xxxxxxxx**_

Chapter Fifteen

Danny was gone. Brax and Heath went round there and he had ran. Casey was still jumpy but was getting better, Brax felt terrible for not noticing what Danny was doing to Casey. Charlie was determined to find him but Casey insisted they leave it.

Charlie woke up and put on Braxs t-shirt, she walked downstairs to see Brax topless making tea. "hey" sbe said, "umm, my clothes look good on you " he said and pulled her in for a kiss. "Brax, how long does it gake for a kettle to boil? Maybe 2 minutes...i wonder what we could do in two minutes" Brax looked confused at first then ran uostairs with Charlie.

Ruby and Casey sat and kissed on the sofa, "oh god " grimaced Heath as he walked in, "what?" said Casey. "you two, your gross i mean, ew" said Heath. "do you wanna go for a swim?" asked Casey. "yeah" said Ruby, "yeah" said Heath.

Charlie and Brax walked down to the beach hand in hand, Casey and Ruby were snogging on the sand, Heath and Peewee were surfing, all was good. Life was great. They sat down on the soft sand.

"Just think, a few months ago we were getting married" said Charlie, "one of the best days of my life" said Brax. "my best days are when my little brothers were born, Danny git sent to prison, our first date and our wedding day." Brax said. "aww, sweet" They began to passionately kiss.

"come on" said Brax taking Charlies hand. She wore a red bikini and her long dark hair flowed outwards, "were? The sea! Its to cold!" protested Charlie, grinning. "come on" smiled Brax, He softly gugged at her but she wouldnt move. He ran and picked her up over hks shoulder and ran to the sea.

The cold waves hitting them as Charlie shrieked with laughter. Brax put ber down in the cold waves. "Brax!" she squealed. Brax laughed and swam under. Charlie stood there looki g for him before she was tugged under by Brax. They shared an underwater kiss before rising up, still kissing.

A huge wave knocked them apart and they laughed. "whoa!" said Brax as they were pushed together. "its relaxing isnt it" said Charlie. Floating letting the water raise her up flat. Brax held her hand and they kissed.

Casey and Ruby sat and watched Charlie and Brax in the water. "that'll be us someday" she sighed. "mmmm, would you still love me if i smelt like a dumpster?" he asked. Ruby sat up. "no! You'd reek" Casey stood up and picked a peice of soggy seaweed up. "like this?" he said, "oh no, dont touch me with that" sbe said.

They looked at eachother and Casey was soon chasing Ruby with sea weed. Ruby squealed in horror as Casey flung it at her. They locked lips on ghe shoreline before Ruby pushed Casey in the water. "hey!" he said and pulled her in with him.

PART TWO

"Happy birthday dear Heath, happy birthday to you!" cheered Everyone. Heath grinned. He blew out his cake candles. "what did ya wish for?" asked Ruby but Heath didnt tell. "getting on a bit" said Casey, "om only 20!" "yeah, no longer a teen..." everyone laughed.

Heath swigged his beer over the camp fire. The river boys were laughing. Brax and Casey stood in the corner talking to eachother. Heath saw a familiar blonde head walking towards him. Bianca, Heath jogged upto her. "happy birthday" she said, she handed him a peice of paper. "whats this?" "my number, call me she walked away.

Casey made a cup of tea, he brought one out to Ruby who sat watching the news. Casey sat down, he waswatching the television when he got a call. "Brodie, whats up" he said. "I'm high man!come down were by the beach me an mick are in the seeeaaa!" shouted Brodie. "gotta go, Brodies...hurt himself" Casey quickly left for the beach.

He saw Mick and Brodie laughing by the shore. "get outta there, you'll drown!" he shouted as Mick splashed in. Casdy managed to drag him out. "try some!" laughed Brodie. "No way" Casey knew messing with drugs was wrong."come on! It makes you feeeeeelllll so good! After whats happened with your dad you need it!" Said Brodie as Mick started laughing hysterically. "No I..." Casey looked at what was like cigarette. Casey thought one little moment of happiness would do no harm! A couple of go's. Casey stupidly took the stick and smoked it.

He began to feel dizzy the ridiculously happy. Him, Mick and Brodie began to laugh. "i always get caught in the middle of the crap! I am either getting taken hostage or being beat up just to get at my big brothers!" Casey began to say. "yeah, i feel ya mate" said Mick. Casey lurched forward and threw up.

He fell back and began to sleep.

_**ohhhhhhhh! So is Casey gonna be addicted to drugs? Xxxxxxxx please reveiw x :) x**_


	16. Fight for survival?

_**Enjoy this new storyline my lovely readers! :) xxxxxxxx**_

Chapter one.

Brax woke up to Ruby crying. Charlie was downstairs comforting her. "Ruby what wrong?" said Brax, coming downstairs. "Casey, he-he went out to sort something with Brodie then-then he came back and was all-all weird, he wss throwing jp, his eyes were glassy." Brax couldn't believe what he was hearing. Casey wouldn't take drugs would he?

Charlie shot Brax a worried look. "This is Brodies fault, how dare he get my fifteen year old brother high!" Brax stormed out of the house. He dfove in Ute to the share-house to were He saw Casey sprawled across the sofa. "Casey?" he asked. Casey grianed in reply, Brax sat on the chair.

"why the hell did you smoke drugs?" demanded Brax. "i wanted something to take my mind of dad" mumbled Casey, "don't ever, ever do iy again and Brodie is dead! I mean your fifteen!" Casdy looked up, he looked terrible. "when was the last time you had it?" said Brax through clenched teeth.

"6 o'clock in the morning...two hours ago" mumbled Casey. Brax shook his head. "look, im going to gdt Heath and we'll sort something out" said Brax he left.

"i could just go and beat Brodie up now?" proposed Heath, "no, not yet" Brax opened the door go see Casey laughing. Hysterically."what the hell!" ssid Heath. They ran over to Casey. "Sorrrrrryyyyy! Brodie come over and hahahahahaha" Casey continued to laugh. "im gonna kill Brodie" shouted Heath he went over to Casey and slapped him.

Casey stopped laughing. "ow!" Brax grabbed Caseys T-shirt and tugged him to the bathroom. "get it out now!" he shouted. Casey threw up. Brax looked at Heath. "Why did i leave him?" sighed Brax, he rubbed Cazeys back as he continued to throw up.

When Casey had eventually stopped vomiting, Heath gave him some water. "Brax im sorry said Casey as he finsed out his mouth. "just promise you won't do it again" "I won't it was a mistake" mumbled Casey. He tried to stand up but felt weak. "Guh!" gasped Casey.

"you okay mate?" asked Heath. "can't...breathe" he wheezed. Brax half dragged half walked Casey onto the sofa. "Heath he's freezing" said Brax. Casey had closed his eyes and was panting. His brothers began to worry. "Case?" said Brax, no response. Heath ran tohis side and shook him. "oh my god hes not breathing!" shouted Heath. "Call sn ambulance!" ordered Brax. He bagan CPR. "Casey! Come on, breathe now!" Brax continued until the paramedics arrived. They put an oxygen mask on Casey and took him away.

Brax and Heath followed, A nurse instructed them to wait outside,Heath was tapping his leg again and Brax stared at the clock. A nurse and doctor came out. "Mr Braxton, your brother has had an overdose. It is being pumped out of his stomach and he's on life support he has developed pneumonia" Brax covered his face with hands and sat down. Heath gasped and closed his eyes. "His chances Aren't looking...good but we'll try our best, would you like to see him?"

Brax couldn't speak. His baby brother was on life support. Why him? Why Casey?. Brax swallowed. "yes" was all he could he manage. They were led into a room were Casey lay still, Brax stared. An oxygen mask covered Caseys mouth and nose, machines beeping. Heath stood as still as a rockbut Brax walked over and slid his hand into Casey's.

"Of all the stupid things to do Case" he sighed. Heath went to Caseys other side.

Charlie came in with Ruby. Ruby took one look at Casey and burst into tears, Heath went out after her. "im sorry Brax" said Charlie, she massaged his shoulders.

PART TWO

Ten days. Ten days Casey was on life support, Brax never left his side. Heath had beaten up Brodie and dumped him out in the bush. Doctor Walker came in with two nurses. "your brothers condition is deteriorating...would you like turn the machine off?" "NO! If he has a chance i will grab at it every god dam chance i get" snapped Brax. Charlie put a supporting hand on Braxs shoulder. Brax grabbed Caseys hand and silently prayed Casey would live.


	17. Dead or alive?

_**I wasn't overly impressed with my last chapter but i hooe hou enjoy thks on xxxx :) ;)**__ xxxx_

Chapter seventeen

Heath walked into Casey's room, Brax still sat there, circles under his eyes, worn out. He looked like the one needing life support. Heath handed him a coffe. "thanks" he mumbled. Brax had been the same for 12 days now. Heath was more active, he asked questions, got food and drinks. He didn't understand how Brax could have raised them on his own.

Heath had always thought Brax had cared more for Casey. Doctor Walker came in. "Casey is gradually getting better" he said and Brax smiled. Casey still looked small and fragile though. "Of course there is the severe Pneumonia." Braxs smile vanished, "He has a weak immune shstem that caused Pneumonia and it can cause other problems."

Heath stared at his brother, he'd always teased and taunted Casey. "like what? What problems?" Brax said. "Well the weak immune system can cause things like heart problems or Cancer or..." To everyone, especially Braxs surprise,Heath choked out a sob and sat in the chair.

"He is improving...he'll be brought od life support soon" the brothers sent out news and. Brax began to get more active. The days seemed to drag, Then the doctor came in. "Can you step outside he's ready to be brought of life support."

PART TWO

"Casey?" said a dreamy voice, "Casey?" it said, the voice became clearer, Casey was consumed in black, he couldnt see anything. "Case?" the voice was Braxs, his big brothers. "Is he waking?" said a voice, it was Heath his other big brother. "mate? Case!" Casey's eyes flickered open. Braxs face popped up and it was consumed in relief. Heath appered to smiling.

A nurse with Curly red hair stood over him, she did something go his wrist then said something to his brothers. Casey had a nagging pain somwhere by his stomach. "Casey your in hospital" Dr Walker looked at him. "we've given you some pain killers. We will back to check on you later" They left.

Brax touched Casey's arm. He blinked and shook his head slightly. "what happened?" he said. "You stopped breathing...you overdosed! You stupid twit" said Heath sharply. "now you've vot some long term affects too" He said.

"Heath! Stop it, Hds just come off life support mate" Brax said. Casdy began to panic. "what? What effects?" he said. Brax shot Heath the death look and sighed. "You have Pneumonia...and there coming back in half an hour to cbeck...and do some tests, you might have damaged you heart and youf blood pressure was sky high"

Casey was beginning go worry. Brax wanted to reassure him but he didn't know and he hated it.

Heath left the hospital. He was thrilled Casey was of life support and his heart was just about okay bug he had a mission. Brodie was rumoured to be in the bay. Brax had come back to when Casey needed go rest.

The brothers hunted for Brodie, They saw bim in ghe window of a flat. "im gonna kill him" Brax kicked the door in. Brodie looked petrified. "You gave my brother drugs...he's fifteen! What the hell were you thinking" Brax shouted. "he has come of life support and he could die" Brodie just swallowed. "you wanna explain that to me?"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Brax left the flat with Heath, what they did to Brodie was impossible. Brodie was left limp in his kitchen. They knew he wouldn't get caught. Brodie wasn't that stupid. Braxs phone bagan to ring, it was Charlie. "Hi babe" "Brax! You need to get to the hospital now!" she yelled down the phone. Brax looked at Heath. "i think its Casey" he said. They ran to his Ute.

Brax ran to Charlie who was sat comforting a crying Ruby. "What happened? Were is he?" began Brax, "calm down Brax" said Charlie, "Casey!" he called as he did Casey was wheeled past and doctors were saying medical things. Heath and Brax followed.

Casey had an oxygen mask over him again and his eyes had rolled back into his head. Brax could see them flickering anc hf began go yell Casey's name over and over again manically. Heath was pestering the doctors until they were held back as Casey was wheeled inti another room.

Charlie ran over and sat them down. "He stopped breathing...he began to have seizure" she said. Brax stood up and burst into the room, everyone was to busy helping Casey.

Heath ran in too and gasped, "get the shock pads" commanded the doctors. He was pushing and Caseys chest. "Casey, please Casey dont do this, don't leave us now"pleaded Brax as he watched the doctor prepare the shock pads. "clear" he shocked Casey.

Brax watched in horror as Casey jumped upwards, "clear" They shocked him again. Brax felt tears spring into his eyes. He could just see the doctor saying, "time of death 13:06" He watched Casey still lie dead on the bed as he was shocked again. "last one" said the doctor. This is it. Brax couldnt help it he felt a tear roll down his cheek, Heath was breathing rapidly and heavily.

The doctor shocked for the last time.

_**Whoa! Has Casey survived, im not afraid to kill him off, the next chapter will be up soon...probably after I've finished watching looking lord of the rings xxxxxxxx ;) xxxx**_


	18. Breathe

**_Whats happened to Casey? Find out and to one of my favourite fans Emma i am using your fantastic idea! Thanks so much xxxxxxxx_** enjoy ;) xxxx

Chapter eighteen

"We have a pulse" said the doctor and Brax exhaled. He watched Casey who lay limp and still. Brax was over whelmed with emotion. Heath beside him steadied himself. The doctor smiled, They began to hook an unconscious Casey onto the machines.

Charlie saw a pale Brax walking to them. "is he? ..." "he's alive" sakd Brax, Ruby sighed in relief but carried on crying. They saw Casey being wheeled back to his room.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Casey was awake again, Brax never left his side, Casey could hardly breathe on his own he neeeded a ventilator. He had antibiotics and fluids pumped into him and Brax loathed that his little brother was as ill as this.

Brodie had been found and was in hospital, apparantly the police had asked questions and he smartly blamed it on burglers. He wasn't bothered about Brodie it was Casey.

Casey was in critical condition, waking briefly, needing a ventilator, fluids and antibiotics being pumped knto him 24:7. Brax hated Brodie for doing this.

Heath and Brax wandered onto the beach for the first tim in a couple of weeks. Everyone in the town had come and asked them about Casey. The river boys had ran upto them but they told them he was struggling. Mick looked down guiltly but Brax hardly blamed him.

They walked into the sea and relaxed in the swaying waves. It felt so, so good and Brax closed his eyes. He spent and hour relaxing in the water just him and his thoughts until he went to hks and Charlies. Charlie had left for duty so he made some noodles and juice.

Heath went to flat but had to many bad memories, he went to Biancas and they had dinner. "I hope Casey's alright, i taught him and he's a bright kid" "yeah...and i bullied him for it" said Heath. "don't linger on that Heath just focus on him getting better and staying away from the Heroin" Heath frowned.

"He wouldn't touch the stuff again" "yeah, but he'll crave it. I'll help him at school but hou have to keep an eye on him out of school" Heath pondered on this.

Brax heard the phone ring. "Hello?" "hello Mr Braxton, Doctor Reefes hear could you please come to the hispital there things we need go discuss in person."

Brax didn't tell Heath he just drove to the hospital. Doctor Reefes was was waiting for him. He led him into his office. "Take a seat" Brax sat down. "If your brother survives this, we can recomend Dryg use help" he began, "wait, it was a one off, our dad starting hitting him again and he had one moment...just one okay? And what do you mean if?"

"Your brother may be off life support but that still does not give him the all clear. He can hardly breathe without the ventilator and even though we have seen far worse than this He is struggling. We can cut the medication and-" "whoa whoa whoa! Are you fricken crazy, no way am i letting my brother die!"

"i know how you fell..." "how do you? He isn't. Gonna die on me i mean hes fifteen for gods sake!" Brax stood up to leave. "i called you here for a a reason Mr Braxton" Brax sat down. "your brother is awake and has requested to see you but-" Brax left and ran to Caseys room.

Casey's oxygen tube was to the side and the nurse stood close. "Breathe in...slowly ans shallow " she smiled at him. Casey slowly breathed in. He got about a quarter of a quarter of air in before choking. The nurse quickly put the tube in. "don't worry sweetie, all in good time. Brax ran in. "Casey!" he ran to his side. The nurse left them.

Casey took off his mask. "Brax" "im here mate, how ya feeling" he said running to Caseys side. "better...*cough* practice...breathe without venta...ventalatir" he coughed. "Relax" sakd Brax putting a hand on Casey's forhead. "im here, I'll always be here"


	19. Hospital food

_**Okay so i don't wanna drag this part of the storyline on so ill end this part, GIVE IDEAS xx REVIEW PLEASE! And enjoy ;) xxxxxxxx**_

Chapter Nineteen

Ruby sat at the school picnic tables and helped April with her homework. "i so get it now!" she exclaimed. Rubys phone rang. "Charlie?" "Good news! Casey is off the ventilator!" "oh my god really?" "uh huh and the doctors said he is rapidly improving, in fact they have already cut down on antibiotics" Ruby grinned.

"When is he coming out?" "difficult to say but a week or two, he won't be coming back to school until he's had a full recovery" Ruby said goodbye and called Romeo, Dex and Xavier over. "Caseys off the ventilator! " Everyone started asking questions.

"when will he come back go school?" asked Xavier, "month?" "April! Cover me...I'm going to see him" Ruby ran off.

Brax was talking with Casey. "Yeah, i am sick of hospital food, ugh!" he groaned, "just keep fighting and you'll be out soon enough" Heath said. "I hope so, you'll fight though Case" said Brax. "I just need a take away" he moaned. "Haha, don't think they do em here mate" laughed Brax.

* * *

Casey slowly sat up, it was night time and Casey was awake. He was way better at breathing, he was still a bit whezzy but he managed. Brax and even Heath were supporting him so he had something to fight for. A woman came in and helped him manage his thoughts about drugs.

Casey wasn't exactly craving them, he thought ablut them sometimes but didn't want to hurt Brax. The sun began to rise from Casey's window. "great, anither day of hospital food he thought."

**Okay, I'm not go sure on the Casey suicide thing because he's had to mjch happen go him, maybe in the future but I NEED YOU TO VOTE **

**Ruby kills someone. Who? Upto YOU  
Post your vote on your review here are the options;**

**April- Ruby jealous of How close she is to Casey and kills her in a moment of madness **

**Tegan- she arrives soon and Ruby could hit her with her 'borrowed car'**

**Sergeant watson- Hit by car**

**Dex- hit by car **

**Xavier- hit by car**

**Romeo- hit by car**

**Indi- Hit by car or cut brakes**

**VOTE NOW!**

**Also coming up...**

**Ruby kills...**

**Danny sends mystery son Kyle to kidnap Heath and Casey to get to Brax...**

**Charlie almost drowns...**

**MURDER coming up...**

**Enjoy the next few chapters xxxxxxxxx ;:**


	20. Outback

_**Hurry up! VOTE FOR YOUR VICTIM ! Who will Ruby kill? April, Romeo, Indi, Dex, Sergeant watson, Xavier or Tegan ? You only have Couple or more chapters xx xx ;) xx xx**_

* * *

_Casey _walked in the bouse, Brax was watching him like an hawk and Heath followed him everywhere. When he coughed, (which the doctors said was normal!) they'd jump up to his side. Casey still looked dead, he had dark circles under his eyes and was on antibiotics.

The doctor said Casey would cough alot and if he didn't take his medication he could be back on a ventilator and could even die. He was ordered to rest and not do anything active like running or laughing too much. Brax was still intent on tracking down Danny.

Rumour had it, he had another son who of witch he was staying with in Melbourne. Apparently he was the same age as Heath but Heath was older by a few months. Casey was moaning at why he had to be the youngest of the Braxtons and Brax said this mystery son was NOT a Braxton.

Brax went in the kitchen to make a cup of tea. "want anything?" he yelled to Heath and Casey. "yeah, yeah" said Heath, "please" called back Casey. He coughed slightly. Brax wished he'd recover fast, he hated seeing his brother like this. He had almost lost him and he wasn't about to let it happen again.

Danny Braxton pulled out the gun. "Son, come here" he beckoned. The tall Bronzed haired boy Kyle walked tlward his father. "Casey is quite strong but not like his brothers...Heath is a fighter but he'll back down if Casey's in any danger" he said. "why are we doing this again?" asked Kyle.

"Brax had cost me everything, he ratted me out to the police too...Thats why i didn't see you in years. With his littlle brothers life in my hands he'll crumble, im sorry to make you do this to your big and little brothers but for me, you'd do anything" Danny patted Kyle on the back before handing him the gun.

"you got everything you need in that bag, Get the van and I'll meet you were we said" said Danny and watched as his son left tl the black van that waited.

Casey stood up. "whoa, whoa, whoa were you going" Brax said, "I just want to go to the beach...i won't surf and i won't swim besides Heaths there and he's just annoyingly over-protective as you" said Casey. "medicine!" reminded Brax. "i'll have it when k come back" Casey left.

Heath and Casey walked with a bag of chips back to the bouse, Casey began to cough, "You need your anti things" sakd Heath, "antibiotics and i know, im a little bit late for them" Casdh laughed. They walked down the alley and out through the grass bank to the street.

Kyle walked to his laughing brothers. He raised the bat and 'thsack!' he hitHeath down. Casdh was to shocked ti move and before he could get his bfain into gear Kyle hit him with the bat.

"Dad, i got tbem, Heaths stirring and I sorta made Caseys head bleed" cringed Kyle looking at the small but deep gash at the side of Caseys head. "god they were heavy "" good son,well done but did you gke ghem uo?" "heah and there in the van." Kyle said goodbye and hung up. He drove to the spot they agreed on.

Heath woke up with a splitting headache. He sat up, His hands were tied in front of him. He looked around and saw Casey curled into a ball just like a little kid. "Case?" he whispered knudging his little brother, Caseh stirred. "Casey" he whispered again. "Casey get the fricken hell up!" he said rocking him roughly. Casdh sat up groaning.

"Wha? Why are we tied up! My head!" Casey began to panic and Heath had to calm him. "your heads bleeding a little, i dont why were tied up but we are and i think were in a van." said Heath.

"Why are we tied up in a van?" asked Casey. "oh we're visiting santa!" said Heath sarcastically, "we are being adult-napped and kid-napped!" "why?" "shush! We don't show we're scared okay? I'll do the talking hou just sit ther like a good little kid. Casey sighed. Heath thumbled around for his phone but it was gone.

Casey began to have a coughing fit. Heath swore. "your medication!" he realised, "oh yeah!" Casey realised weakly. He was already wheezy. "Look if i hold up ghe guy you run okay?" said Heath. "I'm not leaving you!" said Casey as the van came to a stop. "yes you are!" Heath growled as he heard heavy footsteps walk to the van doors.

They opened and moonlight flooded in making them squint. A tallish Brown haired boy stood there. "Awake, listen up because I'm gonna say this once. Im kyle, your father is also my father. Brax sent him away for a long time and thus is payback" said Kyle. Casey stared, Heath was the first to recover. "do what you wqnt but let Casey go" he said. "well, no can do" said Kyle.

"He's just came out if hospital and needs his anti...anti stuff" " antibiotics?" said Kyle. "yeah that stuff so just let him go okay." Kyle smiled smugly. "This is dads idea...to get to Brax and well, im not letting anyone go"Heath went to lunge at Kyle but he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Casey. Heath froze, "one more move and I'll shoot him first" said Kyle.

Casey shuffled forwards. "Brax is gonna kill you" he said, "doubt it, he'll crumble at mine and dads hand when he knows his precious little brothers are here" Kyle replied. Casey squirmed at the rope on his hands.

Brax was getting worried, he had repeatedly called them but there was no answer. Charlie and Ruby had gone out to look for them. He reached for his phone and called them again.

Kyle pulled out the phone. "aww, Brax again...big brother must really be hurting-" "go to hell!" yelled Heath. "you first" Kyle said, "do you know where we are? We're in the outback, the desert and well...I'd better be going heres my ride." A car pulled up and Heath realised then the sand and the Cold. Kyle shut the door. "see ya" he said and went to shut the other door.

"Wait! Casey needs his antibiotics! He could die!" yelled Heath. "not my problem" SaidJyle he sbut and locked the door, he ran over to Danny in the car and got in. "lets give Brax a little call."

Brax heard hks phone ring. He grabbed it. "Heath! Weee the hell are you?" "Hi sin" said Dannys voice. Brax sat down. Shocked and angry. "Heath and Casey are gone, in a van somewhere, My son Kyle took care of that" "If anything has happened to them i will bunt hou down and kill you!" Brax shouted down the phone.

"Oh! Look at the time isn't Casey needing his medicine?" "Where are they!" "Outback" the went dead and Brax fell to his could not be happening.

* * *

Heath untied Casey and Casey untied Heath, Heath began to madly bang on the door and screamed at the top of his lungs. Casey tried to get involved but Heath stopped him. "just breathe, stay calm" Heath encouraged. He tried to stay faithful but had a bad feeling.

PART TWO

Brax and Charlie set out for the dessert. They hired a Car and all they could do was drive on gut instinct. Brax felt guilty for staring at Charlie,she wore denim shorts, a white vest top and her dark hair was in a ponytail.

Brax drove and drove just lookinv for a van. There was nothing much to see but sand and he was beginning to loose all hope.

Casey sat in the corner. He was starting to cough more and the heat in the van wasn't helping his fever. Heath went tl check on Casey and he was boiling hot. Heath could tell be was showing a few minor symptoms of pneumonia, He wished he could magic Caseys Pneumonia medicine into the van.

"Heath?" asked Casey, "here, are you feeling okay?' said Heath. "No, i really, really need my antibiotics" sskd Casey. " i have a fever and my chest is killing me...literally" Heath began to bang on the door again. He needed Brax more than ever.


	21. Rescue

_**Thanks to all mt lovely fans who read and review my chapters ! Will Casey and Heath get rescued ? Enjoy ;) xxxxxxxx **_

Chapter twenty one

Brax and Charlie drove down the rough sandy pathway in the desert. Charlie was looking out of the windows all around. Brax's heart was pumping rapidly. They had been gone about 12 hours, How would Casey survive without his stupid tablets? Brax tried to think positively but he had a bad feeling.

Heath sat on the floor, he was hot, the van was heating up. Casey was obviously trying to act fine but Heath saw through his act. Casey was panting and Heath was trying to help him. Heath was scared out of his mind for Casey. He wanted to cry really although he would never admit it.

Heath began to shout again and Casey joined in. "stop Casey" said Heath. "why?" "because i said" Heath looked asay and began to bang crazily on the door.

Casey felt a pain in his chest. He could hardly breathe and it was scaring the hell out of him. Casey didnt understand why he was sweating then shivering. He hated himself for doing this, why did he have to take those drugs? Casey regretted it more than anything.

He watched Heath kick the door and with a groan it burst open. Danny stood outside. No sign of Kyle, Heath stepped out. Casey just sat crosed legged in the corner watching with wide eyes.

He heard shouting and then a thud. Heath appeared and grabbed Caseys arm, roughly dragging Casey out. "Oww!" be cried as his ankle was banged against the Van. Danny lay groaning on the floor. Heath and Casey ran and got into the black ford.

Heath had no keys to start the ignition but Heath had learnt to hotwire a car from when he was 12. He locked the door as an angry Danny hit the windows. The ignition started, Heath pulled away at top speed. He stopped when he saw another car.

He got out and flagged it down, suprised when Brax flew out. They man hugged and Rushed to Casey. "here" he handed Casey water and His pills. Charlie gave Heath her water.

"When i find dad he's gonna pay.." began Brax, "Wait, forget about him i know what he did was bad but he's caused enough trouble already" "I'm with Heath" said Charlie. Finally Brax reluctantly agreed to leave it.

Casey lay down on the sofa, He sighed at least he could breathe again! Heath came in and handed him a tea. "did you go all soft in the van Heath?" teased Casey."No! Shut up Casey"he said. Brax and Charlie came in with Ruby. Ruby began to kiss Casey and they all crept out of the living room.

* * *

"I asked Charlie about us going to Nelsons Noose with April, Dex and Sasha oh and Romeo can com" said Ruby, Casey and Ruby had been planning this trip for weeks since Casey had fully recovered from his Pneumonia much to Brax and Heaths happiness.

"Cool, Brax said its fine...pack light its only for a couple days" said Casey. He picked up his phone, '_Nelsons noose, sunday meet at mine and pack local light, meet at 11:00 in morning...Romeo is driving' _He sent the text to everyone, Sunday was in two days and in two days one of those 6 lives would be changed forever.

_**Wondering how and who's life will change...hehehehe, you will find out soon xxxxxxxx This chapter isn't thqt good but it will do xxxxxxxx**_


	22. Smash

_**Did you enjoy the last chapter? Sorry it was so short and mwahaha i love teasing you all with the storylines and I'm thinking about a finale for the story...if i end the story, i don't know what do you think? Xxxxx enjoy ;) xxxxxxxx**_

Chapter twenty two

Casey put his bag in the boot along with Ruby and April's bags. Romeo was kissing Indi good bye. "Romeo! Come on" called Casey, Romeo got in the drivers seat, Xavier in the passenger seat and Casey, Ruby and April in the back. Dex was in a singular seat by the boot.

Brax had brought them a small electric barbecue to take with them. They all whooed as Romeo pulled away. They began to sing the songs that played on the radio. "Hit me baby one more time!" said Ruby. "Ohhhhhh dark way" said Dex as they drove down a dark road.

"No cars, lets rev it up a bit!" said Romeo and reeved the car up and drove faster, April was shouting stop but the others loved it. "Whoooooo!" screamed Xavier as he hung out of the window. "What are you, a dog?" chuckled Casey.

Romeo sped faster and April was really worrying. "Man slow down" said Casey. Romeo just sped faster until all of them were yelling slow down. Romeo looked and saw a lorry, "Agggggghhhhh!" he yelled andtwisted the steering wheel to abruptly.

The car turned on its side, sparks flying everwhere. The teens inside began to scream. The car triple turned over and. Hit a tree. The car was half on the road and half of a cliff edge. The cliff was about 50 metres down...a long way to fall.

* * *

Ruby was screaming at the top of her voice,her curly hair hanging down as the car was upside down. The sun roof was smashed and she could see a cliff that shcould fall into head first. "AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! Someone help us! Please anyone help!" she cried and screamed.

She looked at Casey who was unconscious and April who was also unconscious. Ruby had blood all over her forhead. She gently shook Casey who stirred. He woke up to her desperate screams,

"Ruby?" he said waking up, "oh my god Case, what are we going to do? Are you stuck" Casey tried to open his seat belt but it was jammed. "undo yours" "what?" "just undo it Rubes" Ruby undid her seat belt and Casey told her to stand over the sun roof.

April began to wake and scream. "April, April, calm down." Casey said he saw the gash on her forhead and decided he needed her out. April undid her seat belt and Ruby helped her over the sun roof. The car groaned and knocked the side.

April slid out of the sunroof and Ruby grabbed her hand. "AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! Oh my, GOD! Help me!" she screamed her flip flops falling of her feet. Ruby bagan pulling her up. Romeo regained consciousness and helped April up who was shaking. "I...I fell, fa...faint" April passed out in Rubys arms.

"April? April, stay with me, stay with me April" cried Ruby as tears spilled down her cheeks as she began to shake April desperately.

Casey pulled at his Belt as Romeo was saying sorry over and over again. Dex and Xavier were still unconscious while Sasha began to wake up. Casey and the others began to hear the sirens and yelling. "Ruby!" Ruby heard Charlie scream, "Casey!" Casey heard Brax cry and Heath.

Sid Walker was screaming Sasha and Dex which made Sasha start crying and ssying she can't believe this was happening. "Sasha, Sash! Look just breathe and try to undo your belt." Casey said. " I can't! I can't!" she wailed helplessly tugging at her belt.

The car groaned and lurched forward making them scream and the crowd above scream too. A Rescue man lowered himself down. He managed to rench the battered door open. "Take April, take her!" said Casey. The man picked up a limp April in his arms and was carried up. The car was still upside down and Ruby was crying.

Casey began to comfort her. He told the man to Carry Ruby out and she reluctantly let go of Caseys hand.

Charlie ran to her daughter as soon as she saw her curly hair. "Ruby! Swetie" Charlie cradled a crying Ruby and looked at her bleeding forhead. Brax was peering down the cliff with Heath.

"Casey! Mate can hear me?" "yeah, im fine just stuck hows Ruby?" callee back Casey. "shes okay just cut up" shouted Heath.

The man and another lowered a gurney board down and Cut Dex out as Sasha cried with Casey. They took Dex out and loaded him into the ambulance. Romeo undid his seat belt. "DON'T!" yelled Casey and Sasha as the car dropped.

The teenagers screamed but it got caught on another tree trunk that wouldnt last long. Romeo had grabbed onto a branch and was hauled from the car. He watched in dismay as the Tree groaned. Their was shouting as Xavier woke up.

Casey managed to get out of his seatbelt. "don't leave me!" yelled Sasha as he crouched down. "I won't!" him and Sasha yanked at the seat belt before it came out. Sashas leg was broken so he delicately picked her up and pushed her out the window a fraction.

Casey told her to grab onto a branch and she took a firm hold on one. Casey took one last look at a crying Sasha who was sitting and clutching on a brabch about 20 metres down from the Rescue men. She was crying and blood trickled down her temple.

The car groaned as Casey went back inside to help Xavier. The car fell. Everyone on the cliff edge screamed in horror as the car fell. They watched as it hit the cliff floor, flatening the roof. They looked down in silence. Silence.


	23. Aftermath

_**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, here are the stofylunes coming up next;**_

_**Ruby kills...**_

_**Surf club fire by Kyle all Braxtons inside...**_

_**Charlie almozt drowns..**_

_**And finally...**_

_**A MURDER!**_

Chapter twenty

"CAAASSSSEEYY!" shouted Brax, looking down at the flattened car, "no,no,no,no,no!" shouted Heath. "XAVIER!" screamed Geena, Xaviers mum. There was sirebs again and firefighters. Brax was shouting snd Ruby was crying si much she was practically causing a flood.

"Brax!" gasped Heath, he pointed to a small figure clikbing from the car. "Casey!" he shouted. Casey had blood trickling down his head and was limping slightly. Brax could make out him shouting shouting something.

Casey rushed over to Xavier. His head was bent with the flattened roof and Casey was thankful he wasnt trapped like that. Casey looked up and saw the firefighters coming down.

The fire fighters arrived down, one made Casey go on the harness up. A paramedic was waiting for him and helped him up. Brax and Heath rushed over and started asking if he was fine and practically pushing and poking him to see if he was okay.

The paramedic took Casey away and led him to the ambulance, insisting he needed to bd checked over.

* * *

Casey had concussion and a fractured wrist. The police and doctors said it was a miracle he escaped eith his life never mind the injurys. Brax said Ruby had a broken leg and April had concusdion a broken arm and a fractured ankle.

Dex had a broken leg,arm and a couple of ribs and concussion. Sasha was the least hurt, she had a gash on her head and a sprained arm. Xavier had apparantly been cut out the car and instantly rushed to theatre.

"When i saw that car fall...i...i...it was, it was-" Brax looked down, Heath finished of for him, "It was horrible, you in that car...we'd thought you'd died" Casey smiled. It wasn't everyday Heath was nice to him.

"Casey!" Ruby rushed in on crutches and they kissed. Brax and Charlie hugged and began to kiss. Heath thought he'd be left on his own when Bianca came in. "hey blondie" grinned Heath. They went outside.

Casey, Ruby, Sasha and Dex walked into school. Ruby hated her crutches and so did Dex even though it had been two weeks since the crash. They had all been horrified to find out Xavier would almost never walk again. Xavier had refused to come out of his house.

People were giving them weird looks, Ruby blushed but Casey put an arm around her. "lets go straight to registration" They began to walk away.

Brax sat with Charlie in Angelos. She ordered a cocktail and Brax joined her. Brax loved his job at Angelos. "Poor Xavier " said Charlie, "I know, Romeos been arrested. Dangerous driving" said Brax. Charlie shook her head.

Kyle sat with Danny in the new black Ute. "So Brax is always there. He will do anything go save his brothers" said Kyle. "Then we take them out all together!" snarled Danny. "How?" "I'll think of something" Danny stared straight ahead.

* * *

Casey and Ruby walked over to Sasha, April and Dex who waited on the benches. It was Romeo's court case today. He was under eighteen so it wouldn't be a jail sentence.

Brax and Charlie were there for support. "It's Xavier" whispered April. They saw Xavier dressed in a suit wheel himself over. He'd been coping well, He had his moments but he had support. "hey guys" "hi, you okay?" Biancas comment trailed off when Indi stood there.

She stared at them. She gave Xavier a pitiful look then walkee into the court room. "Shes been funny with us all especially since dad is on our side" said Dex. "She'll get over it, i mean she's your sister" said Casey. "I'd forgive Brax and Heath"

Sasha and Dex exchanged hopeful looks before entering the court room.

**The Courtroom.**

"So was Romeo driving fast Miss. Buckton?" asked the prosecuter, "yeah but..." "and you said in hour statement you were shouting slow down but he did not respond?" "yes but Romeo...he, i mean he..." Ruby stuttered. "Enough questions your honour" Ruby sat down with a sad look on her face. Charlie put a supporting hand on her shoulder.

"Romeo was speeding despite you all yelling to slow down and you said you were worried from the start?" said the prosecuter. "yes i was, despite us all yelling at him to slow down" April said. "Do you blame him corhouri jurys and Xaviers?" "yes, Xavier will never walk again...well maybe nver but i think he needs to face his actions" April left the stand and sat with Bianca who held her hand.

"So Dexter, Do you admit telling Romeo to slow down?" "yes..." "was he driving fast...to fast?" "yes but..." "and did he even look like he considered the speed or the road ahead?" "no but he..." "well, enough said you may step down" Dex sighed and sat back down.

Casey and Sasha gave their versions before Xavier icely took the stand. Informing the jury and judgwof Romeos lack of concentration and high speed.

The jury left. They anxiously waited until they entered. "Jury have you reached your verdict?" "we have" "do you Romeo Smith guilty of GBH and dangerous driving?" "Guilty"

* * *

Romeo put hus head in his hands and Indi cried. "i have made my decision on sentencing" They all rose. "Romeo Smith i sentence you to 1 year in juvenile detention and a case will be held for imprisonment after your sentence, take him away" Romeo was led away. Indi began to cry and Sid led her away.

Ruby got into The red car on her drive way. "Rubes!" called Casey. "were are you going?" " i need to shop, be back in a sec" Casey warned her about her underage but she drove on.

"Get away!" Indi cried. "you testified against him!" Sasha and Dex ran out. "im sorry Indi" said Dex. Sid walked out. "Indi, come inside" he said.

Indi's face crumpled and she began to cry. "I'm sorry" she wailed and stpped out.

"INDI!" zcreamed Sasha as she stepped out and Tyres screeched to Hault. Indi screamed. Rubys red car hit her.

Indihit the bonet rhen rolled over the top before triple flying in the air and splatting on the ground.

Her blonde hair covered her face and her body was bent in an odd way. Ruby stared. No one was looking so she sped off.

Sasha, Dex and Sid sat in the hospital waiting room. A nurse came out. "Your daughter suffered internal damage, she has passed away" Sasha broke down with Dex but Sid jumped up. "NO! No she isn't!" he ran back in the room to see Indi lying there.

Her blonde hair spread out and Blue eyes open. Her chest wasn't moving. A nurse closed her eyes. Sid ran over and hugged her. Indi was dead.

* * *

Ruby parked the car in the bush. "Casey, its me. I've just hit Indi with the car and im in the bush" she put the phone down.

Casey ran to Ruby and hugged her. She was crying her eyes out. "Ruby...Sashas texted me, Indi's died" he said Ruby fell to her knees. "I've killed someone! I've killed Indi! I'm a murderer!" " no your not...it was an accident" Ruby smiled weakly.

"Im underage, but no one saw me and they probably wouldn't recognise it!" Ruby pulled away from Caseys hug and pulled out a match. She lit it and put in the car before lighting five more.

Casey grabbed her and ran. "You stupid girl! Hiw did you even drive with a broken leg!" They ran into the share house. Ruby sat down shaking. "It's over." she whispered.

* * *

Indis funeral took place and Casey supported Sasha and Dex the best he could. At first Ruby wouldn't go near them but then she felt overwhelmed with guilt and began to smother them.

Casey let out a long groan. It was Ten o'clock. Ruby picked up her bag. "I'm going to see Charlie, love you!" she kissed Casey and left.

Ruby walked along the alley past Angelos. Keys dangling.


	24. Murder

_**Mwahahahaha...Prepare to read something you didn't expect, enjoy ;) xxxxxxxx**_

Chapter twenty five.

Ruby stopped in her tracks. She'd forgotten her keys, she turned back and began to walk.

Kyle stepped out from the shadows, he saw the curly hair and flip flops. He looked around. No one then ran to his target.

Kyle grabbed Rubys delicate neck. Her head snapped up. He lifted her about an inch of the ground and squeezed. Her keys dropped, she brgan to choke and gag. He was slowly cutting of her air. "huuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhh" she gasped. Kyle squeezed again and her feet started swinging. She couldnt breathe, only small flutters if air down her throat.

"help" she gagged in choking voice. Kyle loved it. "no one is gonna help" his grip tightened. Her hands grabbed his wrists and tried to wrench them away "someone" she whispered hoarsley. Kyle squeezed tighter . She was gagging and gasping. Kyle squeezed so tight cutting off her air completely. She became more wriggly. Her choking and gagging became more faster until it slowed and with one final squeeze and gasp Rubys feet lay still and limp. Kyle held the limp body of Ruby and picked her up.

He looked into her eyes that were open and dull then dropped her. The red and purple ring around her neck showed she'd been strangled. Kyle ran. She was the first but not the last.

* * *

Charlie ran, she ran and ran until she came to room seventeen. She burst in and then there was her daughter. Ruby. She lay on the bed. Her eyes open and dull, Charlie ran to her and cradled her head. "my baby" she whispered. Brax came in with Casey who had obviously been crying.

"how" was all she could manage. "strangled, murdered" choked Casey. Heath took over from Brax to comfort Casey while Brax hugged Charlie. "her keys and bag were found with her, the police suspect a mindless attack" said the nurse.

Charlie hugged Ruby and Casey held her hand. Ruby was dead.

It had been six weeks since Rubys murder and the police had no leads ir evidence. The school put on an assembly for her and the funeral was depressing.

Charlie had taken a new disliking for Casey. She ranted at him out of jealousy about him being the last person yo see him. "You stole her! You son of a -" she screamed. "Charlie!" yelled Brax. "Casey is just as upset as hou and i won't have you treat him like this!"Brax said. "We all miss Ruby. She was taken from us suddenly and without a reason but hurting Casey isn't helping"

Charlie started to cry and gave Casey a hug. "I'm so..so sorr-rry" she sobbed. "i just miss her so much!" Brax lead her into the living room.

Casey walked down the beach. "hey!" he turned and saw Sasha run to him. "hi, you okay?" she asked. "fine, i mean it's been a couple months, Charlies getting better." Casey said.

"it'll be hard, when Indi died we couldn't stop crying, it gets easier"Sasha said. "I really loved her" he said. They sat on the sand. "Time is great healer...and so is this" Sasha leaned in and kissed Casey on the lips. He didn't pull away. They kissed for 10 seconds before Sasha pulled away.

"That was..." said Casey. "Great? Awesome? Rubbish? Amazing?" said Sasha. "Wonderful" he tilted Sasha's head up and kissed her again.

"I know i could never replace Ruby" said Sasha. "No, i was with Ruby for 8 months. She died just 3 months ago. I needed that Sasha...I need you" They kissed again.

Charlie ran upto them and pulled Sasha away. "Stay away! He's Rubys" she yelled at her. Brax ran up. "Babe, lets go" he said. "NO! You think you can replace my daughter!" she yelled.

"No one is replacing anyone" said Casey. "Charlie, Rubys gone. Casey is trying to move on maybe you should try?" Charlie turned and ran away.

Brax gave Casey a brotherly slap on the back then ran after Charlie. "Is that what the bay is gonna think?" asked Sasha. "no, c'mere" Casey pulled her in for a hug. "Its my sixteenth birthday in 3 months" said Casey. "what? Im oldr than you! Mine is in 3 weeks!" laughed Sasha. "im your toy-boy" teased Casey.

Brax watched on. Glad Casey was happy.

_**What did you think my lovely readers ? Xxxxxxxx soon to come...**_

_**Surf club fire...**_

_**Danny strikes down hard this time...**_


	25. Birthday

_**Awwwwwww! Sasha and Casey are together! Bug i have something amazing to write xxxxxxx SORRY i killed Ruby off. Enjoy xxxxxxxx ;)**_

Chapter twenty five...i think?

Charlie lay in bed. She could hear Brax frying bacon downstairs, Casey was in school and Heath was at work. Charlie couldn't help but hear Ruby calling bye to her. How and why would anyone murder Ruby? Casey had obviously moved on.

Four months. It had gone slow and painfully for Charlie, Rubys room in the share house was cleaned out and all her stuff were delivered to Charlie. She made a kind of 'shrine' in the cuboard for Ruby.

Charlie got out of bed, she walked down stairs to Brax. He kissed her. "breakie?" Charlie shook her head but after alot of nagging she had a mini fry up.

Brax left for work, Charlie had started work two weeks ago and was slowly getting back to normal. She ate up and had a shower then brushed her teeth. She put on her uniform and left her long dark hair out.

A big bang made her rush to the top of the stairs. "Brax?" she walked down and into the living room. "Hi sergeant" Charlie turned around to the barrel of her gun.

* * *

Casey sat with Sasha at the lunch the table, April and Dex rushed over. "look" said April, She held up a note saying "Sasha is a slut". A group of Rubys friends had reacted badly to Sashas relationship with Casey.

"It'll blow over" she said. Casey put his arm around her, "Heath is going on about a big party for my sixteenth but Brax is saying just a surf and a drink with the River boys " said Casey, deliberately changing the subject.

"I vote surf" said Dex, "Big party!" said Sasha, "Um, i vote friendly surf" said April. They all looked at Casey. "I'll go tell Brax i agree with the surf"

Casey hopped off table and slung his rucksack on. He began to walk off when the bell went for afternoons registration.

* * *

Charlie was tied up in the car. Danny Braxton sat there. He had her gun. " What are you planning to do?' she asked, "You tried to break Casey, failed. You tried to to kidnap Heath and Casey and now you're kidnapping me...probably gonna fail like all the rest' Danny pointed the gun at her.

'Shut up, do you wanna end up like your daughter?" he snarled. Charlie felt tears spring into her eyes. She looked out of the window to see Brax laughing with Casey. Charlie couldn't help think he was naughty for skiving school.

Danny opened the door and dragged Charlie out. Brax and Casey froze. Danny threw her on the road. He pointed the gun at her. "Darry. Get in the car"he said.

"No Brax!" said Charlie but Brax began to walk. "Brax he's a pscho!" said Casey grabbing Brax's arm. Brax shrugged it off. He helped Charlie up.

"Get. In" said Darryl.

Brax went to open the door when Charlie kicked Danny were it hurts. Brax disarmed him. They were grappling on the ground Charlie pulled out her mobile and dialled Sergeant Watson.

"Your gonna pay one way or another!" growled Danny he through Brax into Charlie. "your all gonna pay" he said. The approaching sirens sounded and He sped off in his car.

Charlie began to cry and Brax hugged her. "Thanks" he said. "A girl saved you" said Charlie. "what! No..." they walked back to the house with Casey playfully arguing about who saved who.

* * *

PART TWO

23rd April. One of the best days of Braxs life, Casey was born.

**Flash back...**

Casey held the small baby in his arms. "mum, whats his name?" whispered Brax as the baby opened his big blue eyes. "i don't know...Tom no, Casey. There! Casey. Braxton" his mum lay back on the hospital bed.

"Casey, i love you" whispered Brax. "I promise as long as I'm around i will protect you" Brax cuddled the little bundle.

A small Heath stood on the chair next to Brax. He tickled the little bundle.

"Because you look after me because I'm your youngest brother do i have to look after Casey?" he asked, Brax chuckled. "yeah...but I'll be here" The brothers all sat in the corner.

"Bwaks!" called a 2 year Casey. "yes little man?" "I'm tiwed" yawned Casey. Brax scooped up Casey and tucked him into his bed. "night Case" he whispered. He looked at a sleeping Casey and smiled.

**End of flashback...**

****"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Casey happy birthday to you!" everyone clapped as blew out the candles. "Casey laughed as Heath put a birthday hat on his head. "Heath! Im not a baby!" he laughed and took the crown off.

"Yeah but your a kid. Your only sixteen...a kid and it seems like yesterday you called me Bwaks and i could pick you up..." Braxs voice trailed off. "no...no! Brax!" Brax grabbed him and slung him over his shoulder.

Charlie, Heath, Sasha, Dex and April all laughed. April fell over laughing. Bianca helped her up. Brax spun a laughing Casey around. "God Case, your as light as a feather" Brax said as he put him down.

Casey was in stitches! Brax cut the cake then they all headed up to the beach. April and Sasha were being taught by Casey and Heath how to surf. Charlie sunbathed on the beach with her best friend Bianca.

Dex and Sam another River boy were working on the barbecue. "Burgers are done!" shouted Sam. In the total their were 30 mouths to feed because of the river boys. They all sat on the sand.

Some boys knew Casey since he was a toddler and shared stories of his failed surf attempts and when he ran upto them on the beach and they picked him up.

Braxs best mate since 1st grade, Brad knew Heath and Casey as babys. They talked until sundown when Casey, Heath and Brax left.

Casey flopped down on the bed. He had the greatest birthday ever.

* * *

Casey walked out of his room. He was still tying his school tie when he bumped into Heath. "wasting your time with your time with school" he huffed, Brax slapped him around the head.

"OW!" "Lay off him, he's a smart kid" Brax said. Casey picked up his school bag and left. "bye!" he left.

Casey walked down the road. "Casey!" called April across the road. Casey walked across to where Sasha and April were standing.

He crossed the road.

Tyres screeched.

The black car, hit into Casey. He rolled across the bonnet and flipped over the roof before hitting the ground.


	26. Survival?

_**Whooooooo! Dun dun duuuuuuuuu! Like i said, I'm not afraid to kill Casey off! Enjoy ;) xxxxxxxx**_

Chapter twenty six

"CAAAAAASSEEYY!" screamed April and Sasha. They ran over to him. Sasha knelt down. The man in the car stepped out.

"Oh god! He just walked out! Is he okay?" he babbled on. "Call an ambulance!" Sasha screamed at him. "okay" he said and whipped out his phone. "Casey! Please!" cried Sasha. Casey had blood slowly trickling down his temple and jaw bone in red streaks. "oh god" Sasha wiped tears away.

April ran, she ran and ran until she burst through the door of The Braxtons house. Heath was watching T.V and Brax was in the kitchen. "Hey April" he said. "Casey's been hit by a car you have to come now!" she screamed. They ran out of the door without a word.

Sasha lay by the side of Casey. A few people were watching on the paths as sirens neared. She saw Brax and Heath run at full speed to his side. "Casey!" screamed Brax and fell to his knees. Heath went to the other side and went to shake him.

"DON'T!" screamed Sasha, "he could have a spinal injury!" The paremedics ran up.

Brax and Heath were pushed back. The first paramedic shone a torch in Casey's eye and muttered something. A small crowd had gathered and began watching. They fitted a red/orange neck brace on Casey and lifted him away. He looked so still His brothers actually thought he looked dead.

Brax walked forward into the ambulance with Heath. "Casey?" he asked and looked at his youngest brother. "Were you there sir?" asked. Brax didn't answer. He stared and stared at his brother until his eyes stung. Heath was sitting on the bench seat and gripped the gurney bars.

"please Casey come on, youve survived loads! Meningitis, beaten up, Almost drowned and you've been kidnapped at least three times" Whispered Brax. The paramedic gave Brax a look. But he didn't care. He focused on his brother.

Brax felt the sirens die and the ambulance stop. He couldn't breathe. The surroundings were dying out and blurry all Brax could focus on and see was his sixteen year old brother.

They wheeled him inside a room and Brax and Heath were forced out.

* * *

Brax sat against the wall. His heart was thumping. "Casey, Casey, Casey, Casey" was all he could think. Charlie layed a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off. Heath was hiding his face with his hands. "Brax, think positively..." began Charlie.

"WHAT! My friggin brother has been hit by a car! He could die, he could already..." Brax couldnt finish. A lump rose in his throat.

"Mr. Braxton" A nurse came out. Heath walked to Braxs side. "im afraid it's not good news" she said. "Im sorry but your brother...

_**Is he alive or dead and remember i love shocking you and I'm not afraid to kill him off... Read next chapter ;) xxxxxxxx**_


	27. Nightmare

_**Enjoy my lovely readers, he he he he heeee ;) xxxxxxxx THERE IS a twist at the end just please, please read on until the very end, for me please especially you Emma! Xxxxxxxx enjoy ;) xxxxxxxx**_

Chapter twenty seven

Dex sat anxiously at home, he waited for news from Sasha of Casey. Ded sat there nervously tapping his leg and staring at his phone. "call Sash" he muttered.

(_" im sorry but your brother has...) _"...serious injuries. He has a broken leg and arm, a fractured wrist and hip and a few cracked ribs. He has slight internal bleeding but that is a least concern...Your brother has a fractured skull and we think it may have damaged the brain"

Brax stared. "No" he said. "no this can't be happening!" he raised his voice. "No! No! Not to Casey!" Brax began toalmost yell. Heath punched the wall. Charlie walked over to Brax. "Lets see him..." Charlie gripped Brax and followed the nurse into the room.

Casey lay there. The way he was with Meningitis was nothing like this. He had casts on and a tube entering his throat and one going up his nose . The familiar beeps from the machines echoed in Braxs ears. Everything went black, Brax felt like he had passed out. The tube going up Caseys nose. The beeps got louder and dragged they increased and got faster until he realised it was Casey.

"help in here!" he heard a nurse yell. Brax felt himself being ushered out of the room. "cardiac arrest" he heard. They watched out of the window that was next to the door.

"shock pads!" demanded the doctor. He shocked Casey. "no pulse, go again" They shocked him again, "no pulse, again" they shocked him. "Again...clear" they shocked him.

Silence.

"Time of death 12:16" said the doctor.

Brax stooped breathing. The background became blurred. Casey was dead. Brax had just lost his baby brother. "NO!" he heard himself scream. He heard himself repeat it over and over again. He flipped over tables and hit the wall. Heath was in the chair,tears pouring down his face.

Brax bjrst through the door. "CAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEE EEEEYYYYYYYYYYYY!" he screamed so loud everyone looked. He ran to his brother. The tubes and Everything had been taken away. Brax grabbed Caseys cold hand.

"Dont do this to me mate" he pleaded, Tears streaming down his face. He could hear Heaths screams from the hall. He was crying a river. "Please Casey, i love you, don't do this to me, please your my baby brother, dont leave me, please dont leave me" he cried. Cupping Casey's face.

"Brax...Brax?" Charlies voice came dreamily toward him. Everything went blank. Brax could make out a dark haired girl looking at him. Everything came into view. Brax sat up. "what happened?" he cried. "you saw Casd the blacked out...we sat you down here." said Charlie.

Brax was sitting in a chair. He glanced over at Casey's bed and saw the machines beep normally. "They say Casey has NO damage to the brain but he will be in alot of pain and kept in hispital for a few days" Charlie grinned.

Brax walked over to Casey and held his hand with Heath who had his hand on his shoulder. Casey was alive. It was a dream...

**Well,**_** did you enjoy my twist in the chapter! Of course I'd never kill Casey**_

_**Give ideas olease thanks xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx ;) xxxxxxxx**_


	28. Revelation

_**Last chapter wasn't perfect! Hope you enjoyed it and thanks to Emmas lovely review i am not ending this story yet but eventually I will have to :'(. More chax and hurt expected, enjoy ;) xxxxxxxx **_

Chapter twenty eight

Brax had told Charlie of his 'nightmare' he knew now what losing Casey would mean to him. Heath was in police custody.

He'd punched and broke the nose of the guy that hit Casey with the car. Casey had been in hospital for a couple of days and Brax was relived he hadn't any damage to his brain. Casey was in agony though, he was constantly drowsy or unconscious because of the pain killers.

The nurse had said he is slowly progressing. They were doing a blood test on him for something Brax hadn't really registered in his mind.

Casey was sleeping and so was Charlie. Brax walked upto her and moved a strand of dark hair from her perfect face. "Brax?" Brax spun around. Casey was watching him. Brax raced to his bedside.

"Case? Are you okay?" he said nervously. "No..." Casey almost cried and Brax felt guilty as he noticed Casey didn't want to cry in front of him. Brax blamed bringing Casey up in the midst of gangs, abuse and The tough guy exterior.

"Every where hurts! My head feels like its splitting" said Casey, his voice hoarse. "All ican remember is stepping out then the car hitting me and waking up briefly in hospital...what haopened to me?"

Brax hesitated. "well you...you have a broken leg and arm, fractured wrist and hip and cracked ribs but you have very minor internal bleeding...which has stopped and your skull has a fracture" Casey closed his eyes.

Brax told him his nightmare. "i don't know what i would do if I lost you Case" Brax said. "get drunk?" Brax chuckled at Caseys remark. "probably, I'll tell Sasha your properly awake...Heath assaulted they guy that hit you" Casey rolled his eyes. "i wanna see him" he said.

" Okay, he'll be out as the man said he won't press charges" Brax stood up and went out to call them.

Sasha fussed all over him. Kissing him and making him laugh. Heath had raced over to him. "Brax taught us how to cross Roads Case! Idiot" he said. "yeah yeah, im starving! When i get out i need a chinese takeaway" he sighed. Everyone laughed.

A nurse came in carrying a breakfast tray. "Well, you are staying in for another night but your doing well. Alot of Casts though and be careful with your ribs." the nurse smiled and placed the tray in front of Casey.

She left and Casey sniffed the food and grimaced making everyone laugh.

Brax helped Casey through the door. He was on crutches and had a sling for his arm. He stubbornly denied a wheelchair so suffered with Crutches.

Brax made him a cup of tea and sat down with him. "no surfing, moving out or even reaching for the remote" he ordered. Casey huffed, typical Brax. "fine, just don't let April in...you know what she's like always fussing and she'll be feeding me baby food!" Brax laughed.

Danny Braxton leaned up the alley. A man walked upto him. "i did what you said, i rammed the kid with my car" said the man. "Yeah, favour done, you owe me nothing. Payment for the lawyer is in here" Danny handed the man an envelope " Well you you could have done more damage but god enough...Next its Cheryl, Heath and That cop wife of his then I'll round them all up and shoot them" laughed Danny.

The man walked off. Danny Braxton was gonna come back hard.

_**READ! **_

_**The next few chapters are medium and contain violence. If they are too short im sorry and i wont intend to make them short. Review, give STORYLINE ideas enjoy next few chapters ;) xxxxxxxx**_


	29. Target

_**Enjoy the revenge of Danny starting with Heath...enjoy ;) xxxxxxxx**_

Chapter twenty nine

Brax cuddled Charlie as they watched a horror. Casey and Sasha were next to them. "AAGGHH!" they all screamed as the next gruesome attack occurred. Brax jumped and whoe'd. Charlie snuggled closer to him holding a pillow.

Heath walked home from Angelos, The street lamp flickered. He began whistling and turned down the alley. A man in black punched him in the stomach and before he had time to react he was clubbed unconscious.

Brax ran down the ward, Casey and Charlie in tow. They saw Heath sitting in a bed a few bruises on his face with a split lip and cut head. "Heath! Who the frick did it?" Brax demanded. "Dunno, he whacked me unconscious before i could see. Cops say none of my belongings were nicked so it was a 'targeted' attack."

Charlie pattee Heaths head. "Aww! Poor you" she said. "Whatever, Just forget it, its only a few bruises and a splut lip...maybe a bump on the head" Brax shook his head. His phone rang. It was a message.

'_whos next Brax? I mean Casey was first, Heath was second...who's next? D' _Brax growled. Casey being hit by the car was no accident, Heaths attack was targeted and he had a good idea who 'D' was. Danny.

TWO

Cheryl rushed from the taxi. She wanted to see her sons, Her youngest had been hit by a car and her middle son was beat up. She needed to see them.

Cheryl crossed the road and tried in vain to hail a taxi. Cheryl quickly walked to the bus stop. No one was there and all Cheryl could see was the odd car.

She walked through the roughest street in her new town. A force from behind pulled her handbag. Charyl turned and was hit in the nose.  
The mugger grabbed her hand bag before knocking her to the ground and kicking her twice in the stomach. He ran with her handbag leqving her gasping on the gritty ground.

Brax helped a hurt Cheryl into the house. Her nose was bleeding and she was hurt. Cheryl was pretty shook up about it. She began to make a fuss of Casey and Heath when they walked through the door and Brax took the opportunity to talk to Charlie about Danny.

"It probably is but we can't start pointing fingers can we?" she said, "He'll get caught if he carrys on like this but we have to keep everyone in our eye sight. I know now why Ruby was murdered" Charlie began to cry and Brax pulled her in for a hug.

"I'll kill him" he growled.

THREE

Charlie walked into Angelos. It was closed and Charlie cursed as she thought she would catch Brax in time. She began to walk back by the steps until someone pushed her. Agghh!" she cried as she toppled down the steps. Charlie landed in a heap on the floor. A little blood began to trickle down her face. She looked up but it was dots.

Charlie was picked up by her neck. The huge hands coiled around her neck and began to squeeze. The air was cut of completely. Charlie gagged in her throat, her legs kicking hard and her hands trying to tear the hands away.

Her lungs were feeling crushed and the attacker felt Charlies grip begin to weaken. Charlies desperate Gags and chokes became slow and when Charlies legs fell limp but her arms still held a weak grip the man let her go.

She fell on her back and the man kneeled over. Watching her suck in air, he knew she was too weak to move know so he covered her mouth and nose.

Charlies chest began to heave and her arns failed as more oxygen left her. The attacker grinned as her eyes rolled back into her head as he suffocated her. Her whole body went limp. Her chest slightly moving. Her eyes were rolled back still.

He left her half strangled and suffocated on the floor. He didn't want to kill her but he would soon.

Brax ran into Charlies hospital room. The oxygen mask was pulled over her. Angelo had found her and the doctor said if she'd been left another minute she'd have died.

Brax knew it was Danny...again and altbough Charlie was going to be fine in a few hours of more Oxygen he wqnted revenge.

Charlies eyes opened. Brax walked over and grabbed her hand. "Charlie, i love you. Did you see who did this?" he asked. Charlie shook her head and gasped in more air, thankful to have it. Brax kissed her on the head and sat diwn next to her.

Danny was extremely proud of himself. He couldn't wait until the big 'finale' as he called it. Brax would be in bits and Danny would have his revenge! Years of his life gone because his own son grassed him up to the cops for the robbery. Danny could taste the delicious smell of victory and smell the sweet smell of revenge. One week.

_**I AM WRITING WAY more chapters probably about 100! I love this story and prepare yourself for way more hurt/comfort! Review please xxxxxxxx :) xxxxxxxx**_


	30. Evil mind

_**Thanks for all your lovely reviews! Its so nice to hear you enjoy my stories xxxxxxxxxxxx REMEMBER!: Give your favourite ideas and what you would like to see happen in Home and away Braxton Begins and i will write it thankyou :) xxxxx enjoy ;) xxxxxxxx**_

Chapter Thirty...i think?

Heath walked with Casey to school. He had a shift Angelos and Sasha was ill so he decided to walk the way with Casey to annoy him. Casey had no Casts on but a bandage to support his wrist.

"Do you think you'll do well in your HSC ?" asked Heath, "huh? Maybe, i really hope so" replied Casey. "mm well your the smart and youngest Braxton" joked Heath slapping Casey's rucksack. "what are you? The trouble makiler?" "yeah i am and Brax is the big leader who rules us all" The brothers walked down the road laughing.

Danny watched them outside of his car. Brax was with that Buckton woman so now was time to roll. All or nothing.

Casey sat in History. "So when the vietnam war..." droned on Mr. Kevin, Casey sat making notes in his book and looked over to were Romeo sat. Thinking of Romeo made him think of Indi and thinking of Indi made him think of Ruby and thinking of Ruby made him sad and think of Sasha who was at home ill.

Casey only had April in his class and she had fallen asleep at the back. Boring. This continued for another 20 minutes before the bell went. Casey ran out. What a depressing lesson, he walked out if the school gates and home for lunch.

He looked in the bathroom mirror and realised his hair was longer and looked cool but also made bim look younger than sixteen which Brax said was still a kid, partly true. Casey saw someone in the mkrror behind him.

He turned around and Danny stood there. A gun in his hand. "Hey Case, lets go for a drive" Danny grinned evily. "no" said Casey. Danny walked upto him making Casey move back. Danny laughed. He grabbed Casey's fractured wrist making him cry out.

"You come with me or Heath and Brax bite the bullet" he snarled. Casey began to walk, throwing a filthy look at Danny.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Heath walked into the share house, it was 4 o'clock. Casey's rucksack was across the sofa. "Casey!" he called, "Case?" Heath walked into Caseys bedroom. No one, he looked around before blcoming back in the living room.

Danny stood there. "hello son, lets go for a drive" he said, "im nkt your son and no" snarled Heath. Trembling with anger. "Well I knew you'd say that mate, thats why if you don't come with me Casey is dead." Heaths eyes widened.

" If you want him to survive then lets go'" snarled Danny. Heath walked out of the door and into the car. "Casey!" he said urgently as Casey sat in the backseat. His hands were tied behind bis back with some plastic wirey thing. Danny clubbed Heath then quickly tightened Heaths bonds.

" Family bonding time" joked Danny.


	31. Choice

_**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter, xxxxx I really love writing this and i love coming home and reading the stats and the reviews. Enjoy ;) xxxxxxxx**_

Chapter thirty one

Casey squirmed, his wrist was killing him tied behind his back. Heath looked over. "Will you stop squirming" he snapped. Danny was smoking sitting on the bonnet. Casey and Heath were sitting in the backseat, "So-ree" said Casey sarcastically.

They didn't know where they were just somwewhere with alot of trees...'makes q change from the desert' thought Heath. "You would think he'd get bored, this is the second time he's kidnapped us" said Heath. Casey smiled.

Heath cheered up, he'd never admit but he did care about his little brother. He alaways annoyed Casey though. To him and Brax Casey was still a kid. He was only 16. Heath hated it when Cheryl had Casey. Brax seemed to look after Casey more.

Heath guessed thats why he would annoy Casey so much be he supposed he loved him all the same. Heath looked as Danny lit another cigarette, He remebered when Danny went to hit Casey.

_Heath was 11 and Casey was seven. Brax was working at the shop and Cheryl was at the pub. Heath heard Danny clutter into the house, Smashing a vase on the way. Heath heard frantic knocking at his bedroom door. He opened it and a wide eyed Casey rushed in._

_"Brax isn't here what are we gonna do!" he said. Heath shoved Casey under the bed and sat on it. Danny burst in. "Weres my boys!" he cried, He grabbed Heaths arm and pulled him up. Heath stood stock still. "No hug! I'll teach you how to show some respect to your father"_

_Danny raised his hand and Heath closed his eyes. "NOO! Leave Heath alone!" A small Casey ran out. Danny froze. Heath stared at his brother it was the first time he ever stood upto his father. Danny grabbed Casey and he screamed._

_"You ever talk to me like that again and I'll kill ya! Understand!" He shook Casey violently. Heath pulled his dads arm. "Leave him alone!" he shouted. Danny whacked Heath and threw Casey on the floor and walked ouT._

_Heath went over ti Casey and pulle him on his lap. "Heath are you okay?" Casey asked. "yeah, but you won't be..." Casey looked confused and Heath started tickling him. Caseys laughter filled the room._

__Danny stepped on his cigarette and walked back in the car. "Which one of you wants to call Darryl?' he asked. He called Brax and put him on speaker phone.

"Hey, Heath were are ya, have you seen Case. Charlies home now I..." Brax began. "Brax, we have a problem" Heath said. "What?" "Danny is sort of gonna shoot us" The phone went silent then he heard a crash.

"Were are you?' he snarled down the phone. "Some where with trees" Casey said. At the sound of Caseys voice as well of Heaths Brax smashed the table. "Brax, you have one hour meet in the Club house" The phone went dead.

The club house was a little hut deep in the Bush that Danny built them on the one day he wasn't drunk or hungover. Brax grabbed his keys and left for his Ute.

Casey was pulled from the car. "hey!" he protested. Heath followed. They walked into the club house with Danny pointing a gun at them.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Casey, "Its called revenge and its been coming for a long time" "what're you gonna do?" "It's simple...make Brax watch as i kill you" Casey looked at Heath who was scowling at his Dad.

"Dad, Casey is just a kid, please let him go" pleaded Heath. "no, if you ask again I'll make _you_ watch him die" Heath immediately shut up.

X

Brax sped down the road, he saw the familiar small wooden hut. He walked out to it. "DANNY!" he shouted. His pbone rang. "Darryl, were inside. Try anything funny and there dead...do as i say, do you understand?" Danny said down the phone. "i understand" answered Brax cooly.

"Come inside then" Danny said. Brax walked to the door and opened it. Heath and Casey were sat on the floor, Heath looked both scared and Bored but Casey just looked frightened. "its okay" he reassured Casey but Danny laughed.

"You can think that all you like Darryl but they aren't leaving this cabin alive" Casey shuffled. His wrist was worse and his arms were aching from being bent back.

"You like making decisions, being in charge so you're gonna make this decision...Which one will die first?" said Danny. Brax shook his head, "please, Danny. I'm begging you here. Just kill me not them" "Brax no way!" said Casey. "you aren't doing this mate" said Heath.

Danny walked over and pointed the gun at Casey. "If you don't choose I'll shoot this one first" Casey looked into Braxs eyes. Brax's heart melted.

"Danny...can i talk to you?" Danny strolled over to Brax and Casey sighed with relief. Brax waited until Danny was close to him then he pushed him.

Danny knocked into the wall and fell on the floor. The gun drooped and Brax kicked it away. He ran over to his brothers and untied them as quick as he could as Danny was recovering.

Casey cried out his wrist hurt. "RUN!" Yelled Brax as Danny scrambled for the gun. Heath pulleebon Caseys arm and they ran for the window.

Danny found the gun and shot.

'BANG'

_**Who was shot? Maybe one of them has died well i can say they all have their lives changed forever...**_

_**;) xxxxxxxx **_


	32. Punch

_**HEHE enjoy ;) xxxxxxxx**_

Chapter Thirty two

Brax looked around, Heath was fine and so was Casey. Danny fell to the floor, Charlie Braxton lowered her gun. The hole in the wall right next to Heaths head showed Danny had tried to shoot him.

The police checked over Danny Braxton, he was dead. "Brax, are you okay?" Brax didnt answer he grabbed both of his brothers and hugged them. "you okay?" he asked them, Heath nodded. "yeah" said Casey but he was shook up. They stared at their fathers dead body.

Charlie had shot him. Self defence, she wouldn't get in any serious trouble. The three brothers were led away.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Charlie still had her job, her husband and her friends but she had killed a man. She didnt understand why killing Danny Braxton made her feel bad, he was horrible and wanted to kill her brother in laws and husband.

She made a coffee and sat watching the television. Brax was with Casey and Heath down the beach, Charlie had a thought. She drank her coffe and got changed into beach clothes and bikini. She headed down the beach.

Hardly anyone was around, she could make out Brax and Heath talking by the rock pool and Casey and April laughing. Charlie began to walk over, "hey Charlie!" They all said. Brax kissed her.

"I'm going for a swim wanna come?" Charlie said. "nah, in a bit, go warm up and we can surf" Charlie laughed. She couldn't surf to save her life! She walked into the waves kicking them and wading in them.

The sea breeze swished her dark hair. She floated in the waves. So relaxing. "OW!" she knocked her head on the rock. There was no blood but it hurt. Charlie gulped and choked on the water.

"cuuu, cuhu!" she coughed. She tried ti breath in again and more water came in. A wave knocked her down. Charlie could see dots everywhere.

She stretched out her arms and was so close to the surface when a rush hit her into the rock. She gasped, mlre water in her mouth. Her lungs were almost half full. Charlie had the feeling if being suffocated like what Danny did to her. Ruby.

Her face played in her mind and she wanted her daughter. In a moment if madness Charlie breathed in water delibrately and again. She let herself go and floated.

She could just make out Braxs form swimming to her. Charlie closed her eyes. An arm grabbed her waist and pulled her upwards.

Brax splashed out of the sea with a limp Charlie across his shoulder. "Charlie!" he layed her down. She wasn't breathing.

He began CPR, hard and fast on her chest, forcing air into her lungs. After about 3 minutes Water gushed out if her mouth, she coughed it up. Brax sat her up and turned her to the side as Charlie choked the water out.

Charlie breathed in sweet air and held onto Brax. "Sorry" she choked up some more water. "It's okay, Charlie" He said as the ambulance arrived.

...

Casey sat with April in the share house. Sasha and him had an argument. Sasha wasn't spending time with him any more because she was 'busy' with her family. When Casey had asked Dex if there was anything going on and he said no.

Then Sasha and Casey had a big argument and April was comforting Casey. "She'll tell if she wants too, maybe you should go over there and apologise?" Said April, "no, she needs time to cool down...Brax is at Angelos I'll just hos see him" April left and Casey put on his red hoodie.

He never put the hood up because he hated it and Heath annoyed him by putting up on him all the time. Casey locked the house door and left for Angelos. Casey saw Heath on the way with Peewee and Brad.

"Hey Case, were ya going" "see Brax" "come to the surf club with us, mate" Casey said no and walked off. They were no doubt off to cause trouble. Casey thought.

He saw Sasha sitting on the pier alone. "Sash?" he ran upto her. "what Casey?" "are you okay, I'm sorry for our argument" he said. "sorry too...i gotta sort something out but I'll tell you tomorrow" Sasha walked off.

Casey threw a pebble into the sea and watched it Ripple. The moon was big and made the water look deep and darker. Casey stood up.

Boring. He walked back down the pier and through the alley. A man was passing through, Casey thought nothing of it and past.

The man pinned him up against the wall. The alley light showed Kyles face. "were is Charlie Braxton?" he snarled. "Why? Like I'm gonna tell you" he snapped back. "She killed my dad...your dad, we does she live, were is she?" Casey pushed Kyke away.

"Leave me alone, i have nothing to say to you" Casey began to walk off but Kyle jumped in front of him. "I killed your precious girlfriend, if you don't tell me where Charlie is...I'll kill you"

Casey punched him and they were soon fighting in the alley." Hey!" Heath shouted. He grabbed Kyle and went to punch him until he saw his face. "you!" he punched him hard. Casey stood there watching. "He killed Ruby" he said. "mmmmm" said Heath. Kyke looked up.

...

Kyle limped back to his car, Blood stained his clothes. Heath and the other two River boys beat him red and black.

Kyle looked at himself in the mirror. A river of blood from his mouth and nose, a black and swollen eye Not to mention countless cuts and bruises.

He was so gonna make them pay, he'd pull off what dad never could. He would kill them all.

Brax and Casey walked to the school. "Brax, i really don't wanna go" moaned Casey. "tough, suck it up your a smart kid" "im not a kid!" "yes you are! Now shoo" Brax pushed him into school.

'kid this and kid that!' Casey thought. Well, he'd show him. Casey waited until Brax had walked off before slipping out of school. Brax was always going on about school, school, school so Casey wanted to really annoy him and skive class.

Casey crept in the share house and pulled off his rucksack. He sat on the sofa and turned on the tv. He made himself some noodles and juice and sat down.

Brax walked into his and Charlie's house, Charlie was on duty and the house was empty. Brax cursed, he'd forgotten his keys for work. They were at the share house. Brax hot in his car and drove off.

Casey was still in his uniform, he washed the bowl and cup up then sat down. He flicked through the television. He heard a car engine outside. Brax.

Casey huffed, he was so gonna get told off but he didnt care. Brax opened the door. "what the hell?" he said. "leave it" Casey said and stood up. Brax grabbed his arm.

"I told you to go to school and what you did was walk straight home as soon as my back was turned!" Brax yelled. Casey tried to pull his arm away. "Leave me alone" he said.

"No, why did you skive school? Huh!" Brax was still gripping Casey. "Because i did" snapped Casey. Brax grabbed him and pushed against the wall.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" he shouted at his. "You get your backside to school now!"

Casey pushed Brax away. "No! Get lost Brax!" shouted Casey and went to walk to his bedroom. Brax grabbed Casey and punched him.

Brax gasped. What the hell had he done! He thought. Casey was on the floor, he covered his cheek and looked at Brax. "Oh my god, Casey! Im so sorry, i don't know where the frick that came from" he said and went to help Casey up. Casey pushed his hand away.

He stood up himself and ran into his bedroom. Brax would never hit brothers like that! ESPECIALLY Casey.

Brax stared. He had never done that before! The guilt came flooding in, he hit Casey of all people! Brax knocked on Casey's door. "Case? I didn't mean to do that...mate, im sorry, Case can i come in?" Brax said.

Casey muttered a yeah and Brax walked in. Casey was lying across his bed, Facing away. "That was like dad" Casey muttered. Brax felt even more guilty and horrified. He'd did what dad had done to Casey.

"Casey, you know i would never hurt you like that, i dont know what happened there. I hope you know that" Casey didnt reply. He lay there. "Casey?" "yeah, i know...i guess your forgiven" Casey turned around and Braxs heart sank as a bruise was forming on Caseys cheek.

Brax grabbed him for a hug and squezzed him. "Brax...too tight!" wheezed Casey. Brax let go. "you know what, we are going away" said Brax. "huh?" "we are going camping...to the bluff, Pack light and I'll call Charlie"

Casey cheered up and pulled a ruck sack out of his wardrobe. Brax called Charlie who said it was. Great that he was getting some time with Casey.

Casey and Brax got in his Ute and drove off.


	33. Crash

_**Please review and give ideas, thanks xxxxxxxxxxxx enjoy ;) xxxxxxxx **_

Casey had the best time of his life. They'd rock climbed, swam, climbed trees and prank called, they even played basketball. They stayed out there for about two days and Casey was sad to leave.

"You have a good time?" smiled Brax. "yeah! We need to do that again" Brax was glad Casey had a good time. Whenever Brax saw the bruise on Casey's cheek he'd feel guilty. Brax's phone rang just as they parked up to his house.

It was Heath. "Brax I'm up by Mangrove river school...can you pick me up?" Brax huffed and said yes. "Case put your belt back on we gotta go and get Heath" They reversed and drove back to there old town. It was a different sight to Summer bay. Mangrove was rough.

Heath was by the school and got in. "freezing cold out there" he said. "What were you doing?" asked Brax. "Just seeing a friend l" They drove onwards.

Casey told Heath about their 'amazing' camping trip and both brothers felt like Casey was a like a little kid again. It was only the 3 words that ruined the atmosphere. "Brax watch out!' shouted Casey.

A car was joyriding along the road. Brax swerved to avoid it but then the car turned over. It rolled along the road to many times to count then came to a halt. There was no sound.

.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..

Brax coughed, He woke up and felt warm blood trickle down his head. The car was upside down, He groaned and looked next to him. He gasped, Casey was unconscious with blood like Brax trickling down his head.

"Casey!" he cried, He looked behind him. Heath was groaning. "Heath!" Heath looked at him, "oh my...Brax? What happened?" he said. "Its gonna be okay, calm down" Brax reassured him. petrol was gushing from the engine and a flame was by the tyre.

Heath saw it too. "Ahh! Oh my god!' he started to whack the door and kick at it. "Heath! Stop it! Heath!" Heath stopped at Braxs shouting. "It's okay mate, we gotta get Casey out" said Brax.

"Casey, Casey, Casey. Thats all you think about! Never mind me!" shouted Heath. "Heath! That's not true, he's our little brother and your gonna leave him in a car that could explode?" Brax shouted at him.

Heath looked down guiltily, He looked around and saw Casey's seatbelt. "Brax is hus seatbelt stuck?' Brax tugged at it. "its loose, is yours?" Heaths was and so was Braxs.

Brax undid his and landed on the floor littered with broken glass. He slowly undid Casey's seat belt and put him on the floor. The flame ignited and when Brax tried to move his foot was stuck.

"Heath!" he shouted was in the chair. "push Casey out of the car!" he shouted. Sirens wailed. "Heath now" Heath sat froze. Brax was screaming at him. The car was on fire. Brax wrenched his foot loose just as Heath undid his belt.

Heath grabbed Casey's arm and pushed him through the window. Fire engines pummelled the car with water just as Heath slipped unconscious.

...…...…...…...

Brax hated his sling he hated having stitches above his temple , he hated having a dislocated shoulder. The doctors said he was lucky to survive and have minor injurys.

Heath was getting impatient with sitting in a bed. His leg was broken and two ribs he also had concussion. Brax went to see him. Heath said he looked banged up with a cut cheek and bruises in random places.

"Your one to talk" said Brax, looking at Heaths cuts and bruises. " are you in a mood with me?" he asked. Brax looked up. "You were gonna leave Casey in a burning car" "hey! I pushed him out and we were in there too!"

Brax shook his head. "I wouldn't even have to think twice about pushing you or Case out" Heath decided to change the subject."How is Casey?" he asked.

"Awake, he has concussion, a sprained leg tendon and his left arm is broken, the doctor said we are miracle patients...lack of injuries in a horrific car crash oh and I'm buying a new Ute." Brax left.

Casey sat in hospital. Third time in a year and second time for a car crash. Brax walked in. "Hey" he said, "Hi, another cast for a month or two" moaned Casey. Brax laughed.

Casey, Heath and Brax arrived home. Casey sat down and began snoring. "sorry Casey" muttered Heath. Brax glanced at his brother and decided to stop giving him a hard time.

He made two cups if tea and and gave one to Heath. "when Casey was born i said I'd look after him, i almost let him die" Brax sat with Heath. "we're here now, together".

_**Oh i am a soppy person, i didn't want extensive injuries but we still have these knew storylines coming up...**_

_**Kyle kills again?**_

_**Kyle arrested...**_

_**Charlie pregnant?**_

_**THE STORM...**_

_**Lost at sea...**_

_**Traitor in the River boys...**_

_**Give ideas, review and PM me thanks loads xxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	34. Storm

_**Oh my god Emma that review was lovely! You are my favourite fan xxxxxxxxxxxx I have watched the youtube video Echo and its nice, the song fits perfectly xx i hope you all enjoy this chapter and have a guess who Kyle Might kill xx**_

_**Also in the real life home & Away Casey gets stabbed in juvie by that Courtney xx enjoy ;) xxxxxxxx **_

Chapter thirty four

Brax and Charlie were temporarily living in the share house with Casey and Heath because their house had a gas leak.

Charlie was making pancakes while Brax was pouring out juice, Casey walked out of his bedroom yawning. "wow, pancakes!" He sat down.

"Juice?" asked Brax, "yeah please" Brax poured him juice and Charlie placed the pancakes on the table before sitting down herself.

Casey squirted syrup all over his pancakes, "whoa, whoa, whoa! Save some for us" said Brax. Charlie chuckled, She felt like family, Casey was like a son to her and Brax was going on at him about his homework.

"Fine! I'll call Sasha around tonight for studying" Casey put his plate and glass in the sink then went to brush his teeth.

"Brax, I want Casey to live with us" said Charlie, Brax stared. "He's like a son to me and he should grow up in a family environment, i saw Heath and Bianca talking about her moving in with him and then Casey could go and be out the way...what do you say?"

Charlie watched a smile spread across Braxs face. "i say yeah, he can have the second biggest bedroom because his room here is tiny. We'll ask him" Brax said.

Casey walked out washed and ready to get dressed. "Case! Would you like to move in with us?" Charlie pounced on him. "what? Really?" he said. "Yeah really" "then okay" Charlie jumped on Casey

"Thankyou! Your moving in this weekend okay?" "okay" Charlie went to get dressed and Casey and Brax smiled.

* * *

Casey sat in English, he was making a presentation about Shakespeare with Dex, April and Sasha. "whoa!" said Dex as lighting crackled outside. April hated the load noise of the thunder.

Heavy rained battered the window, "Ooooooo, the storm!" Teased Casey, Sasha burst out laughing. A pupil messenger came in.

"Can everyone grab their belongings and make their way to the hall please" She said. Everyone grabbed their things and walked out. "Crap!" Casey went back inside followed by April.

Casey picked up his school books and shoved them in his rucksack. Lighting struck the window and it shattered. "Aggggggggghhhhhhhh!" April screamed.

Her and Casey ran from the room. They quickly walked down the hallway. The roof let out a groan and collapsed. April screamed, they ran the other way and Casey opened a random door.

It was the tiny boxroom the janitor called his 'office'. Thin rickety metal staircase shook, the room was full of water about knee deep. "oh my god!" said April.

Casey turned to open the door but it had locked itself. Casey shook it and kept shaking it, the staircase collapsed and they fell into the water.

"April? April!" shouted Casey, he looked to see a spluttering April in the corner, he waded over. The water was freezing and filling fast.

"No one is gonna find us! We're gonna die!" panicked April. "No, we'll get out Aps" reassured Casey.

* * *

Brax watched the news, intrigued about the storm. "Summer bay high is being closed due to flooding and collapsed roofs" said the news lady.

Brax sighed, the phone rang. "Hi, its me Bianca" Bianca worked at the school as an English teacher. "Oh hi Bianca"

"Casey and April are missing, have they come back to yours?" "No, where are they?" "we don't know thats why we are asking you...come down the school and hurry up about it!"

Brax left the house.

Casey and April were now treading water, April was crying. "April! Don't cry okay? We'll get out, Brax or Bianca will come" said Casey, "Why do you rely on your brother so much?" asked April.

"Because he's been like my hero ever since i was a kid, why?" April didn't answer she looked into Casey's blue eyes.

April tilted her head and kissed him. Casey didn't pull away he liked the feeling of warm lips instead of the cold feeling he had now , they carried on before April pulled away. They shivered it was the freezing water. They locked eyes.

"I got an idea" Casey said, He swam under water and rose with a thin metal pole. He put it up so it reached the door. "climb up" said Casey, "what? No way...i cant leave you" said April. "Yeah you can, just go and get help!".

Casey watched as April climbed the pole, she grabbed the doorstep just as the pole snapped. She held on and almost slipped.

"April!" Casey cried urgently. April groaned as she hauled herself up and began to run.

Brax and Bianca walked down the hall way calling Casey and April. They were almost giving up hope when a soaking wet April with warm tears streaking down her cheeks.

Bianca caught her, "We fell in the water, janitors room...Casey still in there, it was cold!" Cried April, Brax, Bianca and April ran to the room to see Casey bobbing in the water.

"Case!" yelled Brax, "Im okay! Just frezzing!" Casey shouted back up. Brax jumped in and swam to him. "You okay?" "yeah" Brax didn't understand how Casey and April could have coped in the freezing water.

A couple minutes later, Bianca returned with rescue services and they got Casey and Brax out. Casey sat drying off with April.

They all joked about it before a loud groan above them silenced them.

The roof collapsed.

Brax grabbed Casey and pulled him against the wall, Bianca pushed April away and dirty water flooded the floor. The peices of sharp roof fell on top of them.

Casey cried out as a chunk of wood trapped his leg. Brax fell to the floor as a bricks pummelled down.

The dust cleared, April saw Biancas limp body half buried in the rubble. "Bianca!" she ran to her. A rescue man was lying buried in rubble with Glassy eyes. April screamed as she realised he was dead.

Casey groaned and looked around, It was dusty and Aprils screamed rang out, "April!" he shouted and kicked the wood away.

He pushed the rubble from him and sat up. April was crying by an unconscious Bianca. "Case? A little help here mate" Brax said, his arm was trapped in a pile of bricks.

Casey slowly unburied his arm, Brax groaned and winced. "Its broken" Casey said. Brax gave him a look that said 'well no way' sarcastically.

Bianca stirred. April looked into her eyes. "You okay sis?" Bianca whispered. "what about you!" "fine"

By the looks of things, Bianca was definitely not fine. More rescue services helped them out and delicately removed bianca from the rubble.

Brax had a broken arm and sprained ankle. Bianca had a broken leg and her spune had some damage bug luckily nothing that could stop her from walking permanently.

Casey and April had mild Hypothermia and April had a concussion and wrist injury.

Heath sat on Biancas hospital bed, They were organising their 'moving in together' phase. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said Bianca. "Are you crazy? How can we not have candles in the living room?" "urr, because there a fire hazard!" argued Heath.

April and Casey chuckled together, "What a stupid thing to argue about" said April, "mmmm, i know what to argue about" "huh...oh, no i don't want to talk about it" said April, she began to walk away. Casey ran after her.

"Why did you do it?" he asked, "Because i...i...oh it was in the moment" April said. "But your with Dex and I'm with Sasha" "Shut up Casey! We are friends are okay, it was just in the moment and i hope it doesn't ruin our friendship" April stormed away leaving Casey dumbfounded in the hospital hall.

**Sorry if you expected more** ! _**its because i have something SHOCKING and AMAZING planned for next chapter! I hope you enjoy next chapter its going to be GREATER than any other chapter i think ;) xxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	35. Baby

**_The_**_ next_**_chapters are gonna be extreme but this chapter is mostly happy stuff and a few new arrivals, there will be some Angst too but i needed to brighten things up again, enjoy ;) xxxxxxxx _**

Chapter Thirty five

Casey looked around his new bedroom, it was big for once and he could wake up to an actual breakfast and a genuine good morning.

Charlie and Leah insisted on making a big dinner to 'set the mood' and Leahs son VJ came round, The big tea was ruined by the steak burnt and the salad over dressed so they settled for a Chinese takeaway.

Casey flopped down on his bed, he pulled the cover of him and snuggled up. He loved bed, he loved sleeping he basically loved everything that didn't involve moving around too much except for surfing and eating.

For once Casey slept like a baby.

Brax woke up, Charlie was sleeping next to him. He got up and walked across the landing. Casey was in a cacoon of his covers snoring. Brax chuckled.

He walked down stairs and began making a cup of coffe. His phone rang, "yeah hello?" "Brax, we have a situation" said Heath. "what?" groaned Brax. "We got into a fight with Hammer and then we sorta said we'd fight today at 12 o'clock at Mangrove River beach"

"You frigging idiot!" cursed Brax, "Now I'll have to be there to support my friends and my wife is a cop!" Brax put the phone down. "what was that about?" asked Casey who stood in the door way.

"Nothing, you ent getting involved and not a word to Charlie okay?" said Brax, "Brax, i want to help!" protested Casey. "No, if you turn up I'll kick your ass myself okay" Casey sat down without a word.

Brax handed him a coffe and made some toast. They sat down, Casey began to butter his toast. "I got HSC trials next Tuesday or Wednesday" said Casey, "ah, goodluck you'll do well" "don't jinx it" The brothers laughed.

Charlie woke up, she breathed in the fresh air of the morning and closed her eyes. The familiar taste of bile rose in her throat and she ran acfoss the hallway and into the bathroom.

Charlie threw up, She could hear Brax and Casey laughing down stairs. More sick came up. She got the last of it out and flushed the toilet. She reached in the cuboard and pulled out a box.

She pulled the stick out of the box. She knew what she needed to do.

Heath woke up to Bianca, she was draped around him. Heath put his arm around her, Bianca stirred. "mmmmmmm" she smiled half asleep. Heath looked down at her. He lay his head back and began to sleep.

Charlie's heart skipped a beat. She looked at the word. Positive. Charlie blinked, were her eyes deceiving her? No, she was pregnant.

Charlie walked down stairs. "Hey Charlie" said Casey, "hi Charles" said Brax. "honey i have something to tell you" Charlie took her husbands hands.

"Brax I'm pregnant" Brax stared at her. He picked her up and spun her around, he was grinning. "really?" he said. "yeah!" Charlie grinned at his reaction. Casey joined them for a hug.

"how far gone?" he asked, "the test says i am 3 weeks gone...when i had morning sickness i tbought it was a bug, i can have a test" Brax touched Charlies stomach.

"you seem a little bigger..." Charlie slapped his head. Her tummy and waist line were a little bigger. "I'll book us an appointment" said Charlie. The atmosphere was great.

Charlie and Brax looked at there baby in the ultrasound scan, he was so tiny. "oh Brax look!" smiled Charlie and she began to cry. Brax held her hand. "In 15 weeks you can come back and find out the sex of your baby" Charlie gasped. "our baby".

The river boys sat on the beach, Brax had told them to wait and Heath was going crazy. He saw Brax and Casey approach. "whats the news?" he asked. "Well boys, Charlies pregnant!" said Brax. Tbey bohs all congratulated Brax and Brad insisted on if it was a boy his name would be mentioned as a possibility.

"I am still going to the fight, but i will be cutting back in what collen calls your 'delinquent' behavoir" the boys chuckled. They made their way to Mangrive river and Casey was forced to stay behind.

They saw Jonas who now led the gang due to Hammer and Jakes death, standind there with the group. Brax stood in the middle. "lets settle this" Jonas pushed him and the fight began. Brax punched kicked and pushed until Jonas fled. The others followed and Heath gave one final punch before the victim ran.

**__**Brax checked on his mates and none seemed seriously hurt except for Tom who had a crushed hand. Brax arrived in to see Charlie eating a celery stick. "what are you doing?" asked Brax. "got to keep healthy for our baby" she bit the celery stick.

* * *

Charlie shivered as the cold gell was rubbed around her belly. Her belly was getting bigger and Charlies beloved skinny jeans where no more. Brax clutched her hand nervously.

The nurse scanned Charlie's stomach until a fast little heartbeat was found. Brax and Charlie gasped, "The baby is perfectly healthy and happy...would you like to know the gender?" asked the nurse.

Brax and Charlie said yes. "Congratulations, your having a baby boy" Charlie gasped and began to cry. Brax looked at the baby, his son.

The river boys drank a beer and toasted to Braxs son. Charlie had even joined them. "boy's...would you like to know the name of our son?" asked Charlie. "yeah" the boys chanted.

"Our son is going to be called Jaime. Hacey. Braxton" she said. "Jaime is french for i love you and we love our son, Hacey is a mixture of Heath and Casey l" The brothers smiled.

" .Braxton" said Brax. "My son"


	36. Kyle

_**Yeah well, I'm in the mood for hurt-charcter so here is a chapter that i have been planning for a week, enjoy ;) xxxxxxxx, **_

Chapter thirty six.

Brax handed Charlie a cup of tea, She was getting big. 8 months gone! "Thanks babe" said Charlie. "Jamie likes tea, don't you?" she asked her womb, with baby Jamie in.

A knock on the door made Brax jump to his feet. He opened to see a bleach blonde girl with sparkling blue eyes standing there. She wore tiny shorts and a shoulder blade top. Tegan.

Tegan was Braxs ex-girlfriend...and Heaths. She was trouble, "Tegan?" said Brax astonished. "I heard you married a cop of all people...and got her pregnant!" Tegan smiled. She walked in and saw Charlie sitting on the sofa.

"Tegan" Charlie growled. Brax had told her all about that cow. "You must be Charlie!" she said. "How the hell did you keep Brax in line?" Jelousy singed in Tegans voice.

Casey walked in. "Tegan!" he shouted and they hugged. "Hey Case, god your tall and you must be about...16?" said Tegan, "yeah, i am!" "I haven't seen you since you were about...11!' they hugged again.

Brax pulled Casey away. "Thanks for stopping by but...can you go? Heath'll want to see ya" Brax said. "Brax!" said Casey, "Oh, Heath invited me! He said you were married and a baby on the way and he's settled in with a girl and i findthat hard to believe" Tegan walked and wrapped her arms around Casey's neck.

"Youngest Braxton here i come" Casey pulled away and Brax pulled her off him. "He's a kid Te, just go" Sighed Brax. Tegan stared and Brax gestured for the door. Tegan stomped out.

Kyle watched the blonde girl leave, he'd been watching the Braxtons carry on with life as if nothing had happened. He would wait patiently.

Kyle followed the blonde girl, he heard her name was Tegan. She had some sort of connection to Brax and complicated his plans. Nothing was more important than his fathers vengeance and Tegan was getting in the way. He did it once and would do it again.

Tegan walked down the road, She was so gonna have Heath! This Bianca girl would be history. She carried on walking when a brunette man about Heaths age walked casually down the road.

Kyle reached in his pocket. Tegan was about one metre from him. He took the knife out and pushed it into Tegans stomach.

Tegan stopped. She had an unbearable pain in her stomach. She put her hand there and blood oozed out. "uhh!" Tegan tried to walk but Kyke grabbed her.

Kyle dragged Tegan into the bushes, out of the office light. He pushed her to the floor and held her down. She was screaming.

He stabbed her in the stomach again, Her screams rang out. She tried to get up and flailed her limbs but Kyles grip was strong. He stabbee her in the stomach and kept plunging the knife into her chest, stomach and everywhere on her torso.

The ground was sludgy with blood and her white shoulder blade top was red. Tegans screams stopped and she lay there. Her eyes were open and half rolled back. Kyle stopped after about 45 stabs.

He checked her pulse and it was faint...Maybe 10 beats a minute? Kyke stabbed her in the chest, neck and pelvus and the amount of blood was terrifying. He stood up.

Tegan had stab wounds everywhere, the blood was everywhere and her eyes half rolled back stared. Her right arm was bent by her head and her legs were straight. Kyle left her.

* * *

Brax hated himself. He pushed Tegan out into the night alone and now she lay dead. The police say she had been stabbed everywhere in her torso and pelvis. She had been dragged in the bush and murdered.

Brax sighed. Poor Alf Stewart. He went out to see the plants and there she was lying there. Tegan.

Casey sat in the library, he was on the computer. "Hey" Someone put a hand on his shoulder. It was April. "I'm sorry about Tegan...but can i talk to you?" They walked in the isolated spot right at the back of the libary.

April clutched Casey's arm. "I like you" she said, "aw thanks!" smilee Casey, "No! I mean i _really _like you" said April. "oh...But Dex" "oh screw him! He and i argued and now...now we're not together" April bit her lip.

"Your facing troubles with Sasha, she still hasn't told anyone and well...I'm here" April locked lips with Casey. They stood there kissing. "I wanna be with you Case" said April.

"I wanna be you too" They kissed. "we just can't tell Sash...she's in a bad place" "Casey, what are we gonna do? Have and affair?".

Charlie sat on the sofa. "What rubbish" she flicked through the T.V. She felt hungry, She stood up to. "Hey Charlie" Charlie turned around. Kyle Braxton stood there. He held a gun.

"Kyle no" said Charlie, "This is for my father" said Kyle. He shot.

Charlie fell to the floor, A red patch appeared on her chest, He ran.


	37. Bye, Bye baby

_**Ouch! Poor Tegan, worried about Charlie? You should be hehehehe, enjoy ;) xxxxxxxx **_

Chapter thirty seven

Charlie lay on the floor. She was awake...hardly though. She saw everything blurry. Brax and Casey had ran in, The ambulance had took her away and all Charlie could think was Jaime.

Brax warched them work on Charlie, he could not believe this was happening. Sid Walker came out. "Brax, Charlie has damage to the lung, she needs a tranfusion and if the damage exceeds she may need a transplant".

Brax closed his eyes and Heath put a supporting hand on his shoulder. "What about Jamie?" he asked. "We need to take Jaime out...an emergancy caesarean, Can we have your permission? It will give Jaime a good chance but can also create risks for Charlie"

Brax had choose, Casey moved next to him. "Jaime needs a chance, I'm sure Charlie will pull through...it's your call" he said.

Brax looked up. "Take him out" he said.

* * *

Brax looked down at the small baby in the incubator. He was so tiny, Brax stuck his finger in and the baby touched his hand. "Hey little man" said Brax, Casey looked in awe st his nephew and so did Heath.

Charlie was in recovery and there was no need for a transplant, the blood transfusion went well. The doctor said Jaime could be taken out in a couple of weeks and Charlie would be fine.

Brax walked into see Charlie. "Hi" she said weakly, Brax held her hand. He showed her pictures of Jaime and they filled in the birth certificate.

Casey tickled Jaimes small palm, The baby gave a light shriek. "He's making excellent progress" said the nurse, Casey smiled. His phone rang, it was April.

"Hey Aps" "Hey Case, I'm outside the hospital with Bianca, she's arguing with the receptionist. What ward are you on?' Casey told her the ward and soon Bianca came in and sat on Heaths lap.

April cooed over Jaime when Brax wheeled Charlie in.

"Charlie!" they all gasped. She was pale and her hair was a little bushy. Charlie greeted them all then put a shaking hand in Jaimes incubator.

They all left Brax and Charlie with their son and crept out. Casey and April hid themselves in the cuboard. They began to fiercely kiss.

April smiled. "HSC in A few weeks" she said. "You'll do fine...me on the other hand" "shut up Casey! You'll do great" they laughed.

* * *

Charlie and Brax took Jaime home, They were so happy. Charlie loved it when she woke up every morning and watched Casey tease Jaime, Brax make cups of coffe then Casey would leave for school and she would spend all dsy with her son.

She secretly classed Casey as her son and it felt like he was except him and Brax were brothers. Casey was happy with most of his HSC trial examinations except his English and History because of his Dyslexia.

Brax walked in the door and saw Charlie curled up on the sofa with a cup of tea watching Jaime play with his mobile. Brax scooped Jaime up and whirled him around. Jaime laughed. Brax couldnt believe Jaime was 6 months old!

There were still no leads on Kyle in those six months. Brax and Charlie put him in his cot.

Kyle Watched Casey and Heath on the beach. Oh how loathed them, when he was younger all his dad could talk about was them. He felt happy when Danny had found out it was Brax behind him losing half his life.

They both knew Brax cared about his brothers more than anything. Then that Charlie murdered his father. Revenge will come.

...

"AAAAAGGGGGGHHHH!" screamed Charlie, she ran from the house and was still screaming. Brax ran out carrying Jaime. 'Somebody help us!" he screamed, Geena ran over with John. "whats happened?" "Jaime! He's stopped breathing!" Brax screamed.

Brax carried the small coffin down the aisle. It was pale blue and quite light, he placed it on the stand. 'goodbye Jaime' he said, shakily...tears streaming down his cheeks. Chsrlie walked over. She had circles under her eyes and her eyes were puffy. Cot death, they placed the reeth on the tiny coffin.

Charlie buried her face in Braxs shoulder. They barely heard the ceremony, they didn't feel the sun on their faces as Jaimes was lowered in a small grave. Casey threw a rose in followed by Heath, Bianca, Leah and Irene. Casey threw a rose from Ruby in too.

Brax and Charlie threw their Blue Rose in with a yellow ribbon. "Your with your sister now" sobbed Charlie. Brax felt a chill and looked down as the wind blew Rubys rose next to Charlie and Braxs. "Look after Jaime, Rubey" whispered Brax and he heard the wind whisper, "I will..."


	38. Gone

_**Sorry about Jaime but Brax having a son would ruin the story and what i have planned xx This chapter contains violence and hurt mainly based around Casey and Brax with Heath mostly festured and sadly for this new storyline Charlie has too leave but will be returning in a final show down where some one will loose their life...yeah, i plan that far ahead. Enjoy :) xxxxxxxx **_

Chapter thirty eight

Charlie pulled the suit cases down the stairs. Brax stood there, "Call me...when you get to Morags" he said. "I will...it's for the best, i loose Ruby and now i loose Jamie. I just need a break" said Charlie.

She walked down the stairs and hugged Caset then kissed Brax before getting into the cab and leaving. Casey waved good bye to her. Brax went back into the house and sighed.

"Your not breaking up, it's just Charlie needs some time to get her head around things" said Casey. "Guess hour right" Brax said. "anyway, I've always got my boys to look after" he got Casey in head lo k and rubbed his head.

"Quit it!" laughed Casey, Brax let go. "Well, I'm in the mood for a Chinese takeaway...how about you?" Casey nidded eagerly. The brothers ordered the takeaway and picked it up.

They sat at the table eating it. Casey bit into his prawn toast, "oh yeah" he said. "Ew! Case close your mouth" said Brax, Casey openee it wider and Brax threw egg fried rice at him.

They washed up then went to bed. Casey wrapped himself up, he opened the air vent first. He could hear Brax snoring already. Casey smiled and fell asleep.

Casey put on his school uniform. Brax had forced him against his will to eat a ' English breakfast' and it was delicious. Brax had the week off work but paid. He wanted to surf with Heath.

Casey slung his rucksack over his shoulder and walked down the stairs. "See ya Brax" "See ya" Brax said.

...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...…...

Sasha sat next to April. April felt guilty about the two or three kisses her and Casey had shared. "Hi Aps!" she said, "Hi Sash...listen, things aren't going to be weird with me and you because of Dex are they?" she asked, "Course not" Mr. Millingstone walked in.

"Bonjour class, lets get to work on our Mathematics revision, We are starting with Algebra" the class groaned. He took out the register and began to call out names. "Laura. Bradley?" "present sir" "Casey Braxton?" no answer.

"Casey?" said Mr. Millingstone. "absent" he carried on with the register. "Where's Casey?" asked April, "Dont know, we'll ask Brax at lunch if he doesn't turn up" whispered Sasha.

Brax paddled from the water, the surf was good, helped him forget about Charlie. Heath joined him. "You coming bro?" he asked. "nah, just went in" he said.

"Have you seen Geoff?" asked Heath, "No, not since yesterday" Brax said. Heath nodded and went to surf.

Brax sat on his towel and ruffled his wet hair. He watched Heath surf and remembered when he first taught Heath how to surf, he'd always been an impatient little bugger.

He saw two brunette girls in Summer bay high uniform run to him, it was Sasha and April. "Have...Have you seen Casey?" panted Sasha, "No, not since this morning when he left for school"

"Wait, Casey was supposed to go to school? He hasn't turned up" said April. "He's probably skiving class, if i find him I'm gonna kill him...If you find him, give me a bell" Brax walked to a returning Heath.

"Case hasn't turned up for class so when you see him, tell him I'm gonna kill him" Brax told him. "were houq going?" "Too find Casey!" Brax jogged up the beach with his board.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC 

Brax tapped his phone nervously on the table. It was 5:30, Casey still hadn't come home. Brax picked up his phone and dialled Casey for the fourth time.

"Case, this isn't funny anymore, i want to know if your okay and were you are so call ne when you get this" he said to the answering machine.

Brax closed his eyes and rested his head in his hands. Heath was looking for him still with Bianca, Sasha and the rest if the Walkers. Brax grabbed his keys and left.

April, Sasha and Dex walked through the bush. "Casey!" they yelled. Dex was flashing his torch around. He looked at his watch, "It's eleven o'clock, lets head back" he said.

"What! Case could be out there!" Sasha and April protested, Dex lead them away. They walked slow, cslling out Casey's name.

Brax drove around town, no sign of him anywhere. Brax was really worrying now. Heath and Bianca were searching around the bay.

Brax sighed. "Were are ya Case?"


	39. Fake

_**Hmmmmmmmmmmm! Where has Casey gone ? It's LINKED to the traitor in the River boys, enjoy ;) xxxxxxxx **_

Chapter thirty nine

The police were useless, Brax and Heath had reported Casey missing and all they could do was put him on the missing person list.

Bianca massaged Heaths shoulders. "You'll find him" she said, "He's probably fell asleep somewhere or..." Bianca knew this was out of character for Casey, he would never deliberately worry his brothers.

Heath sighed, "I just...i wanna know if he's okay" Heath said. Brax sat next to him, "49 hours...that's how long he's been gone" Brax sighed. Bianca went ti make tea.

Brax heard his phone go. "Casey?" "It's me April...We found sonething, please get down to the bush" She put the phone down.

Heath, Brax and Bianca ran to where April, Sasha and Sid were standing. Two police women were talking to them. Braxs heart lept into his mouth.

He ran over. "Mr. Braxton" ssilad the blonde officer. "Yeah! You found him or..." "Your brothers bag was found just off this road, ditched in the grass. Sorry but we dont know anything else"

The police took them to the station to see what was in Casey's bag. There was nothing important until a note, crumpled up was put deliberately in the front pocket.

'blood and sand G-' the rest of the note was ripped off. "We know blood and sand is your gang logo but what is the G?" said sergeant Watson. "i really don't know" said Brax.

They walked out. The police were just as baffled as Brax and Heath. "Maybe it was something to do with the gang?" suggested Heath. "Maybe...but we gotta just go with the system" said Brax.

The river boys sat in a circle. "Well you all know, Case is missing...if you see him tell me and I'll kick his ass" said Brax, they all nodded.

"Do the police have any leads to why he would leave or where he is" asked Geoff, "Nah, i wish" said Heath. "He might have gone to Cheryl's?" suggested Jack, "already checked".

Brax made his way home, Hesth was with Bianca. Brax walked straight upto Casey's room. He wished with all his heart Casey would appear and laugh.

Geoff walked silently down the pier and into the yacht that was tied up in the harbour. He walked on to the deck and made his way into the small hall. He opened a door and Kyle Braxton sat on the chair.

"You took a while" he said, " yeah, Brax was on about Casey" said Geoff. "Aw, how...cute. Big brother is missing his little brother" Kyle stood up and walked out of the door, he walked down some steps and opened a door.

Casey lay there, he was unconscious and his hands were tied. "What do you want me to do next?" asked Geoff, "I kidnapped Casey for You and brought him here"

Kyle smiled. "i want you to take the blame for killing him" he said, Geoff stared. "You owe me big time for what you did!" snarled Kyle.

"I've betrayed my gang the River boys, I've kidnapped a sixteen year old kid and niw I've got to say i killed him!" said Geoff. "He won't be actually dead...you just say you saw him skiving lessons and went to confront him...you got into a fight and killed him" Kyle said.

"How have i apparently killed him?" "Hit him really hard and if they say weres his body you say nothing"

Geoff stared at Casey, "fine, but what are you going to do with Casey really?" "thats my concern" Kyle ushered him out and sent him off the boat.

Geoff got in his car and drove to the police station. He walked upto the desk, "I'm here so make a confession" he said "i killed Casey Braxton"

**Whats Kyle gonna really do with Casey? Find out next chapter xxxxxxx :)**


	40. Rocky

_**Just to remind you, Casey isn't dead, just kinda kidnapped! Hope you enjoy the next few chapters! **_

_**Enjoy ;) xxxxxxxx **_

Chapter 40

Geoff was lead into cell. He was too be interrogated, He hated himself for everything. He hated betraying the River boys and Brax and he hated himself for kidnapping Casey. Poor kid. Geoff sat down on the metal bed.

Brax heard the phone ring, he snatched it up. "Hello?" he said eagerly "Mr Braxton, sergeant Jones here...Can you come down the station please?"

Brax stared, what was going on? Heath walked into the room. "Whats the matter?" he asked, "Dunno, we have to get to the station now!" They ran out the house.

Brax and Heath were lead into a room, Sergeant Watson stood there, a pitying look on her face. "We have a confession from someone...They allegedly have...they have said they killed Casey"

Brax stared. Heath put his head into his hands and was breathing heavily which meant he was panicking. "What?" said Brax, "Your saying my brother is dead?"

The police officer looked pitiful at him. "Im sorry Mr Braxton" Brax abruptly stood up. "Nah, Casey isn't dead i mean this guy could be lying!" shouted Brax.

"Brax..." began sergeant Watson. "No!" Brax ran out of the room, he ran down the hall and leant against the wall. He couldn't breathe. 'This can't be happening' thought Brax. A hand layed on his shoulder.

Sergeant Watson stood there. "First Ruby, Jaime and Tegan now Casey" he choked up. "Casey hurts the most" Brax felt tears drip down his cheeks. Heath approached tears in his eyes.

"Who did it?" Brax asked, wiping away the tears but more came down. "Brax I..." "Who killed my baby brother?" Hus question was answered when Geoff walked from the cell block.

Geoff froze, Brax looked at Watson, the one look told him everything. He ran over to Geoff "Brax I'm sorry!" he shouted, Brax jumped on him and started punching him.

Heath was staring wide eyed, "I'm gonna kill ya" said Brax as he started strangling Geoff. Officers were shouting and trying to pull Brax off. "Braxxxx! Im sorrryyy" gasped Geoff turning red.

Brax punched and strangled him until Officers wrenched him away. Brax pulled away. "Im gonna kill ya!" Brax shouted and punched Geoff to the ground.

The police took Geoff away.

Geoff sat in the interrogation chair. Watson and another officer walked in, His lawyer was next to him. Geoff was tired he'd been asked question after question.

"Lets sum it up, from the beginning" said Watson.

"I was walking by the bush and saw Casey sitting there, doing nothing. I knew he was meant to be in school so confronted him. We got into an argument and a fight then i just guess...he didn't get up. I punched him and his head hit the ground...he closed his eyes and...well" Geoff sighed.

"Where's his body" said Watson. Geoff stared, "are you refusing to answer where you put a young boys body?' tested Watson. "Yeah"

* * *

Casey groaned and looked around, everything was a little blurred but became clear. His hands were yied eith rough rope. He sat up, his head killed...the last thing he remembered was fighting with Geoff then bring punched out.

He saw a silhouette step out, the dim light revealed Kyle Braxton, Casey gasped.

Kyle smiled. "At last, you've been out for 3 days...Geoff gave good punch" Casey stared. "Brax will be looking for me" Casey scowled, "No...he thinks your dead, I made Geoff say he killed you so i don't know what I'm going to do with yet" Kyle turned and walked to the door.

"Wait! Kyle, what are you gonna do?" Casey said as Kyle closed the door. His hands were tied tightly to a hook on the ground and he couldn't get out no matter how much he pulled.

Brax wasn't coming. Brax and Heath thought he was dead, now he didn't know what was going to happen to him.

Brax lay on Casey's bed, he could see his surf board leaning up the wall, he could even hear Casey shout, "Brax I'm home! What's for dinner" Brax sniffed.

He sat up when he heard Heath walk solemnly up the stairs. Heath came in his eyes red. "I can't believe Casey is gone...and we accepted that..." Heath cursed Geoff.

Brax sat there. Heath realised what he was holding. Rocky the bear. Casey used to adore until he turned 7 then it was put on the shelf and although Casey had always loved it, it sat alone.

Brax had found it in the corner of the shelf with his favourite picture. All if them together grinning.

Heah looked at Rocky. Brax remembered when he bought it him.

_Flash back_

_Brax was looking through a toy shop for Casey's birthday...his 1st birthday so it had to be something really special. He saw Lego, Cars and an electronic control car but nothing that a one year old would want. Brax had saved hus pocket money up for Casey's birthday present._

_He noticed a brown teddybear sitting on the shelf with a brown striped ribbon in a bow around its neck. Brax picked it up. '5.99' it was expensive for a teddy bear but it was just right._

_Brax put it in his basket and fished out a few toys. Brax couldn't wait to see Casey's face._

_He walkee in to see Heath sitting with Casey on the floor, he was blowing a ballon up and letting it go in Caseys face making him shriek with laughter._

_Brax scooped him up. "Hey little man! Is this your first birthday" Casey giggled, not really understanding. Brax set him on the floor and Heath gave him a crayon set because Casey laughed to scribble evrywhere. Brax presented his bear and Casey stared at it._

_He grabbed it's ear and hugged it. "Wocky!" he said, Brax laughed. "Wocky bew" Heath laughed at Casey's attempt to say bear._

Brax looked at Rocky and he was a little tattier and his ribbon frayed at the end. Brax placed it on Caseys window sill.

The brothers walked down stairs and heard frantic knocking on the door. They opened it and Sasha ran in, she was crying. "I've been so horrible to him and now he's gone!" she sobbed, Bianca ran in and hugged her.

April came in her eyes puffy. Dex came in too. He hadn't been crying but he looked sad and like he hadn't slept. The T.V news came on and Sian Luxembourg appeared on the screen.

"Today, 16 year old Casey Braxton who had been missing for 2 days is said to have been myrdered" A pucture if Casey smiling appeared on screen.

Sasha and April burst into tears, "28 year old Geoff Larter confessed to killing Casey. He apparently saw Casey Braxton skiving school and as he confronted him, got into a fight if which Geoff killed Casey...Police say Mr Larter has not told were Casey's body is, police are investigating"

Brax took a shaky breath and sat on the sofa. Heath was staring at the T.V.

Casey sat on the floor, not that he had a choice. Kyke walked in. "wow, it's on the news, poor Casey Braxton murdered and you can never talk to Brax again " Kyle snarled in Casey's face.

Casey had a thought. "Geoff took my mobile didn't he?" asked Casey, "Well, he knew what be was doing" "Do i get anything to eat around here?" "No, you probably won't live past monday anyway" Kyle walked out.

Casey waited until Kyle walked all the way out before reaching into his pocket with difficulty and pulling out his mobile. He called Brax.

Brax heard his phone go. Everyone watched him get it. Brax almost had a heart attack. "It's Casey!" Everyone called out and ran to Brax. He answered it.

"Hello?" he croaked. "Brax! Thank god, I'm alive and i need your help!" said Casey.


	41. Boat ride

_**This chapter is way, way more greater than last chapter, Will Brax find Casey before he's...lost at sea? Mwahahahahaha, enjoy ;) xxxxxxxx **_

Chapter forty one

Brax couldn't speak, was this real, true? "Brax, i don't have long go explain, Geoff was covering for Kyle. I think I'm on a boat...please! Kyle is gonna kill me!" Casey waited for an answer, Brax was hardly breathing.

Bianca snatchee the phone. "This is a mean little trick! Get lost " she snarled, "No! Bianca it's me, I'm not dead, I'm on a boat, help me! That psycho Kyle has got me" The phone went dead.

Bianca looked around, "Casey's alive" Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and Sasha almost collapsed. Heath wqs shaking Brax.

"Brax! Brax! Were the hell is he? We need to get to bim, whats happened?" he shouted at him, "Kyles got him" said Bianca. Heath flipped the chair over in anger and cursed.

Brax blinked, Casey was alive. He wasn't dead! Brax knew it, if Casey had died he would have felt something. That Fricken Kyle.

Brax grabbed his keys, "Were you going?" demanded Heath. "If my little brother is out there somewhere, I'm not coming back until i find him." Brax ran out followed by Heath.

Bianca stayed and called the police. Sasha and April also stayed too help.

Brax and Heath sped along the road. "Casey said they were on a boat!" declared Brax, "When i see Kyle I'm gonna kill him!" yelled Heath. They carried on speeding until they screeched to a halt at the harbour.

Yachts lined the dock with speed boats. Brax and Heath got out, "What do we do?" asked Heath, "We knock on every single one" replied Brax.

Kyle grabbed Casey up after untying him, "You called Brax and now him and his stupid brother are looking for you!" he shouted, "Well what did you expect? My family stick together, You are so done" yelled back Casey.

Kyle ran out the door and locked it, Casey was shouting and kicking at it. He saw Brax and Heath one boat away. He pulled out Casey's mobile. "Brax, it's Kyle...look up" Brax lookee up and saw a grinning Kyle in the boat.

Heath saw to and ran on the boat, shouting swear words at him.

Kyle quickly rushed down to Casey who gave him a look of pure filth. "Well, your brothers are here...that complicates things" Kyle walked upto Casey who backed away.

Brax and Heath rushed on the boat. They looked around and saw no one, They heard Casey cry out and ran to were the noise came from. Casey stood backed against the wall, his eyes wide.

Brax felt so so happy when he saw Casey, they ran despite Casey shaking his head. Brax grabbed Casey by the arms. "You okay?" he said shaking him. The door slammed. Kyle stood there.

Heath went to run at him but Kyle pulled out a gun. "Like dad said before he died, any of you move and Casey gets it" "why me?" huffed Casey and Brax couldn't help but smirk.

"Lets go fir a ride" Kyle opened the door and locked it. The boat was soon moving. "I'm sorry Brax" said Casey, Brax pulled him in for a hug which was rare in the Braxton family.

"I'm just glad your okay...When you'd disappeared and Geoff said he'd killed you" Brax closed his eyes, Heath squeezed Casey's arm.

Casey explained what had happened and how he had come on the boat. The boat stopped after a couple of hours. "This can't be good" muttered Heath.

Kyle jogged vigorously down the stairs, "come on hurry up, lets finish what dad started" Kyle said obviously proud. They walked through the door each throwing filthy looks as Kyle as they went up.

"What the hell?" said Heath, they saw nothing but blue water. "Right okay" Kyle pulled out his gun and shot Casey.

"Casey!" Brax and Heath cried as Casey fell to the wooden deck. Blood was appearing on his white school shirt in his chest. "Casey! Case!" Brax desperately shook him as the patch grew bigger. Heath took of his vest top and Braxs took of Casey's school yie and tied them together to make a patch.

Brax pressed hard on Caseys wound, making him gasp. "You..." Heath cursed Kyle and went for him. "Shooting Casey again wasn't part of my plan" he said. Heath tensed and kneeled by Casey whis eyelids were fluttering.

"Why did you do that!" Brax screamed at Kyle. Heath felt Casey's pulse and it was slower than usual, "Its slow" he said, Heath looked at Kyle. "We gotta get him to the hospital!" he said, "no" "what! Please Kyle!" Heath pleaded.

Kyle watched them intently, He was struck on their bond, even Heath and Casey. "If you do anything outta line i . Him...understood?" Brax and Heath reluctantly nodded.

Kyle watched Casey's blood spread across his shirt. He hoped he hadn't caused too much damage as it could ruin bis plans. He sat on the chair. Brax swiftly picked up Casey as he was strong and Casey was light and he put him on the tatty sofa.

"Kyle, he's bleeding heavily...please let us take him go hospital" said Brax, Kyle shook his head. Heath took over from Brax and pressed on the wound. Casey was sweating slightly and he was barely concious.

"Case, your gonna be alright" said Heath. Kyle burst out laughing, "No, no he's not" Brax stepped forward. "You won't do anything to me...only i can drive the boat to the hospital oh and i have a gun" Kyle smirked.

Brax turned around and lay his hand on Casey's forhead. "don't worry" he muttered. Casey slowly opened his eyes and looked at Brax. "Brax?" he said faintly.

"I'm here mate" he said. Kyle walked into the bedroom part, he'd hired this boat from a mate, it was tatty and small but it would do. He was proud he'd accomplished what his dad had wanted. He loved the fact Brax was hurting...and Heath, he had a tinge of pity for Casey. All ways caught in the middle of his big brothers parade.

Casey would live, the was small and he hit the bottom of the chest...Well he hoped he had or Casey was a goner.

Brax felt Casey's pulse, it was slow and long. He thought he'd just lost his brother, he got him back and he didn't know what he would do if he lost him again. Heath let go of the pressure on Casey's wound.

"oh god, Brax look" Blood was seeeping on the sofa and through the fabric. Casey was like sing alot of blood. "I feel _really _sleepy" said Casey dreamily. "No! Casey stay awake!" Brax shouted, Heath lightly slapped Casey. "Ow" Casey murmured.

His eyes fluttered closed. "Casey, stay awake! Do you hear me?" Brax shook Casey. "But i am soo" Casey blacked out. Brax and Heath shook him. "He's gone into shick from the blood loss!" Brax cried horrified. Heath began putting pressure on Caseys wound.

Casey was breathing fast. Kyle walked in board. "OI!" Heath said, he hit Kyle over the head with an ore and he was out cold. "Now what are we gonna do?" shouted Brax. Heath took out his phone.

An air ambulance took Casey away and Kyle was arrested. Brax waited impatiently in the waiting room with Heath. He'd thought of how many times he'd been in this position. Casey's meningitis, near drowning, the fire, Jake torture, the heroin crap that linked the Pneumonia, the two car crashes.

Brax and his brothers had the worst look and it seemed to pummel Casey the hardest. Brax was snapped out of his thoughts when Casey came out of theatre. He was unconscious and had an oxygen mask on. Brax ran along the hall way.

"Casey?" he asked, Heath jigged along with him. "He's had a scan and transfusion but he's still heavily sedated" said the old nurse.

Brax and Heath followed them in, watching them fix a drip in Casey's wrist. "alright, bow long till the results come back?" asked Brax. The nurse answered in an hour or so then left Casey.

Brax looked over at Casey and stood by his bed. He suddenly felt sick and ran out despite Heath shouting for him.

Brax didn't stop running until he reached the beach, he collapsed on the sand. Apparently it had been on the news but a big celebrity wedding also shared the limelight.

Brax lay back and closed bus eyes. He ignored his phone ringing over and over again and just slept.

Casey woke up. He kept asking for Brax until Heath came in. They talked and the police asked questions, Brax walked in and gulped when he saw Casey awake.

Heath grabbed him and dragged him outside, "I've called you loads! He's been non stop asking for you!" Brax swallowed guiltley

He walked inside as the police officers left. "Where did you go?" asked CaseY, "Doesn't matter, I'm here now" Casey smiled. "how do you feel?" "it could be worst" "how?" "I could look like Heath" Brax laughed.

"Very funny" smiled Heath, he ruffled Casey's hair, Casey frowned and did his hair again. The nurse told them to leave as Casey needed rest. Heath stuck his finger uo behind her back and Casey snorted causing Brax to laugh at Casey's pig impression.

"River boys" tutted the old nurse.

_**Hope you enjoyed reading it, i got great new storylines ready...**_

**_April dead?..._**

**_Casey rehab again?..._**

**_Charlie returns..._**

**_New arrival..._**

**_Proposal..._**


	42. Townsend and Tyler

_**Mixed emotions in the next few chapters, I have a chapter plan...Angst and Comfort coming! Thabjs for all your lovely reviews too xx enjoy ;) xxxxxxxx **_

Chapter forty two

Brax saw the Taxi pull up the road. The tall dark haired woman got and looked around. She saw Brax and her icey blue eyes lit up. "Brax!" Charlie Yelled. She ditched her suitcase and Brax and her ran too each other.

He picked her up and they kissed. "I've missed you" whispered Charlie, "I've missed you too!" They let go off each other, Charlie saw Casey come out grinning and she ran to him. Brax took that opportunity too get her suitcase.

He helped her unpack, Charlie was fussing over Casey being shot even though it was over 2 months ago. "You sure you okay? I mean if you aren't you don't have to go to school" said Charlie.

"Well...i wasn't go to say anything but" began Casey, "You are fine and your going to school" said Brax. Casey huffee and went to his room. Charlie pulled Brax down on the bed.

Casey drank a glass of juice, he sat down. His arm had gone into a cramp and he had a pain in his back. He supposed it was stiff from that psycho 'brother' of their's shooting him.

He heard Charlie higgle upstairs, he didn't want know why or what was going on up there. His phone beeped it was April, 'Coffe in the diner? Half an hour x x...' Casey read. "Sure x..." he replied.

His phone beeped again, 'Wanna come down to mine? Sorry I've been cold on you :) xxxxx' the text was from Sasha. 'Got plans, how about tomorrow and you can explain everything to me then :-) xx xx' he replied back.

He put his phone in his pocket and left to meet April.

Casey and April walked across the beach, April was complaining about Mr. Townsend a teacher who was grading Her history project low for no reason. Casey was joining that group soon and he hoped Townsend wouldn't give him that crap.

His phone went it was Charlie. "Where are you?" she asked urgently, "Calm down Charlie I'm at the beach!" "Come home now" Charlie put the phone down. Casey said goodbye to April and went home.

Charlie grabbed his arm as soon as he cane in. "Don't go out without you telling us!" she said, Casey looked at Brax who just gave him a confused look. "You were...busy" Charlie huffed and sat down.

"I'm ordering pizza, order now or get nothing" said Brax. Casey ordered a thin crust pepperoni pizza while Charlie stayed plain and fat crust. Brax ordered a bucket of chicken, filled crust pepperoni pizza and a box of Jalapeños.

"The chickens to share" said Brax as he saw Charlie and Casey raise their eyebrows. They ate and listened to Charlie say what she did and Brax's work troubles. Casey was worried about the teacher Townsend.

"If he gives you any trouble me and Heath will sort him out" Brax said, Casey laughed as Charlie frowned. "I'm gonna pretend I'd never heard that".

Heath walked through the door, "ever heard of knocking?' said Casey, sarcastically. "I proposed to Bianca" he said. He sat down and pulled a chicken drumstick out of the box. "What! What did she say?" "No and now...now we have broke up" Heath bute the chicken and drank his beer he had brought with him.

Brax shook his head. "serves you right...is she moving out?" "yeah, now actually after our argument" Charlie stood up.

"I'll go see her" She left. Heath bit inyo his chicken again. "idiot" Casey muttered.

* * *

Bianca had moved back into Irenes with April. Heath was refusing to talk to her.

"If you keep avoiding her you won't be able to sort things out" said Casey, He was ready to go to school. "Shut up Casey or I'll drop you" said Heath.

Brax walkee out. "Ready for a lift?" he asked, "Brax, i can walk to school on my own" "Yeah, then you ended up missing and shot"

Casey walked out. "I can walk". Brax sighed at his brother's attitude. "Going surfing" said Heath. Brax found himself alone, Charlie was on duty.

Brax began to wash up to stop the boredom.

Casey sat in History with Dex and Mylan. was his new teacher for this term and Casey had a bad feeling. "Right class, I want you too turn to page 325 of your books and call me if you need help completing the exercises."

Casey raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Braxton?' "What should we do when were done?' "Carry on with the next pages" Casey innocently coughed and looked down.

"Problem?" Townsend asked, Casey looked up. "Huh? No, no" "Dont give me attitude" Casey was dumbfounded, he hadn't done anything.

"Sir, Casey hasn't done anything" said Sasha, "Get out of my classroom" he barked at her, "I don't need a delinquent young lady challenging my authority...and you Casey" Casey stood up and smirked at Sasha before they walked out.

"What an idiot" said Sasha, Casey laughed, "Gets us out of the boring text books. They sat outside chatting for half if the lesson before They were ordered back inside.

* * *

"Casey!" called Sasha, "Yeah?" "I need your help...now!" Dex and Casey walked quickly to where everyone was chanting 'fight!' they lookee and saw two guys fighting with a curly haired kid. It was two against one.

Casey ran through and grabbed one of the boys if the kid and punched him. The other boy pushee Casey and then Mylan jumped on him. Casey helped the boy up but the boy he had punched stood up. Him and Casey were soon fighting.

.Palmer broke it up. "Detention! Four days thus week fir an hour!" The boys stood up. "Your dead Braxton and you Milack...especially you Churchill" they walked off.

Mylan and Casey looked at the boy. "You okay?" "yeah, I'm Tyler" The boys walked to Sasha and April. "you did great but Miss Palmer wants to see Tyler" Tyler sulked off.

"That kid is crazy!" said April, "what? He just git beat up" said Mylan, he shook his black hair which hung by his shoulders. "He was in Juvie for stabbing a school counsellor".

They all looked back to where Tyler was talking with Ms. Palmer.

_**Yes, i know! What a BORING chapter...sorry but i have made next chapter SO exciting. Poor Casey and will April be killed? Sorry again... Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	43. Little brother

_**Last chapter was rubbish but this chapter is WAY better, enjoy ;) xxxxxxxx **_

Chapter forty three

Casey sat nervously on the beach, it was well past ten o'clock. April walked upto him and sat next to him. "Hey, what dis you wanna talk about?" she said. "I'm sorry April but i don't wanna be with you, I love Sasha...I am going to tell her about our kiss and the other that followed but it was only kissing" said Casey.

April stared, "Your just saying that! Of course you wanna be with me" "no, i dont..." Casey stood up and left, April sat and stared out at the ocean, crying.

Sid got home, he heard shouting and screaming inside. He rushed in too see Sasha crying and Casey standing there. "Whats going on?" "i kissed April" Casey said. Sid looked at him. "just kissed?" "yes" "I'll leave you to sort it out".

Sasha sat on the sofa. "Sasha, it was a moment if madness, i will cut her from life completely...i love you Sasha and i want to be with you" Casey said. Sasha took a deep breath, "I will...I am hurt but...but i love you to" she said. Casey breathed in.

"I know you and your not the cheating type...if you cut her from your life, never do anything like that again, i can give you a chance" Casey kissed Sasha and they hugged. Casey felt insanely guilty.

April walked along the hallway, people were giving her dirty looks. "skank" someone shouted behind her. April rushed down the corridor.

She saw everyone staring at her. She went ti her locker and gasped. The words 'Slut' were scratched across it. She opened it and put her books into it. Tears painfully filling her eyes, she turned and saw Chloe White and her gang of friends behind her.

"hey slag" she said, "You tried kissing Sashas boyfriend?" it was a rhetorical question. "I..." April began but Chloe banged on the locker. "We're gonna make your life a living hell" they walked off. April began to cry.

April walked into Maths. Casey and Sasha were laughing, Sasha looked at her with pure hatred. She stood up and walked over too April. "Sasha i..." Sasha slappee hee across the face and cursed her. Casey winced. Sasha rejoined Casey.

The class oooeed and Chloe smirkee. April sat down, Ms Buston walked in. She began her lesson. Chloe was talking to Maria and Miss Buston moved her next to April.

April sighed, Buston continued with her lesson. "Betcha wish you'd never got out alive from the janitors room...I guess Casey is just sweet like that" whispered Chloe. April ignored her, Buston set the work out and they began. April started her Algebra, Chloe grabbed April's pen and scribbled all over her book befire throwing Aprils pen back.

"Oh my god! Miss, look what she did!" she cried. Buston walked over, "April?" "Miss she did it herself!" "Yeahl likely story, detention after school" she walked off. Chloe smirked. "slut" she whispered.

April walked out of her lesson, It was lunch and she would meet Sasha and Dex usually but now...she was alone. She walked outside and saw Casey with Mylan and Dex. Sasha and a blonde girl lurked nearby. April turned away and down by the side of the school.

Chloe was there. Her goons soon surrounded her. "Hey slag...Your gonna get what you deserve" Chloe said and grabbed Aprils hair.

She forced her too the ground before punching her in the face, creating a nose bleed. She ripped at Aprils hair and repeatedly slapped her before kicking her again and again. April was screaming. Two of Chloes buddies grabbed her arms and Chloe kicked her again and again in her stomach.

April threw up and Chloes goons let go. She fell to the floor, the burning pain in her sgomach made her be sick. They all joined in and April was being kicked, slapped, punched and her hair was being pulled out.

The bell rang and they all fled. April was badly hurt. Sick was coming out of her mouth, blood gushed from her nose, her whole face and body was littered with bruises. Her eyebrow side was split and hee hair was bushy and pulled out with clumps missing from being wrenched out.

April lay there. She was crying and her stomach was killing her, she knew no one ever came down here and lay there cold. She lay still for half an hoyr before crawling slightly to the corner. Miss Palmer stood there. She noticed April and ran over.

April was brought to hospital. Doctor Jones walked in. "You are suffering from bruises, a a split eyebrow and lip...your nose is broken and you have minor internal bleeding which should d stop in a couple of days. The police are here to take a statement" he said.

The police took the statement and arrested Chloe and a few of her friends. April lay in bed, Bianca stroked her hair. "You should've told me!" she said. April looked away.

Casey was sitting on the beach. Heath walked up, "Casey!" he shouted. "Yeah?' Heath wrenched him up by his school tie. "OW! What are you doing?" Casey protested. Brax saw this, he narrowed his eyes.

Heath pushed Casey. "Why did you tell Brax?" "what? Tell him what!" "About that deal i was gonna do and now Brax has stopped me" he pushed Casey roughly again. Brax started to jog to them.

A"I didn't tell anyone anything! Get lost Heath" Heath pushed Casey again. "Heath!" shouted Brax as he nade his way over. Heath pushed Casey over and dived on top. The brothers were rolling around, "I hate you" shouted Heath. Brax pulled Heath off Casey.

"What are you? Six? 'i hate you' grow up" shouted Brax as Casey stood up. "Well i do hate him, he's the worst excuse for a little brother" Casey looked so hurt, Heath but his lip. Brax pushed Heath away. "How could you say that?"

Heath scowled, "I wish he wasn't my little brother, little brothers don't grass on their bug brothers...do us a favour and get lost" Casey looked more hurt that Heath mentally slapped himself.

"Get outta here Heath" Brax said, "And it wasn't Casey who told me...it was Brodie" Heath stared. Afer everything he'd just said to Casey.

"Oh Case..." began Heath but Casey ran down the beach, more hurt than ever.

Heath and Brax stared after him. "Well done" Brax gritted his teeth. "You hit him, you said you hated him and you said you wish he wasn't your brother " Heath flinched at each word, like they were a knife cutting deeper into his chest.

Casey lay faced away from the door on his bed. He wanted to actually cry but he wasn't a wimp. He sniffed and got up. He needed the toilet. More than usual really. Casey felt sick and leaned over the toilet. What was going on? He had been feeling like this for a week.

He stood up and flushed the toilet. He washed hands and felt muscle cramps. He winced, dizziness consumed him. He stumbled out of the bathroom. He saw Heath waiting outside.

"Casey i need to talk..." he began, Casey clutched the banister, "Heath" he whispered before collapsing on the floor.

"Brax! Brax!" Heath screamed, he bent over Casey and turned him over. "Case? Mate come on..." he said, Braxs heavy footsteps thundered up the stairs.

Brax bent over Casey and felt for his pulse. It was fast...way too fast. Brax called an ambulance. "My brother, he's collapsed" Brax explained. Soon sirens were outside. The medics put an oxygen mask on Casey and felt his pulse. Heath was stood up his hands on the back of his head while Brax was calling to Casey.

'_I hate you!" _The words echoed in Heaths head. _'i wish he wasn't my little brother!" 'do us a favour and get lost' 'I wish he wasn't my little brother ' _Those word echoed in Heaths mind...he'd done this, he'd wished and niw it had come true! Be careful what you wish for, that was saying right?

Heath watched at the Medic put Casey on a gurney and took him away.

Brax and Heath went with him. Brax was squeezing Casey's hand. They wheeled him away, Brax and Heath sat down. "I can't believe what i said to him" said Heath, he looked at Brax who was giving Heath the dirtiest look he had ever been given. "I can...go bome" "No! " Brax scowled and looked away.

The doctor came out after and hour. Brax jumped to his feet. "Your brother has had an MRI scan and has CKD...chronic kidney disease. He hasn't got the worst of it but he will be, I'm afraid, on medication the rest if his life"

Brax put his head in his hands. Heatb breathed in and shut his eyes. "He has high blood pressure and needs a tablets taken once a day to keep it level...miss a day and his Kidney condition will deteriorate quickly. He needs to reduce salt from his diet too. At the moment we have sedated him and have given him medication but you can see him. He may wake up in a couple of hours maybe less"

The doctor led them into a room were Casey lay sleeping, without a mask and he looked so peaceful. The doctor left them alone. Brax clutched the bed rails. "Do you think he'll forgive me?" asked Heath. Brax put his hand on Heath's shoulder.

"It's Casey...of course he will""

"I can't believe he will be on medication forever" Brax had finished talking to the doctor. "He said his kidney has a minor malfunction and Case will have to take a tablet that controls it to stay small and keep it from creating mire damage...He will need to see a doctor every month to check up on him. At least it's only a couple of tablets a day" Brax said.

Casey stirred. The brothers tensed, Casey groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "What happened?" Brax explained everything. "At least its just a tablet a day" he said. Brax smiled and layed a hand on Casey's shoulder.

"You really had us worried" Casdy glanced at Heath. Brax left them.

"Casey, you don't know how sorry i am mate, i didn't mean any of that! Your the best little brother...I love ya" Heath muttered the last part.

"Didn't hear the last part"

"I love ya" Heath said and avoided Casey's eyes.

Casey laughed lightly and Brax came in, "we all good?" they nodded, "good" The doctor walked in. "Were keeping you in for a couple of days...just to be sure' Casey sighed.

Brax nodded, "The visiting time has ended...sorry" Brax and Heath reluctantly left.

* * *

April sat on the beach, crying. She wanted Casey and he went back too Sasha, now she was hurt and alone. She heard approaching footsteps, she turned around. "What are you doing here?" she asked and stood up, "Its like midnight" The shadowed figure stepped forward. "What are you doing?" asked April...

_**Are you glad Casey is okay, his condition is positive but will help an enemy in the future...**_

_**Reveiw, give ideas...Emma, i would an idea from you especially xxxxxxxx**_

**_What has happened to April? Find out in next chapter xx_**


	44. Who killed April?

_**I have planned a REALLY Exciting chapter next and its sad too :'( but dont worry, also next chapter will have new storylines at the bottom again :) enjoy ;) xxxxxxxx **_

Chapter forty four

'_The body of a 15 girl was found on summer bay beach last night, April. Scott was found drowned on the beach. Police suspect a murder as bruises were found on they young girls arm, showing she may have been forced into the water. The police are gathering any witnesses'_

__Casey sighed and turned of the T.V, Sasha was upset but the latest betrayal had cost their friendship. Casey held her hand. "They'll find who done it Sash" he said, "Yeah well we're all bound to be suspects" Sasha said, Casey's shoulders sank.

Brax walked in with a glass of water and tablets. "There Casey" he said and firmly pushed them into Casey's hand. Casey was reluctant at taking his tablets...even though it was only once a day.

Casey sighed and downed his pills. "And tomorrow...don't want to overdose" Brax said. Casey was sick of hus over protection.

Bianca was handling it bad. She had slapped Heath when he turned up and threw a glass bottle at The police man. Brax Grabbed his keys and left for the beach.

Casey sat with Sasha. "Who do you think killed April?" she asked shakily, "I have no idea"

* * *

Charlie walked inside the tent. April lay there, her eyes half closed and lying flat on the sand. Charlie had known April since she was 12, it was hard to see her dead.

Charlie crouched down and inspected the bruises on April's arm, she wore plastic gloves to stop her finger prints getting on her skin.

She was handed the statements from witnesses of April's last hour. They all mentioned 3 most likely suspects.

Casey, argueing with her on the beach.

Sasha, slapping her and threatening her

Chloe, the school bully.

Charlie completely wiped Casey from the likely suspect list. He could get angry and lash out but she knew he would never do that.

Sasha was too innocent and kind to do this.

Chloe maybe wasn't capable of murder.

Charlie read the last statement by a passer by. One name called out to her. "We have to make an arrest" she said to Watson.

Casey walked hand in hand with Sasha to school. Dex and Mylan waited by the gates, Dex was puffy eyed. Sasha hugged Mylan and they walked in the school.

They sat in their seats in Geography, Tyler and Mylan where next to eachother. "Bianca has been taken to hospital " said Sasha looking up from her phone.

"What?" Casey gaped, "She went crazy and got drunk...she fell off Liams ladders, Irene says she's broken a few ribs" Casey looked down, it had only been two days since April died and Bianca was on the path of self destruction.

Sirens wailed outside and Mr. Clarkson looked up. "Sasha put the phone away or i will confiscate it" Sasha shoved it in her pocket.

"Police!" Casey heard Charlie and some others shout. Everyone strained their necks to see outside.

Tyler ran and shut the door, "Tyler..." Began Casey but then Tyler pulled out a knife. "I killed April...no one moves" he shouted.

* * *

Casey, Dex, Sasha and the rest of the class screamed and ran into the corner. Mr Clarkson stood with them. Charlie looked through the small window and called for back up.

"The murderer of April. Scott has a class hostage in summer bay high" she said. Her heart leapt into her mouth when she saw Casey in there. Tyler was screaming at them, holding the knife to them.

She saw Casey something, Tyler turned his attention to him. Casey stepped forward despite Sasha tugging him back. Charlie banged on the window, "Casey! Don't be so stupid!" she screamed. Casey glanced at her before walking towards Tyler.

"Tyler...tell us what happened, get it off your chest" Casey said softly. Tyler blinked, "i didn't want to kill her" he said.

_Tylers flashback _

_Tyler watched Casey leave the beach, April and him had argued. Casey was his friend and wanted to go and find out what had happened. He slowly approached April._

_She heard and turned around. "What are you doing here?" she stood up, "I mean it's like midnight" Tyler stepped forward. "What are you doing" April asked._

_"Whats going on with you and Casey?" he asked, "Nothing, none of hour buisness...go away" growled April. "Casey is my friend...i want go know why you and him were argueing"_

_"Friend? Casey isn't your friend! He saved you because he's a good person, he doesn't want you ti be his friend. Your pathetic..." April started ranting at him._

_Tyler grabbed her arm and screamed in her face. "get off me!" she cried, Tyler pushed her into the waves. April rose up and spluttered._

_Tyler waded in and grabbed her. She was screaming as he dragged her knee deep into the water. She was screaming for help. Tyler clutched her arms and pushed her under._

_Her face disappeared into the blackness, Tyler held her, her legs kicking and her wet hands clawing for something. She was struggling and her scared face appeared and gasped in air before Tyler pushed her under again._

_April held her breath, she was kicking and punching but she couldn't get out. She couldn't hold her breath any longer and gasped, air rushing down her throat. She choked and kept breathing in more. Suffocating. She saw blackness covering her eye sight and her limbs failing._

_Tyler felt her getting tired, her fight was dying away just like her. He saw the last amount of bubbles arising ti the surface. April's body fell limp. Tyler held her under there still. He pulled her up and her eyes were open. He. Felt a pulse, it was weak and one eyelid fluttered._

_He pushed her head in again and left her. He dragged her limo body out, her eyes staring at him. He dumoed her on the sand and ran off. He had just murdered April. Scott._

Tyler saw Casey edging forward. He stuck the knife out.

Brax ran down the hallway, pushing a police officer over on the way. He ran too Charlie and saw Casey standing a metre away from the crazy kid with a knife.

"Thanks for calling Charlie...Case!" called Brax, Casey looked at him. "Go back to Sasha!" Casey shook his head, He said something to Tyler and Brax and Charlie Watched in horror as Tyler lunged at Casey. "Casey!" screamed Brax and Charlie.

Casey easily pushed Tyler back and they were soon rolling on the floor. Casey pushed Tyler into the door and they swung it open. Charlie put Handcuffs on him. Brax ran into Casey. He couldn't believe how brave he'd just acted.

_**Hope you enjoyed it ;) i try to fit in as much Angst as i can xxxxxxxxxxxx heres what i have planned...**_

_**Casey suicide drama?! ...**_

_**Brax and Heath in turmoil...**_

_**Yes Emma i am writing about what you suggested...:)**_


	45. Beat up

_**REMEMBER give ideas and reviews please, i will upload fast, enjoy ;) xxxxxxxx **_

Chapter forty five

Casey put on his tie for school, he filled a glass with water and popped out his pills. He reluctantly took them then went to meet Sasha at the diner. She cheerfully ran upto him and kissed him. "Ready? " she smiled, her smile turned to a frown.

"Where's your rucksack?" she said. "Left it at home, I'm going to that careers workshop this morning and I'll get it when we get back to school" Casey said. Sasha rolled her eyes.

She looked at Casey, "What?" he asked, "your hair is longer, at the sides and on top...you look...hot" "well thankyou" Casey laughed, Sasha smiled.

They began to walk to school, Sasha waved to Rosie and Chloe who stood on the beach. "forgot my stupid letter for the trip, be back soon" Casey jogged off. Sasha walked to join Rosie and Chloe.

Casey ran up to his bedroom and grabbed the letter before stuffing it in his pocket. He was so forgetful lately, Casey ran out of the door. He walked out of the house and down the road, He bumped into a man on the way.

"Sorry" he said, he looked at the man. It was Jonas, the guy that Jake had as his '_Second in command_'

Jonas pushed Casey roughly, "Long time no see Case" he smiled but a mean smile. Casey stared. "Aw, no bjg brothers to protect you? Wait, i heard you had a fight with a kid who had a knife" Jonas pushed Casey against his car.

Casey was still staring, wide eyed. "Mmmm, noticed I'm in charge of my gang now? Thanks to you Braxtons Jake and Hammer died" Jonas snarled. Two other men appeared behind him.

"Guys, this isn't fair" joked Jonas, "Men in their twentys picking on a sixteen year old?" Jonas pushed Casey again this time he stumbled and Jonas punched him in the stomach. Casey pushed him away and Jonas fell right on the floor.

Jonas flew at Casey and Jonas was way stronger and heavier than Casey so he didn't really stand a chance.

Jonas beat Casey up and ran off with his goons.

Brax was making a coffe in the kitchen when he heard Charlie sounding urgent. He walked out to see Charlie carefully helping a beat up Casey in.

Brax ran to his little brother, "Casey! " he cried and clutched Casey's arm, they sat him down on the sofa. "Who did this?' Casey didn't answer. "Who did it!" Casey still didn't say anything. Charlie went and got an ice pack for Casey.

Brax studied his brother, he had a split lip and bruises on his arm and cheek. Brax made Casey look at him. "Case, mate who done this?" he asked, "It doesn't matter" "yes it does!" Charlie came back and put an ice pack on his lip.

"I'm not dead so..." "Tell me" Brax used the tone that said 'im-like-your-dad-you-tell-me-now-or-else'

"It was Jonas and a couple others" Casey sighed. Brax grabbed his keys, Casey and Charlie called after him but he kept going.

"THEY DID WHAT!" bellowed Heath, "I told you, beat him up now come on" Brax said, Brax and Heath stormed out of Angelos.

They saw Jonas smoking with A few mates. Heath ran upto him and punched him in the face, He was soon on top of him, Brax took the courtesy of kicking him in the stomach.

Jonas's mates didnt get involved when the Braxton brothers were this angry. "Touch our brother again and I'm going kill you" spat Brax, Heath smirked.

They went back to Casey and told him in detail about Jonas and they smiled when he laughed...even Charlie laughed.

Casey went to bed with a smile On his face.

* * *

Sasha and Casey walked go school together, "I should have been there to help" she said, "And do what, stab them with a nail file, Headbut them?" Casey laughed as Sasha playfully punched him.

Brax jogged up to them, "Go children, you will be late" he said, in a mocking tone. Sasha and Casey ran off laughing.

Brax Walked down to the diner, Bianca and Heath sat there talking. Brax didn't interupt as they were finally on speaking terms. He got a coffee and left.

Casey sat with Mylan in the front seat. "Casey, give one out to each table please" said Miss. Day, he handed Casey a stack of papers.

Casey began giving them to each table, Casey felt light headed. "Casey?" asked the teachers far away voice, "Casey?" The whole class was looking at him, Casey steadied himself on the table. "I think you need to go to the nurse"

Casey shook his head, "I'm fine" he sat back down. Miss Day continued with the lesson. "Have you been taking your pills?" asked Mylan, "Yeah" Mylan looked at him doubtfully.

He had reason too. Casey didn't take his pills and he won't take his pills.

_**Yes i know, rubbish chapter but next chapter focuses on Casey and his inner turnoil, his brothers. Try to help him but...**_

_**Read next chapter ;) **_


	46. Attitude

**_Awwwwww! Emma thanks for that nice review, i got some good sad things to write about now xx_**

Chapter forty six

Casey walked home from school, Brax had said to come straight to Angelos so hwalked down by the alley, "Braxton!" shouted a voice, Casey turned around, Tom and His three friends were behind him. Tom was in year 11 the one above Casey.

"What Tom?" asked Casey, Tom had been throwing Casey dirty looks and snide remarks ever since Heath had beat up Toms brother. Casey again was dragged into his brother buisness.

Tom walked right up to Casey. "Why did your brother beat up my brother?" he snarled in Casey's face. "What my brother does has nothing to with me" said Casey. Tom punched him in the stomach. Casey doubled over, hissing in pain.

"That's for my brother" they walked off sniggering, Casey gasped and walked to Brax.

...

Casey sat in English, Tom was behind him. Bianca had only just returned to work. She was writing on the board. Tom called Casey, he turned around.

"what?" "You are so dead" Tom leaned back and smirked. Casey shook his head and continued with the lesson.

Brax finished his surfing, he ruffled his hair as he emerged from the waves. He saw Sasha running towards him, "Brax! Brax, Casey is fighting!" panted Sasha. Brax followed a running Sasha up the hill.

A group of kids were chanting 'fight,fight! " and Casey was fighting with a boy on the floor. Casey Was doing pretty well. Brax lightly pushed a kid out the way and others parted for the River boy.

Brax grabbed Casey and yanked him off Tom. The crowd watched eagerly. "Your dead Braxton" the boy tried to lunge at Casey but Brax pushed him away.

Tom stared. "Any one else wants to have a go?" asked Brax. The bug crowd was silent, Brax led away and Casey reluctantly followed.

"Can't stick up for yourself?" shouted Tom. Casey turned around and gave him a punch that made him fly backwards, Brax pulled on his brothers arm as the crowd laughed at Tom.

"What were you thinking?" said Brax, They had just got in the house. "Heath beat up his brother and yet again i am caught in the middle!" Casey stormed off to his room.

Brax sighed.

Charlie parked her car and got out. "Are you Charlie. Braxton?" asked a voice, "Yes, why?" "I was told to give you something"

The man stepped out and handed Charlie a letter. It was from a prison, the man shrugged and walked off. Charlie got in her car and sped off.

Brax heard a car pull on the drive and hurrued footsteps approach the door. Charlie walked in, "A random man just gave me this" she held up the parcel.

Brax took it. "Its from a prison...Kyles prison" he said. They opened it slowly,They pulled a piece of paper out of the package.

One week.

Those two words were scribbled in the middle of the page. A mobile phone fell out, A message instantly beeped. Brax and Charlie quickly answered it.

'_I'm a friend of Kyles, I'm doing him a favour...I'll be seeing you soon' _The message sent chills down Charlies spine. "Should i report it?" she asked Brax, "No. Not yet, Casey!" he called.

"What? " "Come down!" Charlie looked confused at why Casey was at home, They heard footsteps coming down and Casey sukily appeared.

"Someone is...stalking us" said Brax, trying to choose the right word. Casey frowned. "Will this family ever get a break!" he cried making them laugh.

Brax kissed Charlie goodbye and went for his shift at angelos. "You'll be alright?" asked Charlie, Casey nodded then Charlie left to be on duty.

Casey sat in his room, He didn't bother getting changed from his uniform. He passed the time reading and going on his laptop to do work. He heard a creak outside his doorway, and another.

Casey got up, "Brax? Charlie?" he called and went out onto the landing, he peered down the stairs. No one. He walked down the stairs and went out if the door.

He decided to stop his boredom and see Brax at Angelos.

Casey walked up to Brax at Angelos and saw he was obviously angry. "Whats wrong?" asked Casey, "You've been excluded for four days along with that Tom kid!" Brax said, he dragged Casey through to the to the back room.

"You better stop this!" "stop what? " "Your attitude!" "Tom was like that with me because of Heath!" Casey shouted. Brax shook his head. "Your grounded" he said, "Your not my dad!" shouted Casey.

Brax stepped back. Casey regretted his words as soon as he said them. "I raised you Casey! I'm mire if dad to you than anyone!" Brax shouted, "I'm not grounded!" "yes you are!"

"Whatever" Casey went to walk away, "Your 16!, don't give me your attitude" Casey looked Brax. "Sorry" he said and walked out.

Brax sighed, he knew Casey didn't mean what he said.

Casey was annoyed, he walked through the alley. A shaded man walked towards him, Casey looked up just as he felt something sharp dig into his stomach. Casey instantly moved his hand there, He looked at his hand and blood covered it.

The man stabbed him again above his stomach , Casey cried out. "sorry kid, favour of Kyle" the man said then ran off.

Casey leaned against the wall, He felt dizzy, he started to close his eyes. He saw the blurry image of Sasha run to him, "Casey!" her scream was far off.

Casey blacked out.

Brax poured a drink for Heath who sat at the bar, "Casey is usually a goody -two-shoes, he'll come round" said Heath, Brax sighed and downed his shot.

He saw Leah run into Angelos, she looked panicked so Brax and Heath ran to her. "Whats wrong Leah?" "Casey's been stabbed, come quick" The brothers ran.

Brax ran next to Casey, he was on a gurney with an oxygen mask on, the dictir and nurses were talking about blood loss and punctures but He didn't really take any of it in.

He watched Casey who lay limp and pale. He looked dead and Brax wanted to shake him. The doctors wheeled him away and they were forced to stay back. They watched Casey disappear.


	47. Tough Love

_**Emma you genius! I am putting your fab idea into action right now! Xxxxx mire ideas please my lovely readers, enjoy ;) xxxxxxxx **_

Brax waited nervously by Casey's bedside, he had lost alot of blood and he was stabbed once abive the stomach and once below the stomach. The doctor said Casey was lucky, the stomach was almost punctured, it was missed by 5cm.

The doctors had warned Casey would be drowsy. The police had made an arrest, A hit man was sent to kill either Casey, Heath or Charlie.

Brax And Heath watched Casey stir in his sleep. They looked at eachother. Again Casey was caught in the middle of their problems.

**6 months later, its April in the year, Casey is still only 16, Heath is 21 now and Brax is 29 1/2.**

Casey walked into English with Dex, Him and Sasha had split up but hung out as friends. A slim, Green eyed teacher with A blonde wave of hair stood there. Casey stared at her, she was beautiful! Casey sat at the front with Dex and looked at the skin tight dress she wore.

"She's hot" mouthed Mylan as he sat next to Casey, The teacher called out the register before introducing her as Henri Brown, their knew teacher. Casey barely paid attention in class, he admired Henri.

When the bell rang, Casey was the last to leave with Mylan. "She was hot!" he said, "I know, i need that after Sasha" Casey grinned.

Brax walked into the share house, Heath was snogging Bianca, "So you two are together again" it was a rhetorical question, Heath grinnned.

"Do you know who's in Summer bay?" asked Brax, Heath shook his head. "Henrietta Brown" Heaths eyes widened, "That slut?" Brax nodded. "Whos this woman?" asked Bianca. "My ex, she used me then dumped me" Bianca sighed.

"Should i worry?" Heath shook his head. "She's an English teacher like you" said Brax, They both gaped at him, "In summer bay high" Bianca leaned back and cursed.

"She can be a jealous person" said Heath. Casey walked in, "I went to ours but you weren't in" he said, Brax nodded. "There's this hot new English teacher, Henri Brown" he said, "no, she's my ex...she used me so I don't want you getting involved with that slut" growled Heath.

Casey narrowed his eyes, "I'm a student ,she's a teacher...like anything could happen" He sulked out the door, Brax shook his head and followed him out.

Brax and made him and Casey dinner, before they sat down and ate. "She was hot and then Heath goes and ruins it" moaned Casey, "Shut up Case" said Brax, Casey huffed and shut up.

He left for school, he saw Mylan and Sasha by the tree and went to walk over, Henri Brown stepped in front of him. "Casey, i saw your last name...Braxton. I dated your big brother Heath" she grinned, showing her pearly white teeth.

"Uh...yeah...but he's dating someone, if you wanted too..." something in Henris eyes flickered "Oh! No, no i just wanted to see him and talk to you, your dyslexic right? Well maybe i can come round, help you and see both of your brothers, say around sixish?" Casey was too startled to even nod. Henri smiled again and walked off.

Mylan jogged up to him and slapped him on the back, "You just talked to the most hottest teacher in the school!" Casey smiled, He knew Brax was so gonna kill him and Heath...definitely Heath.

...

Brax and Heath sat on the sofa, Casey had urgently texted them to be there. Casey walked through the door. Brax stood up, "Case mate you alright?" he asked, Casey nodded. "Of course boy wonder is alright" said Heath snidely.

"I went to school and Henri said she's coming over in fifteen minutes" Casey said quickly. His big brothers started to speak saying 'what the hell?' and 'are you crazy?' Casey sighed just as Henri walked through the door.

They froze, "Heath! Brax! I haven't seen you in years!" she said, Casey shut the door. "He-Henri, hi" stammered Heath, Brax gave Casey a look of I'm -going-to-kill-you-later.

Henri shook Their hands, "Casey, shall we go study?" Casey awkwardly nodded, Henri began to walk upstairs. Heath muttered "I'm kill you Casey" before Casey swiftly went upstairs.

Henri watched Casey intently, He was doing well and read better than most dyslexic kids. Henri put a hand on Casey's arm. He looked at her. She leant closer, "Where you always this good looking ?" she whispered, she leant in and kissed him...Casey dropped his book.

They stopped when they heard Brax coming up the stairs, "Casey, where doing dinner come on" he said, "Can hen...i mean miss Brown stop for dinner?" he asked Hopefully.

"Casey..." began Brax, "Its alright, i have papers to mark" she winked at Casey and left. "What was that?" confronted Brax, "what was what?" Casey replied innocently.

"The wink Case" Brax gestured to his eyes. "Um...we're friends" he said, Brax obviously didn't buy it. "Stay away from that woman...she's trouble" said Brax.

"Why?" "first of all, she's at least five years older than you, she's your teacher, she's your brother's ex and well...she's just plain trouble" Brax listed.

Casey shook his head and went down to dinner. He dug into his lasagna.

* * *

Casey knocked on Henris class room door and walked in. She was writing on the board. "Case...come in" she smiled. Casey walked in and shut the door, "Did last night..." Casey began but was cut off by Henri who began kissing him.

The bell rang and they stopped. "Mmmmmmmm, i have got your class next" she said.

Casey walked off to form.

Mylan, Dex and Casey sat at the front, Henri was still writing on the board. Casey looked at her slim tanned legs. Then shook himself out if it, Mylan had no trouble at looking Henri up and down. Dex was intrigued with her hair and eyes.

The bell rang for second period, "Casey, can i talk to you?" asked Henri. Mylan slapped Casey on the back and left with the others.

Henri walked upto him, They kissed. Casey pulled back. "whats wrong Case?" "Brax and Heath said something last night about you" he said. "What?" "You used Heath then...dumped him"

Henri pulled back and frowned. "And you believe them?" she asked," No, maybe...did you?" "Casey! No, of course not!" Casey exhaled. "He's jealous that we get on" she said. They kissed again before Casey left.

**One month later...**

Casey had been seeing Henri for a month. Henri loved being with Casey, he was fun, sweet and a really good kisser.

Henri and Casey were kissing on the sofa when Brax walked in. He froze, Casey and Henri pulled apart, "Brax..." began Casey. "He's a kid!" he shouted at Henri, "Brax I..." "I don't wanna hear it, get out Henri"

Henri went to go but Casey grabbed her arm lightly, "She doesn't have to go" said Casey. Heath walked in. He saw Casey and Henri then Brax. "You two?" he asked, He looked at them look down.

"No way, Casey she's a slut!" "Don't call her that!" "She is!" Henri put her hands up. "Sorry Case but your brothers don't like us together...i don't think we should see each other any more" she said, "Henri..." began Casey, Henri stopped him, "Just carry on as student and teacher" she walked out.

Casey stood there. "Case it's for the best..." began Brax, "Thanks...some brothers" he said and walked out of the door.

Henri sat at home watching the T.V, she heard thudding on the door. She opened it and an angry Brax stormed in. "Do you know what you've done to Casey?" he said sharply, "When he breaks up with someone he's usually fine but know he's moping around the house and arguing...alot more, with Heath"

Henri narrowed her eyes, "Sorry but that is down to you...you broke us up" she said through clenched teeth, Brax shook his head. "Your unbelievable, If Casey doesn't get over you..." "What Brax? Hmm, get out of my house" she began to shoove him out.

"You really are a slut" he said, Henri slammed the door in his face.

Casey walked down stairs to Brax and Heath making Breakfast, well mainly Brax as Heath was eating the pancakes.

Charlie was making coffe, "Morning honey" she said, Brax placed pancakes in front of him. "whats all this?" asked Casey suspiciously.

"Nothing..." "Guys I'm fine...really I've got over Henri...sort off" reasured Casey but they could tell it was half hearted.

"Should i take the pancakes away?" asked Charlie, "NO!" Casey grabbed the plate protectively. Charlie chuckled.

Brax and Heath were going out for a surf and Casey wanted to come, he got cleaned up and grabbed his surf board. They headed down the street, laughing.

The surf was high and they headed down. Brax was the first to go in, Casey gasped at the cold water. "Don't be such a baby!" scoffed Heath, They waded in, Casey got on his board and started straight away. He was a skilled surfer like Brax and Heath.

Casey Surfed far out, Brax went to wax his board. Heath paddled upto Casey, "What would you do if there was a shark?" asked Casey, "why are you asking me that?" "popped into my head" "hmmmmm probably scream" Casey laughed at his big brother.

They went surfing again, the water felt good on Casey. He had an image of Henri pop into his mind, he lost concentration and his surf board hit the rocks. Casey fell into the crashing waves, He opened his eyes and the water stung them.

His surf board was floating away and Casey had forgotten to attach himself to the strap. He surged upwards coughing, just as another wave knocked right under.

He accidentally breathed in sone water. He remebered only Him, his brothers and maybe two others were on the beach. The weather was cold and drizzly.

Casey whacked into the rock and felt like his head had explode, he drifted into unconsciousness.

Heath jumped from his board, he looked around for Casey, Heath thought he'd gone back to the beach. He looked at the beach and saw Brax chatting to Brad other than them, the beach was deserted.

"Casey?" he shouted, He spotted his brothers surf board floating by himself about 10 metres away from him. Heath began to frantically shout Casey and swim under.

Brad and Brax laughed on the beach, Brax leant down to finish waxing his board. He heard someone shouting his name, "Brax!" Brad cried, Brax stood up and saw Heath dragging A limp Casey from the water.

"Casey!" shouted Brax, him and Brad ran to his little brother.

Brax began CPR on him. Heath was watching panic all over his face. Brad called an ambulance, Brax was fiercely pushing in Casey's chest and giving him mouth to mouth.

Casey wasn't responding, his chest wasn't moving and he was getting paler. "Don't do this to me Case!" Brax shouted and kept pushing on his chest. Heath felt Casey's pulse.

"Brax! I can't feel a pulse!" Heath cried in horror.

"No, no,no,no, NO!" Brax yelled,he worked harder, Casey chest raised a little. He had a patch of blood on the back of his head.

Brad was staring wide eyed, he'd known Casey since he was first born.

Heath felt a pulse and still couldn't get one. "Casey!" He screamed at him.

Brax gave him another mouth to mouth. Casey's chest raised a little. "Please Casey, Please!" Brax screamed at him. He pushed harder and gave Casey a big breath.

Casey's chest raised, Heath was still frantically trying to find a pulse.

Brad kneeled down, "Brax...i think you stop" "NO!" "Brax...if there's no pulse..."

"He's not dead! Casey come on mate!" Brax did it again and again.

Casey was still not responding.

"Casey, please" Brax said. He pushed down hard on Casey's chest and gave him mouth to mouth.

Water exploded from Casey's Mouth, "YES!" Heath shouted. "Yes, come on Case, get it all out"

Casey was coughing it all up and Brax helped turn him on his side, His brothers were shocked at home much water Casey was choking on.

Casey was gasping and choking with closed eyes. "Brx..hef" Casey said the words wrong in between choking. Water still came out of his mouth.

"we're here" said Brax and put his arm around Casey. Casey went limp again.

"Casey! Casey! " they shook him urgently as the sirens approached. They lay him on his back and were pushed aside when the paramedics arrived.

They fixed a mask on Casey and quickly loading him into the ambulance, stating they needed to get him to hospital fast.

Brad offered to drive Brax and Heath to the hospital.

When they got there they were instantly callled into a room. The doctor was there but no Casey.

"Mr. Braxton, Casey has inhaled far too much water, you did well getting rid of it in CPR but it damaged the lungs" The doctor explained.

Braxs heart was pumping ferociously. "What are you saying?" he asked shakily. "Your brother has Acute Respiratory Distress Syndrome, more commonly known as ARDS. He can not breath on his own. We have hooked him up on the Ventilator but he will be on there for a long time."

Brax closed his eyes, the doctor sighed sympathetically. "He's being moved ti the ICU...Intensive care unit because his case us...severe. He has a knock on the head and has been given pain killers and antibiotics."

Brax took this in before realising something in horror. "He has a blood pressure thing...it can damage his kidneys!" Heath widened his eyes.

"He has been given his medication but it is quite high...we are trying our best for your brother" reassured the doctor.

"Can we see him?" asked Heath, "of course" They were led into a room were Casey lay on the bed.

He had the ventilator tube down his throat and a drip in his arm. Brax walked over. Casey was pale and looked...dead.

Heath sat by Brax and sighed. "Whats his chance if survival?" asked Brax.

"Really...50/50" said the doctor. They looked at their baby brother.

_**Hehehehe, i loved writing that, thanks to Emma for that wonderful idea, tonight i am coming up with ideas for the new storylines and Henri is gonna cause more trouble!**_

_**Do you hope Casey will live ? Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx IDEAS PLEASE Xxxxx**_


	48. Because of you

_**Help please! I cant write anymore chapters because my doc manager is full! If i remove them what happens are they deleted or what or do they stay on the sight, please someone help ! Tell me in your review xxxxxxxx enjoy ;')**_

_**Chapter**_forty eight

Heath woke up, he saw Charlie sitting on Braxs lap, she was asleep. Brax was texting soneone, Casey had been woken up. He was coughing alot and had to use a mask to support him.

Heath had tried to tell Casey off about not taking his tablets but Brax had shot him the leave-it-for-now look. Cheryl had come and Brax and her had argued.

She was saying how If Casey stops with Brax he's gonna end up dead because of his brothers and Brax was saying how he raised Casey and Cheryl was useless.

Poor Casey was sitting watching, It ended with Cheryl flouncing from the room. Brax had told Casey he would need to see the doctor each month for a year to see if he's okay health wise.

Brax Watched Casey sleep, he hadn't changed much in looks since he was a kid, milky brown hair and big blue eyes. Commotion in the hallway made Brax look up.

Charlie came in with Henri Brown, "What the hell do you want?" Brax snapped, "sorry Brax, i tried to keep her away" Charlie said. "I came to see Case" Henri said.

"Do you know he was thinking of you when he fell off his board? Just go" Heath said briskly, "No" "Your nothing but a slut Henri so go"

Henri looked at them before running from the room.

Brax sighed, Charlie rested her delicate hand on Braxs bicep. "Its okay" she reassured him.

* * *

_**Yeah, MEGA short but there was nothing special to fit in, the next TWO chapters are going to be Great ! To make up for this short one...**_

_**Coming up...**_

_**Surf club fire...**_

_**Who's addicted?...**_

_**Happy ever after?...**_

_**Brax lays down the law...**_


	49. Drunk

_**I have done what i think is right so if chapters are missing from this story i will cry :'''( but anyway, sorry for the extremely short chapter and i hope this will make up for that, enjoy ;) xxxxxxxx**_

Chapter forty nine

Casey sat eating noodles watching T.V, Brax came down. "Casey, took your tablets?" he asked, "Yes" "really?" "Yes!" Brax left him be.

Charlie was raiding a drug filled house today, Brax knew she could handle herself. Casey put the bowl in the sink and went to grab his surf board. "Case, banned" reminded Brax, Casey huffed and lay on the sofa. "What am i supposed to do all day " he moaned.

"I don't know, call Sasha?" "She's out with Sid" "Watch T.V?' "just did" "Well i don't know Case? Just stop moaning" Brax snapped at him.

Casey pulled a face at him. "oh what are we ten?" said Brax at Casey's immature behaviour. "Maybe" mumbled Casey. Brax shoved Casey's legs if the sofa and sat down.

Casey kicked him."Ow! Casey" said Brax but he saw Casey was trying to hide a smile, Brax tipped him off the sofa and he crashed into the floor.

"Brax!" he shouted, Brax chuckled. Brax's phone beeped. '_Heath drunk, Angelos now!" _The text was from Liam. Brax sighed and grabbed his keys. "Whats wrong?" asked Casey. "Heaths drunk" Brax sighed and left.

Heath took another gulp of his vodka, he kicked over a chair. "I always come second best!" he shouted, Liam propped the chair back up.

Brax arrived in time to see Heath grab Liams T-shirt. "Heath, your embarrassing yourself" said Brax, roughly yanking Him off Liam. Heath swung at him but Brax dodged and gripped his arm before leading him out.

Brax pushed through the door, Casey watched half in amusement and half in concern. Heath punched the wall and kicked it.

"Case, you go..." Brax said, Casey stood up and went to leave. "Oh theres Casey!" Heath stumbled over too him. "My little brother!' he put his arm around Casey's Shoulder.

Casey was trying not to laugh. "Bianca has left me! She's gone to stay at her mommy's isn't sweet?" Heath shouted. Brax sighed and yanked Heath away from Casey.

"Sit down" he pushed Heath onto the sofa, He instantly passed out.

Casey walked with Sasha on the pier, "HSC trials tomorrow...studying tonight " said Sasha, "Mmmmmm, fingers crossed I'll do well" smiled Sasha. They kissed.

"Actually if i get my stuff can we study in your room?" offered Sasha, Casey agreed and they picked up her stuff and went to Casey's room.

"I don't understand why we're doing the trials now, it's like 3 years until we take the HSC" said Sasha, Casey nodded. 'Sash, help me out here" he said, "I am going go suffer with this Dyslexia" Casey sighed. "Try your best and we'll see" encouraged Sasha.

* * *

Casey walked down stairs to see Charlie and Brax making breakfast. "Whats all this " he asked, gesturing to the food.

Charlie presented a plate of pancakes, a bacon sandwich and a cup of coffe with a rack of toast. "Feeding you up for your exams" smiled Charlie.

They all sat down and ate. "Casey, concentrate and do well" Brax said. Casey nodded and ate everything. He washed and got dressed before nervously heading out for school.

Brax stormed in the share house after getting a call from Charlie who was on duty. Heath sat on the sofa drunk with Peewee and Tom.

"Heath" Brax said, Heath swigged at his Vodka.

"Drowning my sorrows" laughed Heath.

**Next time...**

**How well did Casey do on his exams?**

**Mineshaft collapses trapping Charlie !...**

**Brax stabbed?**

**Heath gets worse...**


	50. Surf club

_**This is the one with all the ACTION! Enjoy ;) xxxxxxxx **_

Chapter fifty

Casey opened the letter with all his trial grades on.

Mathematics C + Geography F

Science B- Languages C

English D+

History B

Casey smiled, not that bad for a Braxton. He was happy with his History, Science and Maths results and didn't expect to get a D on English. He hardly cared about his languages but was happy he did well. He would go tell that stupid Geography teacher too go and...

Brax walked through the door with Charlie. "How did you do?" They asked eagerly.

"In History i got a B, Science a B, Maths a C and languages but English i got a D and i got an F in geography" Casey Said.

Charlie hugged him, "Well done mate, for a Braxton too!" Brax said. He was secretly proud of his baby brother doing so well, Brax grinned at Casey.

Casey put the grades on the table just as Heath snatched them up.

"Heath give them back" said Casey making a snatch for them, Heath laughed and pulled them away. Brax grabbed them back before pushing Heath.

"Boffin" said Heath, Casey narrowed his eyes at his big brother. "Your a pathetic excuse for a Braxton Casey" he said. "Oi" Brax pushed Heath.

"Leave him alone, just because you failed at school" Heath gave Brax a dirty look and slammed out of the door, Casey gave Brax a thankful look.

"I won't be here to stick up for you 24/7" Brax said, Casey sighed and nodded. "I'm going surf club okay?" Brax nodded.

* * *

Casey and Sasha sat drinking a smoothie. Casey had peach and pineapple while Sasha had Berry and strawberry. "Case, you did well on your results, you've got like what? 3 years until we take the real exams so you'll get even higher" Sasha said.

"I hope so, you'll do great" smiled Casey. John Palmer came up from the basement, "Leaks, leaks in the basement" he complained to V.J, V.J was ten so didn't take any notice.

Leah walked from the toilets, "V.J...we gotta go honey" she called, She said goodbye to John while V.J sipped the rest of his soda.

"Casey, hows Brax?" she asked, "Fine, Heaths getting drunk most nights though " "Bianca feels terrible, she's coming back in two days" smiled Leah.

"Good, Heaths getting annoying, him and Heath had a fight last night, Heath was winding him up" Leah laughed. Sasha went to walk to the toilets when a loud hissing came from the basement and the door blew off it's hinges.

Sasha screamed sheilding her face as she dropped to the ground, Casey and V.J ducked behind the desk while John smashed into the glass behind.

Leah spun in the air and hit into the wall. The fire spread onto the walls and in seconds the place was burning.

"Sasha!" shouted Casey, him and V.J shook glass from their hair. "Mum!" screamed V.J and tried to run to Leah. Casey held him back.

"Stay by John!" Casey called over the flames, John was waking up with cuts and gashs all over him. Casey spotted Sasha sprawled across the floor, Leah was close by and Casey quickly ran to her.

She had a pulse, "V.J?" Leah woke up, V.J was stuck with John behind the bar, Leah couldn't walk. A window smashed behind them and Liam popped his head in.

"Leah? Casey?" he yelled, Casey limped with Leah to the window, "V.J! I can't leave without him!" she protested as Liam put his arms around her waist, Leah passed out again and Liam carried her out, she was grey with smoke and as limp as a wet cloth.

He layed her on the sand where Alf started to see to her, Liam looked up to see four figures running on the sand. Brax, Heath, Sid and Charlie.

Casey ran to Sasha while V.J was climbing through the window to Liam. Casey shook her but she didn't respond. He heard yelling outside.

Brax looked desperately in the smoky windows of the surf club. "Casey!" he shouted along with Heath, Sid was calling Sasha. A figure appeared in the window, it was Casey and John, they were carrying a limp Sasha.

Sid ran to her, He grabbed her out and Alf handed him a mask to place over her mouth and nose so she could breathe better.

Casey helped John out and Heath and Brax clutched his arm.

Casey climbed out and started coughing with John. "Thats everyone" said Brax and he helped Casey and John. The fire brigade came and put the fire out and Leah, John and Sasha were taken away.

Sid grabbed Casey's arm, "Thankyou Casey for saving Sasha" he said, Casey bit his lip and nodded then Sid walked away.

* * *

Casey sat at the table doing homework when a drunken Heath stumbled in. "Case! Why do...do Home work?" he stuttered.

Casey collected his books, placed a glass of water on the side for Heath and paracetamol then carried on studying up stairs.

He had hoped Heath would get better.

Heath reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple pills, he downed them with his water then left the house.


	51. Close

**I**_** am in the happy mood for a dramatic chapter ! Before the happiness and then the tragedy ! **_

_**HOW WOULD YOU FEEL ABOUT CHARLIE DIEING? I will kill her off if you don't mind just wondering, say in your review xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**I got lots planned for upcoming chapters... Enjoy :) xxxxxxxx **_

Chapter fifty one

Heath did something stupid, he had ran around the town drugged up before slumping on Brax and Charlies sofa. Brax was in work early so Charlie put Casey's tablets on the side.

Heath woke up groggy, he had a bottle of water by him and took gulps. He missed Bianca so much, He needed something to take his mind off her, where were his drugs?

He only took them once and once more wouldn't hurt...just this _once _couldn't cause that much damage. He walked to the side, he saw a couple tablets on the side and took them, he swore he had loads in the cuboard but he took what he had and walked from the door.

Casey woke up, he was sweating. He had his grey top on and black pyjamas bottoms. He walked to the bathroom yawning.

Charlie was in bed and Brax at Angelos. Casey washed with freezing water then brushed his teeth. He wondered where Heath was. He gelled up his hair and went down stairs.

Casey closed the front door that was left open. He poured himself orange juice and sat on the sofa.

Charlie still snoring lightly upstairs.

He remembered his tablets and walked to the cuboard.

Four little pills were there, he took them without a second thought.

Heath threw up in the toilet, he didn't know why, he didn't feel like he did last night just sick. Those tablets were _all _wrong.

He threw up again and sat down. He felt like dirt, What were those tablets...

Heath knew. He ran from the bathroom.

* * *

Heath burst through the door. Charlie was on the sofa, "Hey Heath!" she said Brightly, "Where's Casey?" "upstairs...he wasn't feeling well" Charlie frowned.

Heath ran upstairs, Casey was throwing a ball at his roof then catching it. "Case! Are you okay?" he asked urgently.

"Yeah...why?" Casey frowned.

Heath thundered down the stairs making Charlie spill her coffe. He went in the cuboard and pulled out his packet of drug pills.

They were all there.

Brax sat looking at Heath anger burning in his eyes. "If Casey had taken any of those what would you have done?" Brax snapped. " I don't know...I'm sorry" Heath said.

"I am never doing it again" he said, "You better not, mate your not a drug addict" Brax said just as the door opened and a familiar fluff of blonde hair walked in. Bianca.

* * *

Brax, Charlie and Casey put their ears to the door way. Heath and Bianca had been in there for an hour. "Do you their okay?" asked Charlie, "Duh" replied Casey. Charlie knocked him on the head.

The door opened and they toppled through. Bianca was stood with Heath's arm around her. "We're back together" She smiled, they all stood up. "Weddings next Tuesday by the way" grinned Heath.

"wow" said Casey, "This soon?" said Brax and Charlie, Bianca showed them her wedding finger in response.

A diamond ring was wrapped comfortably around her finger.

_**Hehe i hope i had you all on edge, Next up...**_

_**Sasha is gone...**_

_**Earthquake!**_

_**Will the earthquake ruin their big day? All in the next TWO chapters xxxxxxx**_


	52. Earthquake

_**Hehehehehehehehe, i just really wanted to cause a stir in my characters lives, Earthquake! Enjoy ;) xxxxxxxx**_

Chapter fifty two

Casey was sitting in class with, Dex, Mylan and Sasha when the shaking started. Henri looked up from her board.

Heath and Bianca were planning their wedding when the house started trembling.

Charlie was driving by the mineshaft and bush when the road started shaking, Brax was sitting at Angelos with Liam on their shift.

Casey looked up, "Oh my god!" yelled Sasha, The desk start to tip over. "Get under the desks!" shouted Henri, All the kids scrambled under the desks as everything toppled over.

Charlie slammed on her breaks as the road before her cracked. She hut reverse and hit a tree. Her car lunged forward and tipped almost into mineshaft below.

Brax and Liam jumped under the bar as glasses smashed and fell. His phone started ringing. "Heath! You okay mate?" "Yeah, we're under the table...one of the derelict houses have collapsed." "Okay mate, just wait until its over then I'll try ti get round" He put the phone down.

Casey and Sasha began to crawl from the desks followed by Dex and Mylan. "Aggggghhhhh!" screams rang out around them as glass shattered and plaster from the walls fell off.

Glass shattered, showering Casey and Sasha. "Sash! Casey!" cried Mylan urgently. They carried on crawling out and managed to get ti the door, A clump of roof collapsed. They ran down the hallway, Dust showering them.

Sasha was clutching on to Casey. "We need to get on the ground floor!" shouted Casey over the rumbling.

The staircase shook and collapsed. Casey fell with Sasha but Dex grabbed Sashas arm. Casey hung onto the step. He hauled himself up and helped Sasha.

"Cut through!' They ran through a classroom and to the other steps. They managed to get safely down to the second floor and got caught in a screaming crowd. Sasha got wrenched from Casey's hand.

"Casey! Casey! " he heard Sasha scream as more brick, wood and plaster fell from the roof. Casey saw Mylan on the floor and ran to him.

"Mylan? You okay man" Mylan sat jo just as the school floor and partvof the roof collapsed.

* * *

Brax ran from Angelos when he saw Heath running with Bianca. The shuddering had died down and chaos was all round. Some buildings partially collapsed.

Bianca was crying. "That was horrible" she sobbed. Heath hugged her. Brax called Casey's mobile, little did he know the ring tone was echoing in the rubble of the collapsed school.

Charlie woke up. Blood was trickling down her face. Her car was tipped over in the pit. One false move and she'd crash to her death.


	53. Casey

_**I am definitely considering putting Darcy in this story, But i am focusing on Earthquake aftermath! Enjoy ;) xxxxxxxx **_

Chapter fifty three

Brax and Heath ran to the school. They couldn't believe their eyes, it was partially collapsed. Fire fighters and rescue workers were pulling students and teachers out or removing wood and debris.

Brax and Heath couldn't get close because of the taped off area. "Casey!" they yelled, Other people were yelling to, Brax saw Dex being hauled from a hole. He was filthy, Brax and Heath ran over to him.

"Dex, have you seen Casey?" asked Brax urgently, "He was with us...but as it collapsed he ran to help Mylan" Dex coughed. Brax and Heath ran back to the taped off area and waited urgently.

Charlie was screaming at the top of her voice, "Help! Help someone!" she screamed, Her car was almost tipped into the watery mineshaft below and her police car radio was broken.

She couldn't budge her door and her seat belt was jammed. She carried on screaming and pushing the door.

Sasha woke up. There was bricks, wood and plaster everywhere. "Casey?" she coughed, she removed the wood from her and knew she had cuts and bruises everywhere. Her ankle was definitely broken and maybe her arm. A flamboyant orange coat came into view and Sasha instantly knew it was a rescue worker.

She waved her arms and yelled. The worker recognised her and ran to her. "Are you okay miss?" "My arm and ankle hurt" The worker scooped Sasha into his arms and re-attached himself to the harness.

Sasha was met with the bright sky, Chaos surrounded her. She was helped up by a paramedic and placed on a stretcher. "Casey is still down there" she whimpered.

Brax and Heath stood by the taped off area, Heath averted his eyes for one second to see A familiar Brown haired boy on a stretcher.

"Brax" Heath whacked Brax, They ran over to him. Casey's White school shirt was dusty, he was unconscious and he had a red neck support brace on.

"Case?" Brax asked hopefully, but Casey didn't respond. The paramedics quickly rushed him into the ambulance and took him to the hospital.

Brax called Charlie as they waited in the waiting room, no answer. Brax shook his head. "She's probably busy" said Heath. Brax nodded.

Casey Was rushed from the room, Brax and Heath followed for as long as they could before being forced back. Brax managed to catch a doctor. "Whats going on with my brother?" Brax said.

"He is in surgery, his lower back has a fracture and maybe even broken and is in urgent need for an operation...we will give you further information soon" The doctor said and walked into theatre.

Brax stood frozen. "Did...did the doctor just say he has a broken spine?" Heath said. Brax barely even nodded, "But that could mean he might not walk again"

* * *

Brax and Heath walked into Casey's room. He was still unconscious after surgery. Brax slowly walked over to him. Heath stood by the door.

"Mr Braxton" The Doctor said as he walked into the room. Brax reluctantly left Casey as he and Heath walked out into the corridor.

"Your brother has successfully under gone surgery and shall recover from his sedation soon" The doctor said but his face said something else.

"Sadly, his injuries were too great and...and I'm afraid Casey _may _never again".

Brax breathed in sharply and closed his eyes, leaning against the chair for support. Heath was slumped over with closed eyes.

"What...what do you mean _may?"_ Heath whispered. "I mean he has a chance of recovery, a very good chance but will be in a wheel chair for a few months and have to undergo physiotherapy and thats if, if he recovers fully" The doctor explained.

Brax ran from the corridor and back into Casey's room. "This can't be happening" Brax said, "He's a kid" Heath followed back in.

"How are we gonna tell him?" Heath sighed.

* * *

Brax watched as Casey and the Doctor were talking. Brax couldn't tell Casey, he just couldn't. He watched Casey's eyes widen. Tears prickled into Braxs eyes.

The Doctor left, Casey stared at the floor. Brax slowly walked in the room. "Case?" He watched as a single tear rolled down Casey's cheek.

Brax rushed over with Heath. "Case, at least you've got chance, a really good chance" Heath said. Casey looked away. His blue eyes met Brax's for a second.

"Ah Case!' Brax sighed and pulled Casey in for a hug. Casey Wasn't used to hugs from his brothers at all. Brax let him go.

Casey smiled faintly.


	54. Why?

_**Hope**_**you**_** like this chapter and this is the start if Emmas idea, enjoy ;) xxxxxxxx **_

Chapter fifty four

Charlie climbed out of her car, She grabbed onto the dirty roots of a tree and hauled herself up just as the car plummeted into the mine.

She stared down at what used to be her police car then ran.

Brax watched Casey sleep, Heath was texting Bianca. Brax watched Casey stir, he looked so peaceful. He hoped Casey would recover soon and walk.

As if on cue, Casey woke up. "Case? How do you feel?" Asked Brax as Heath scampered over. "Pain, really bad pain" whimpered Casey, tears pricked into his eyes.

Heath went to get a nurse. "Do you think I'll walk again?" Casey asked, he looked into Braxs eyes. "Course mate" Brax put on a fake smile, Casey averted his eyes.

Heath came back in with a nurse who messed with his drip. She smiled at Casey and Left. Heath rested his head on the bed and was soon asleep. Brax Sighed. "I'm starving" said Casey.

"Wait there" Brax said. He returned a little while later with an Angelos gormet pizza. "Where did you get that?" Casey raised his eyebrows.

Brax tapped his nose to say 'mind your own business'. They woke Heath up and began to eat the pizza, Casey fell straight back to sleep after.

* * *

Casey wheeled himself into the kitchen. He hated being stuck in a wheelchair, he had been in one for 3 weeks Tuesday.

Charlie or Brax would stay at home even though Casey reassured them it was fine. He felt weak, Brax reassured him that no one thought he was weak.

Charlie walked in. "Case, your doctor called, he said he wants the next session tomorrow" She put a hand on hus shoulder. "Okay" Casey wheeled himself into the living room. He hoped he would walk again soon.

Brax watched his little brother sit sadly watching the T.V. He hated seeing him like this, He hated how sad and depressed Casey felt.

He walked into Charlie. She wrapped her arms around him. "I want my brother back" He mumbked into her dark hair. "I want my son back" Charlie replied.

"Your what?" Brax looked down at her, "My er...my brother in law" Charlie sheepishly walked away while Brax smiled to himself.

Casey sat. That was all he did do...just sit, he hated it so much. He watched Brax and Charlie kiss. Sasha had come round alot and it mostly ended in her crying or Never letting him go.

No way could he carry on like this, especially if he might not walk again. "Brax?" called Casey, Brax walked over, "Yeah?" "Cus I'm your favourite brother can i have a pizza?" Casey pouted.

"Yeah...Pepperoni?" Casey nodded and Brax left. Charlie walked down from the stairs, "Charlie, can you do me a favour?" "anything Case" "Can i have my...my...pillow?" Casey tried to think of some excuse to say.

Charlie trotted up the stairs.

Casey wheeled into the kitchen and reached into the draws. He had Charlie's old sleeping pills in his hand. Could he do this ? What if he could never walk again?

Casey contemplated this before he grabbed a handful and swallowed them with water. Charlie came down. "Remember the doctor wants to try to help you walk on the crutches in a few weeks" Charlie smiled.

Casey started to feel dizzy, Charlie's smile slowly faded."Case?" she said.

Casey felt himself losing consciousness, Brax walked in. "Two pizzas to share! ...Casey?..." Brax dropped the pizzas just as Casey collapsed.

"Caseeeee" Casey heard his name being called far off.

* * *

Casey woke up. He was in a hospital bed, He was alone. The memories of pills and wheelchairs came flooding in. Brax walked in with Charlie.

"Casey!" Brax said, they rushed over. Brax knocked him around the head. "How could you do this to us?" He snapped. "I...i was over...overwhelmed" Casey said.

"So you try to top yourself? We will always be here for you Case, why didn't you talk to us?" Brax said. Charlie put her hand on Casey's.

"Why Case?" she said. Casey just closed his eyes and leant back.

**4 months later...**

Casey carefully stepped forward. Charlie, Heath, Brax and Bianca smiled. The doctor supported Casey as he took another step. "Keep going Case" grinned Brax.

The doctor slowly let go of Casey and he walked slowly. "Yes!" whooped Charlie. Casey stumbled and almost fell but Brax caught his arm. "Well done Case" he smiled. Casey grinned back at him.

_**Awwww soppy i know but i have some good ideas...**_

_**Brax stabbed...**_

_**Charlie dies?...**_

_**Who's arrested?**_

_**Wedding...**_


	55. Arson

_**Sorry for the slow updates i have been ill :( xx Here is chapter 55! Yaaayyyyy! Enjoy ;) xxxxxxxx **_

Chapter fifty five

Casey walked along the beach, Sasha was hand in hand with him. "I am so happy your walking again" Sasha grinned. They locked lips.

"It's your birthday in a week, your older than me" Casey playfully frowned. "Your my toy boy" Sasha tapped his nose. "Whatever Sash" Casey smiled.

It was early morning and they were going to school. Well, what was left of it. Most of it was being rebuilt.

They walked down by road that led them to Mangrove river. "You do know because I'm older than you, you have to do as I say" Sasha said. Casey scoffed. "Good luck with that!"

They laughed until four approaching figures came into view. Casey recognised Jonas, Peter, Trent and Sol. Pivoric's men.

"We need you to do a job for us" said Trent. Sasha moved in closer to Casey. "No" said Casey, "I think you will, See...all i need you to do is deliver a package to my friend on the corner, i can't do that because the police know well, suspect I'm dealing" Jonas began.

Casey shook his head, he couldn't run they'd catch them, especially Sasha. "Fine! I'll do it" Casey said, "What! Case are you crazy?" Said Sasha gripping his arm.

"_If _you let Sasha go" Casey bargained, They were obviously considering her grassing. "If you dob on us, Casey is dead" Sol hissed at Sasha.

Casey pryed Sasha away and got in Jonas's car. Sasha was crying and she began to run.

...

Brax pulled his T-shirt on, Heath had fallen asleep on the sofa. Brax started making a cup of coffee, scattered footsteps cluttered up to the front door.

Sasha appeared with mascara running down her cheeks.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Brax caught her, "What's wrong Sasha?" Heath woke up and walked over. "We...we were walking to-to school and-and then these-these men come! They said they needed a-a job done and...and Casey got in the car bec-because he wanted to save me!" Sasha gripped onto Brax.

Heath and Brax shared a knowing look. They called Charlie and left Sasha with her then ran to Braxs Ute.

..…

Casey leaned up Jonas's car. They were staring evily at him, Sol was making calls. "Don't talk just give them the bag and walk away" Trent snarled.

A familiar Black Ute sped up. "Crap! The tart dobbed on us" Peter hissed. Brax and Heath ran over. Sol made bus way back.

Brax punched Trent and Heath punched Peter, "What the hell do you think your doing, messing with my little brother?" Brax shoved Sol roughly. "We need to settle this" Brax said.

"Name the place and time Braxton" snarled Jonas. "Your place midnight tomorrow" Brax grabbed Casey's arm and pulled him away. "You can't be serious?" Casey asked worriedly, Brax nodded and Heath was grinning.

"You'll be killed! I could come too" "No!" Brax shouted at Casey's suggestion. "I don't want you within a 100 yards of Jonas's place" "But..." "Oh come on Brax let the kid fight!" Heath grinned.

"Shut up Heath" They drove home in silence.

* * *

Brax and Heath watched the T.V, the game was on. "Oh no, you stupid son of a-" Heath began before a knock on the door made him pause mid-sentence.

Brax dusted of his hands and walked to the door. Two police men stood there. "Hello Mr Braxton, may we ask you some questions? " one said.

"What about?" "A um...a Mr Jonas Prively's Car has been torched" Brax sighed at the police man's statement. "Sure, come in".

They walked in and sat down.

...

Casey walked in the house nervously, Brax was normally watching the T.V and Heath was snoring. The police had been there yesterday.

"Hey Case" smiled Brax. His shirt unbuttoned so it showed his tatto. 'Blood and sand'.

"Hi" Casey let his thoughts wander to why Heath was constantly at their house and not planning his wedding with Bianca. A commotion outside made Heath wake up.

Charlie walked through with two police officers, "Whats going on?" Brax asked. He looked at Heath who shook his head, showing he didn't know either.

Brax looked at Casey who was wide eyed and pale. "Casey Braxton we are arresting you on the suspicion Arson on Jonas Prively's car" They walked towards Casey.

Brax stared in horror. They put Handcuffs on Casey, "What? No, no there has to be some mistake" Brax began pushing past a police officer.

Heath started frowning. "you need come to the station with us and answer some questions" They began to lead a pale Casey out of the door with Brax yelling with Charlie.

They led him to the car. "Don't worry Casey mate, we'll sort this out!" Brax shouted. Casey took one last look at his brother before being nudged into the car.

* * *

Brax slammed his fist into the table. "I want him out!" he yelled down the phone, "Brax" warned Charlie. Brax carried on yelling to the lawyer down the phone.

Heath was busy bragging to the River boys about what He called Casey's _'big accomplishment' _Brax was fuming. He put the phone down and sat rubbing his temples with his thumb and finger.

Charlie sat on his lap, "He'll come out of this" she reassured. Brax stood up and walked into the kitchen. "How? He's been charged and his courtcase is in four days" Brax snapped.

"I don't know what to say then...he won't go to jail he'll go to juvie" Charlie said. "Oh and that makes it so much better!" Brax said sarcastically. Charlie stormed off into the garden.

... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Casey waited nervously on the stand, Brax and Heath sat on the benches giving Casey encouraging looks. Charlie sat with tears in her eyes.

The jury re entered. They all stood, "Jury, have you reached your verdict?" "Yes" " Do you find Casey Braxton guilty or not guilty?"

"We find Casey Braxton...


	56. Home and away

_**Yes i know i am evil, hehehehehehehehehehehe! Did you like my little cliffhanger? Mwahahahahaha, well here is the answer! Enjoy ;) xxxxxxxx **_

Chapter fifty five

"Guilty" The jury finished. "WHAT!" Brax yelled, "Your stupid, useless, he was only doing what he -" Heath began. The judge banged her hammer down. "Sentencing!" she raised her voice.

"Because of your non criminal background and underage i will sentence you to one month in juvenile detention and let that be a lesson not to get involved in gangs" The judge said sternly.

Casey was led away. Brax and Heath stared after him. Casey wouldn't meet their eyes, He walked out of sight.

* * *

Casey hated it, he hated Juvie with a passion. He gardened all day and he had Courtney to worry about. Courtney was this 'Bully', he beats everyone up, including and especially Casey.

Courtney was 17, he was eighteen when he left Juvie. Casey just thought he'd be leaving in 3 weeks and that what kept him going but No way was Heath or Brax gonna be happy with him coming home with a split lip or black eye. He felt weak and puny but it he just couldn't argue with them.

Casey was just to caring to hurt anyone's feelings that bad. Sure he could curse them and throw a punch but he wasn't Brax or Heath. Casey was happy and sad about that.

He knew what was coming as he walked down by the side of the basketball court, Courtney was there so what else should he expect?

As expected Courtney and his gang walked straight over. "Braxton" Courtney greeted slyly.

Casey got what expected. At least Courtney got a split lip from Casey but Casey still got the worst of it.

...

Brax sat nervously waiting in the car. Casey was coming out tomorrow, Brax hoped Juvie hadn't changed Casey, he hoped Casey was the sweet and mostly innocent kid he was before he was sent Juvie.

The Arson was a stupid mistake. Charlie knew that and so did Summer bay. The school didn't know, well, most of the school didn't know.

Heath was immensely proud of Casey and No matter how many times Brax would slap him around the head he would still brag. Charlie walked from the Gym and got in the car.

"Phew! I was talking with Sasha" Began Charlie as Brax began to drive. "She misses Casey badly and can't wait for him to out of Juvie, stupid boy. I blame Heath" Charlie insisted making Brax laugh.

"We are going to the beach Wednesday okay?" "Yeah hun" Brax agreed, Casey will definitely want to go beach.

They pulled onto the drive and got out.

* * *

Casey walked from the prison. "Bye Braxton, see ya soon" Smirked Courtney. Casey really hoped he wouldn't be seeing him soon. A black Ute was parked by the curb.

Casey thanked. He didn't have any bruises to show, his brothers would think he was wuss. Maybe not Brax but Heath would. He scooted over and Charlie lunged from the car and bear hugged him.

"Squishing!" Casey gasped. She was also strangling him. Brax slapped him on the back, "You alright mate?" Casey nodded and got in the car.

They drove to the house and Bianca, Sasha, Heath and Dex were there. They all jumped on him. "Casey!" Casey smiled, Brax helped a laughing Casey out of the huddle and sat him on the sofa. Everyone was so happy Casey was home.

...…...

"It's been quiet without you" Heath grinned, "Haha" Casey pushed his brother. They were having a meal in an expensive reasturant. Courtesy of Sid and Brax.

Casey told them about the boring gardening and they told him what they had been up to when he'd been away. He ordered the biggest meal to make up for the crap served in Juvie.

Brax enjoyed it but he watched his brother closely, something was wrong. He wasn't telling him something. He wouldn't pressurise him now but would tomorrow.

They finished the meal and went home. Casey worshipped his bed.

_**Awwwww, he is so Cute and his hair is so fluffy! Anyway, a CERTAIN someone is requesting DARCY! so i am making Bianca pregnant with Darcy OR she just arrives, what do you think? Pick one :)**_


	57. Goodbye

**_I have some REALLY good ideas coming UP! Sadness, heartbreak, arrest, missing oh it's all gonna come flooding in! I am sooooooo excited to write this stuff! Whooooooooooooooo! _**

Chapter fifty seven

20th June. The worst day of the Braxtons life.

Casey, Sasha, Heath, Bianca, Charlie and Brax were heading to the beach. Sasha and Bianca lay on the soft cream sand and worshipped the sun. Casey and Heath were wrestling on the shoreline. Casey pushed Heath in to the water, Heath retaliated by Rugby tackling him in the deeper part.

Brax and Charlie laughed. "Join me" smiled Charlie, waving her long dark hair and pulling him to the waves. Brax grinned. "Ummm, first we need ice cream" Brax jogged of to Angelos.

Charlie walked to the waves and kicked them. Bianca and Heath were playfully argueing and Sasha and Casey were grossly publicly snogging.

Charlie was waist deep. She ducked under, the water was freezing cold. She went to swim up but the current pushed her down. "Oh no" sighed Charlie under her breath.

She couldn't get back up. She felt a rough thing latch onto her foot. Sea reeves. They gripped her tightly, trying to drag her to a salt water grave.

Charlie ripped and pullled, Her hair floating all around her. Charlie flared her arms outwards and scratched for the surface. Her knuckles feeling the cold air. She waved her hands as that was all she could show.

Charlie went back to trying to tug her foot out, she was bursting for air. She stopped flailing and went limp.

Her hair floating around her and her body twitching. She looked around her. Nothing.

She waited and felt her remaining air leave through bubbles and she gasped. She gave up completely, Her eyes half closed and just about concious. Cruelly the vines loosened a little and she floated upwards a little bit. She floated limply.

Her right arm moving but the rest floating. She opened her eyes wide and died.

"Where's Charlie?" Brax asked, Bianca shrugged. Brax felt a shiver that made him drop the ice cream. "Brax?" Heath asked. A black bob caught there attention in the ocean.

"CHARLIE!" screamed Brax as he noticed it was hair. He managed to swim out to her floating limp body. He knew she was dead. He felt it but he unlatched her ankle, her hollow eyes showed she was dead to. Brax slung her over his shoulder and ran onto the beach.

Flopping her on the sand. Casey was already calling an ambulance, "Oh my god!" Bianca began to screaming and crying Charlies dull, hollow and dead eyes.

Brax began to fiercely pump CPR until a pale and sunken Heath yanked him off. "Brax she's gone" he said hoarsley. "No! No she isn't! She can't be, we were meant to be be together forever! Charlie don't leave me!" Tears ran down Braxs cheeks, he didn't care.

Sirens sounded in the back ground. They worked on her for a couple of minutes. "Sorry but she's gone. We are taking her to the hospital" They looked at Brax with sadness and solemn.

They went to pick her up. "NO!" Brax screamed and grabbed onto Charlie. He clung to her body, her now closed eyes dry. "Leave me alone!" Brax screamed like a kid. He held onto Charlie and repeated her name in a sobbing, choked voice.

"Brax" Casey's soft voice came into shot. Brax reluctantly looked up at his youngest brother. Casey was pale, Red and puffy eyed with tears still trickling down his cheeks. "Let them take her" he supported Brax as Charlie had a white sheet placed over her and taken away.

A blissfully unaware Leah walked out to see a body wheeled in the ambulance. She didn't know it was one of her best friends lying dead. She ran upto Sasha who was crying.

"What's wrong love, who's..." "Charlie" Sasha answered in a sob. Leah backed away. "No..." she echoed in the bays silence.

* * *

The pine wood coffin lay with reefs on top of the holder. Elijah hated knowing the woman he did the marriage ceremony for was now dead...That she died in the same place she got married.

Brax stood up. He was in a terrible state. He began his eulogy.

"In most funerals, you go on about how great and wonderful the person was and you all niw how wonderful Charlie was" He began. "In truth, although Charlie was amazing in so, so many ways she was stubborn and over protective too. When i first lay me eyes on Charlie i knew she was right for me, she was everything you could ask for" He swallowed.

"When she agreed to that first date...i was so happy. When i proposed to that amazing, wonderful, _beautiful _woman and she said yes...my heart stopped beating and...and i remember, thinking to myself 'Whoa, how have i, how have i got her. There are plenty of other men out there but she choose me...why? I love Her with all my heart and if we could switch places i could"

"She was like a mother to Casey, A best friend to the wonderful Leah and Bianca...Charlie you will _always_ be in my heart you beautiful, strong ,brilliant woman. I will never find anyone like you, love anyone like i do you. I love you Charlie...sleep tight baby"


	58. Courtney

_**Oh god! I am an emotional pig, i just eat it up! I actually **_**Cried **_**at the 'sleep tight baby' and I'm the writer !**_

_**I'm not gonna drag Braxs depressive side on like in the show but here is a snippet and Tragedy, enjoy ;) xxxxxxxx**_

Chapter fifty eight

Brax stared forlornly at the White marble stone book shaped headstone that had

"Charlotte 'Charlie' Braxton

Age: 30

Born: 4th July 1982- 20th June 2013

Yet you live only in our memories, your smile lingers on. We will miss you, rest in peace. Forever in our hearts"

Brax couldn't help but wonder when the other Page of the marble book would be filled in. When would he die? Maybe...

A laugh erupted Braxs thoughts. Casey. No way could he leave his little brother! It had been 3 months now and Casey was improving. Brax was getting there, he was eating and talking again and at least started to surf again.

The bedroom was sorted and Brax kept a picture in heart shaped frame. Brax was grinning while kissing Charlie on the cheek. Charlie was grinning at the camera.

Why her? Why Charlie of all the good people? Brax ran from the cliff side where Charlie was buried and to Casey who was with Sasha and Dex. "Case!" he called, Casey looked over. "Yeah?" "I forgot to tell you, some...bloke come in Angelos today looking for ya, said his name was Courtney"

Brax frowned as Casey's smile disappeared and he turned pale. "Case?" asked Sasha. "Who is he, mate?" Brax asked. Casey just kissed Sasha on the forhead and ran from the beach.

"Whats wrong with him?" asked Sasha, Brax shook his head. " know but I'm gonna find out." he said. He jogged upto Casey who was leaning across the pier, obviously deep in thought otherwise he would have seen Brax coming.

"Hey!" Brax friendly knudged Casey. Casey just nodded. "Do you wanna tell me who this Courtney bloke is?" He asked, Casey shook his head.

Brax sighed. "Well Your not leaving this pier until you tell me" Brax said, Casey sighed and went to walk off but Brax shoved him roughly back. "Spill, Casey" Brax demanded. Casey Sighed and knew there was no way out of this confrontation.

"When i was in Juvie he...he kinda beat everyone up, particularly those who didn't do as he said. He asked me to be a drugs courier for the other 17 year olds and i said no so..." Casey wouldn't meet Braxs eyes.

"I am so pathetic" Casey sighed, "No, no your not...listen, when i was 12 i...i was beaten up. Dad had gone crazy on us and i was in no mood to fight" Brax confessed.

Casey stared, he couldn't believe Brax would ever be...be a victim. "Tell anyone this and I'll drop you in the pier" Brax said. Casey scoffed as he couldn't hold it in anymore. "Wonder what Heath would say?" Casey went to walk away but Brax pushed him to the pier. Casey was about to stumble in but grabbed Brax's arm and pulled him in.

"Agggghhh!" they yelled as the fell into the water. Casey rose upto Brax's laugh, the first laugh he'd sounded in months. Casey spluttered. "I blame you" Casey said. "Oh is that right mate?" Brax ducked Casey under.

"Ugh!" he spluttered, "Still my fault?" "Yeah" Brax ducked him under again. Heath and Bianca appeared leaning over the pier. "What are we like 8?" Heath said, "No I'm 16" Casey said sarcastically.

Heath rolled his eyes. "Come down, we can drown our kid brother" Brax offered. Heath grinned and jumped in. "No, get lost" Casey laughed. Bianca was laughing her head off as they grabbed Casey and ducked him under.

"Help! Murder! Murder!" Casey shouted, as they pushed him in and out. Heath was really enjoying it.

Eventually they gave mercy and let him out, they dried of in the surf club and ordered smoothies. Bianca forced Heath to have one. "You okay Case?" Brax asked. Casey just gave him a joking look.

"Ha" Heath laughed. They left the surf club.

* * *

Casey Walked to school, his hands in his pocket as he kicked the stone along the road. "Casey" Casey turned around to see if it was one of his brothers. Courtney stood there.

Casey swallowed, "So I'm out" Courtney grinned evily, "I'm 18 and out...didn't think you still went to school" "I'm 16" Casey replied cooly.

"Anyway, why are you here?" Casey asked, "I need you to do a drugs deal for me, Now" Courtney said. He walked towards Casey. "No way" Casey said.

Courtney grabbed Casey's school shirt and pushed him up the wall. "Yes you will! Or I'm gonna break ya legs!" He snarled. Brax walked from Angelos.

He saw someone pinning Casey up the wall and ran over, he pushed the man away. "What the hell do you think your doing" Brax growled as the man stumbled backwards, he recognised him as Courtney.

"This doesn't concern you mate, so just back off" Courtney scowled. "It's my buisness when your pinning my brother up the wall" Courtney narrowed his eyes, scrutinising Brax and Casey.

"I see the resemblance" He said cooly. "Get lost mate" Brax threatened. Courtney didn't budge, "You really wanna fight with me" Brax offered. Courtney backed away. "This ent over" he warned.

Casey And Brax watched him walk away. "You okay mate?" Casey nodded, "I'll give you a lift to school" They walked of to his Ute.

...

Brax found Courtney sitting on a pier. "Courtney" he said, Courtney looked at him and stood up. "Your gonna leave Casey alone and your gonna leave Summer bay" Brax said, "ummmm no I'm not" Courtney scowled.

"Go now...or I'm gonna make sure you'll wish you went with this first offer" Brax said calmly. Courtney stood up and gave him a look then walked away and Brax hoped it would be the last time they ever saw him.

_**Well i haven't really decided whether Courtney has left or what and i dunno about Darcy yet. I am doing some good stuff for next chapter though! GIVE iDEAS !**_

_**COMING UP!...**_

_**Brax stabbed...**_

_**Wedding off?...**_

_**Drunken mistake...**_

_**Romeo returns...**_

**_Hit and run!_**

**_ ! GIVE IDEAS!_**


	59. Big mistake

_**What do you guys think about Romeo returning? Hehe, the bay has mixed feelings. Please review, i am not getting alot of reveiws any more :-'''( *tears* any way here is my new chapter enjoy ;) xxxxxxxx **_

Chapter fifty nine

Brax slept in his bed. It was weird for him to live in the same house. His wife had drowned, he heard these women talking about it. A white-blonde tart said he was hot and the other brunette said his wife had drowned.

Brax's priority of life was now focused on his brothers. Like when they were kids, well Casey was a kid. Brax was woken from his slumber by hard thuds on the door. He stumbled from bed to see Casey rubbing his eyes.

"Who is that?" Casey yawned, Brax went down the stairs and opened the door. It was raining heavily, a soaking wet Heath stood there with four suit cases. "Me and Bianca are done, I've had enough of that Cow" Heath said. He lugged his cases through to the lounge.

"She's staying at the share house and I'm staying here...if that's okay?" Heath looked up at his brother. "Well I suppose, you'll have to have Jaimes old nursery. It's still a Blue room and bare, single bed, draws, wardrobe and desk" Brax yawned between words.

"Go back to bed Case" Brax said, "Yeah, don't wanna be tired for school" Heath said sarcastically. "I know your angry but don't take it out on Casey" Brax snapped.

Casey stumbled up the stairs. "You go to bed, don't unpack" "Why?" "Because your seeing Bianca tomorrow and if things still dont work out then come back and unpack" They talked then went to bed.

* * *

Brax heard someone being sick. He got out of bed and went to inspect. A pale Casey was throwing up over the toilet. "Ahh Case" Brax said wincing.

"I'll call the school, get you the bucket, water and tablets." Brax said. He fetched the bucket and helped Casey in to bed.

He felt terrible for thinking this but he liked Casey was ill...kinda. It felt like Casey was a proper kid again who needed caring for because he was sick. Casey was a stroppy teenager who Brax had to threaten to ground if he didn't stop his attitude.

They weren't a soppy family, They didn't show their feelings especially Heath. Heath tormented Casey relentlessly and it was once in a blue moon that he said anything nice or meaningful to Casey. He berated him for going to school and that would result in Brax slapping him around the head.

Brax showed some emotion to his brothers, especially in life threatening situations...which seemed to be happening alot since moving to Summer bay. In Mangrove there'd been fights, held at gun point and Heath had almost been stabbed.

But none of them seemed bad compared to what had happened in the last 3 years, Fires, Countless kidnaps and hostage situations. Shot wounds and stab wounds, illnesses and drowning...drowning, the thing that killed Braxs wife. Charlie.

No longer in this world. Brax shook the thought from his head. He began to think of almost all the things that had happened have happened to Casey. Did the kid have a danger magnet attached to him? Brax fought relentlessly to protect his brothers, especially Casey who needed him the most in life.

Thinking of Casey Brax went to call the school. He told them he was ill and blah, blah, blah. Casey was either sleeping, sipping water or throwing up.

Heath had stormed in earlier with his engagement ring to Bianca and declared They were done for good and he is moving on, then he grabbed a Vodka and ran to his new room.

Brax hoped he wouldn't go to how he was before, When they'd split up it was terrible.

* * *

"Where you going?" Brax asked as a drunken Heath stumbled from the door, "O-ouut-t" It was obvious Heath was way past the line of drunk, he was almost to oblivion.

Brax ran from the door but found no one. "Case! I'm going out to look for Heath okay?" Brax yelled up the stairs. "Yeah, Yeah" came a mumble. Brax knew Casey would phone if there was any trouble. He was feeling a little better anyway. Rarely throwing up and he would walk around the house so he wasn't bed ridden like before.

Casey sat up and blinked a few times. He needed a cup of tea. He walked floppily down stairs and opened the tea bag tin. Empty. Casey put on his trainer's and hoodie and left for the shop.

Heath thundered along the road, he was blind drunk and loved the speed. He wheeled down a small road by the...shop.

_**(You all know where this is going don't you**_** :D)**

Casey stepped out in the road.

Heath sped down the road.

Heath slammed his brakes on.

Casey slammed with incredible force into the bonnet. He rolled over the windscreen and twirled countless times in the air before hitting the ground hard.


	60. You

_**Yeah i know! I am cruel! Casey getting smashed into by his OWN brother! Mwahahahahaaaa! Anyway, enjoy ;) xxxxxxxx **_

Chapter sixty

Casey lay in the road. He looked liked he'd been merely pushed over. He was on his back, his eyes closed and his longish fluffy hair slightly blowing. His jacket he had over his hoodie was torn at the rim.

Heath had sobered up quickly and ran from the car. Leah and Irene ran out too. Irene was calling an ambulance, Leah knelt down by Casey just as Heath did.

"Heath! What have you done?" She screamed at him. "I...I" Heath could all but manage. "Casey? Case can you hear me sweetie?" Leah tucked her straight dark hair behind her ears and slowly picked up his wrist.

She breathed a sigh of relief, "Theres a pulse" "Thank god" Irene said. "Case?" Heath said, they looked at him. Venom in their eyes.

The ambulance came.

* * *

Leah and Heath sat in the waiting room. Leah was shooting Heath venomous looks, "Brax is gonna kill you" she snapped at him, Heath bowed his head and put it in his hands.

"Call him" He whispered, "You mean you haven't!" Leah scolded him. She whipped out her phone and called Brax.

"Brax, you need to come to the hospital now" she said, "No, it's Casey, he was bit by a drunk driver"

Heath cringed as the call continued. Leah made sure each word scarred Heath, Eventually the call ended and The doctor came out and insisted Brax needed to be here. Speaking of which Brax stormed onto the ward.

"Where is he? Wheres Casey?" he demanded, "The doctor needs to talk to us, Brax" Leah put her delicate hand on his bicep and led him to the secluded corner.

Heath wouldn't look at him even though Brax didn't know it was him who put Casey in hospital.

"Casey is suffering from a broken bones, his leg and femur are broken on the same leg and his right ankle is fractured. He's got multiple bruising. And a few cracked ribs, the worst is the trauma" Said the doctor.

"The what?" Brax panicked.

"His head was hit with such a force, probably when he hit the ground but it has caused the brain to swell and the brain is pressing onto the stem...causing the Reticular Activating System, to be damaged and know because the reticular Activating system is responsible for arousel and awareness, Casey has slipped into a comatose state."

Leah breathed in sharply. Brax was hugged by her. Heath couldn't stand it, he had done this Casey.

"It was me!" he shouted. Brax looked at him, "What?" "I hit Casey with the car" Brax stared at Heath.

"I'm sorry..." Heath began but Brax slammed him into a wall, "Sorry? Sorry! You have put our brother in a coma!" Brax yelled into Heaths face. "Brax!" Leah tried to yank him away but he was a statue.

"If Casey doesn't get out of this okay or...or...or even alive! We are done" he let go of Heath and walked back to the door that led into Casey's room.

Casey was lying there, like he was sleeping. Brax sat next to him and listened to the beeps.

* * *

Heath had successfully managed to get away with the accident. Irene and A reluctant Leah gave a hit and run statement, Heath washed his car and the alcohol was successfully out of his body. There was no CCTV footage and the police could do nothing.

Brax wasn't talking to Heath, Him and Leah waited with Casey. Leah had taken a knew interest Casey, apparantly she had a brother his age (16) and he had died of A Drugs overdose when she was 14. She had told Brax that Casey reminded her of him in so many ways.

Casey was getting neither better nor improving. Heath had visited alot but Brax either shouted at him to get out or he just felt guilty that he put him there.

Brax was sitting listening to Leah talk about V.J's latest tantrum when Heath walked in. "Get out" Brax snapped "No, i want be here for Case" Heath said. Brax cursed him, "He wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you!" Brax snarled, "I know and i will never forgive myself Brax! Now I'm being here whether ya like it or not" Heath sat on the chair.

"Casey is our kid brother and because your a selfish idiot! He could die!" "I know! For-" Heath cursed before adding on "Mate, I'm your brother too"

Brax sat down and gave Heath a final dirty look. Leah showed Brax a video of Casey and V.J messing around at the beach. Brax smiled then stood up.

"I'm getting a coffe, want one?" "Juice please" "Heath?" Heath looked up surprised. "Um...yeah I'll have a coffe" Brax left. Leah gave Heath a brief smile then looked back at Casey.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It had been three long days for Brax, Heath, Leah and Sasha (who visited after school sometimes with Dex and Mylan) Brax and Heath where talking again.

Leah was on the phone to Julie, Mylans mum. (**For those of you wondering Mylan is pronounced Me-lan not Me-lun ;))**

"Yeah he's okay, Heath and him are talking again Jules" Leah said down the phone. The machines started beeping. "Casey? Case! Nurse! Nurse!" screamed Leah. Heath stared wide eyed. They were ushered from the room, "What's going on?" Brax said, returning from the toilet.

"We don't know" Leah said, Brax shot Heath a threatening look. A few minutes later Sid Walker came out, smiling. "What's happened Sid?" Brax asked. "He's being brought out of the coma"

* * *

Casey was awake. He was expected to make a full recovery. Heath hadn't come in to see him in the 4 days he had been awake, he felt too guilty.

"What do you remember Case?" Brax said softly. "Er, walking in-into the road then... then a-a big black car hitting me" Casey winced. "Who-who hit me?"

Brax and Leah shared a look. "It was...Heath" Brax said. Casey's eyes widened and he gasped slightly. Heath walked in, "Hi Case" Heath said. Casey swallowed and looked down. "Heath, now isn't the best time-" began Brax. "No, it's okay" Casey said.

Heath slowly walked in and looked Casey straight in the eye. "What i did was...look i messed up, Casey I'm sorry" Heath said. "Yeah you messed up but i forgive you, that's what brothers do i guess" Casey shrugged. Brax blinked.

"If i was you I'd punch him" "Yeah, but i don't do that " "Aww" Leah squealed and fiddled with Casey's hair.

Heath smiled and sat down, They all started talking about Charlie, Casey himself, V.J or Heath and Bianca. Heath said she was a cow and never wanted to see her again. Commotion in the hallway disturbed them earlier, Sid came in to check on Casey.

"I'll tell Sasha you'll be out in a few days...sadly on crutches for at least 3 months" Sid said, Casey groaned. "What was the commotion out there?" Brax asked, sticking his thumb to the door.

"Henri Brown was shot today, at around lunchtime...a shot to the abdomen by a jelous ex about her relationship with...doesn't matter. She's died" They all stared in shock.

"She was in a class when the man stormed in and asked for...for...nevermind" Sid shook his head and went to leave. "Who?" Casey pressed.

"You. He was jealous of you, the police are hunting him...but be careful, you'll have only just left this place"


	61. Sneak out

_**I have something SHOCKING coming up for Chapter 63 so be prepared! It results in Two deaths, one of which in the show really annoys me.. A life changing thing happens but is it good or bad? Let's just say it's gonna be sad with twists and turns but you have to wait this chapter and next chapter but don't skip these...you will need to read these to guess the identity of the...killer? Heheheh...**_

_**Enjoy :) xxxxxxxx **_

Chapter sixty one

Casey and Mylan walked to school, it was hot so Mylan had his shoulder length black hair in a pony. All the girls lusted after him, He had eyes for one girl. Merida Mcgowen An Irish exchange student. Mylan loved her pale skin and long dark hair met by blue eyes. Brax avoided her, she looked like Charlie.

Mylan was red-indian background and Sasha said he looked exactly like Taylor Lutner in twilight with the long hair. Mylan chased her pretending to be the werewolf in the film. He was heart broken when Merry (Merida) moved back to Ireland.

Casey cheered him up by helping him with his Science homework, Casey's best subject. Sasha and him had broken up again, this time for lack of time together. Sasha felt deeply for Casey and hated seeing him with Merry, Rosie or even Chloe.

She couldn't help but think of how their great group of close friends had collapsed. It was great when they'd welcomed Casey into the group and even when they all expected him to be a roudy River boy but he was sweet, caring and funny.

Then the car crash. Romeo in Juvie, Xavier in a wheelchair, Ruby murdered and Casey had count less things happen to him. Dex was off to Uni next semester. It would just be Sasha, Casey and Mylan.

Casey and Mylan saw Sasha under their tree in the school and hobbled over. "Hey Sash" they greeted her, Casey awkwardly sat down with the cast on his leg. "Ow" he muttered, "You shouldn't be in school Case" Sasha said.

"Ugh, Heath is all about that, he's saying i should focus on the River boys and not crappy school, we almost come to blows on it until Brax walked in but i guilt tripped Heath by saying he hit me with the car" Casey smirked. Sasha and Mylan snorted.

The bell rang and they left for lessons.

* * *

"Life as a free man!" Casey grinned as he walked without his cast, after weeks on crutches it felt great. "Boy, free boy" Brax said sternly. Casey rolled his eyes, Brax didn't want Casey to grow up yet, to him Casey was still a kid.

**Brax's flashback **

_Brax was 12 when Casey was born, It had been 6 months now and Brax spent his time looking after Casey. He had a break sometimes when Cheryl was sober and kinda looked after him now and then._

_Brax was due for school in 20 minutes and Heath was getting a lift from a mates mum. A horn sounded outside and Heath came out, his hair wildly gelled. "See ya mate" Brax patted him on the back but Heath just grinned and ran from the door. Brax had loathed how fast Heath had grew up and now Casey would._

_Brax picked up Casey. He was so adorable! One of the cutest babies. He had light tufts of hair already forming on his tiny, tiny head. His eyes were big and bright blue and people commented on them when they went out (Which was rare). Brax thought he was tiny for a baby his age._

_When Cheryl had actually took him for a check up at the doctors They had said he was a little smaller for his age. Brax measured him and he was (Lay straight) from Braxs elbow to edge of wrist. Tiny! Brax was 12._

_He cradled the baby who murmured in his sleep. "Aw" Brax mumbled. He walked into his parents room, his dad was passed out asleep and Cheryl was lightly groaning on the floor._

_"Mum?" Brax whispered, eager not to wake his dad. "Mmm" Cheryl groaned, "Are you gonna look after Case?" To answer his question Cheryl slumped back into sleep. Brax sighed and decided to stop at home with Casey today._

Brax watched Casey and Heath bickering about the coffee.

"I wanted it black " Said Heath, "Well you shoulda said!" said Casey. "I did!" " well you can make your own coffe!" Casey poured it down Heaths white vest top.

"Oi" Brax got up as they started grapling. "Stop!" Brax ripped them apart. "You start over coffe?" Brax shook his head, Heath pushed Brax backwards. "Get lost!" Casey pushed Heath away from Brax.

Heath knocked Casey in the shoulder and stormed out. "hot head" Casey said, Brax snorted. "Bianca and him had an argument in the diner and he's in one of his moods"

Casey walked to the table and started his homework, Brax knew Casey was gonna ask him for something because he was silent and kept glancing at Brax.

"What!" Brax snapped at the 100th glance. "Can i go with the River boys to this...party? It's just Stu, Jonjo and Sulky going!" Casey pleaded.

"No" "please!" "No!" Casey stormed off to his room. "Stop acting like a baby Case!" A door slam was Casey's answer. "You left to early Charlie" Brax said.

* * *

Casey looked at his watch. '10:32'. He was meeting Stu and Jonjo outside at eleven. Casey put on his jeans, trainers and white crisp shirt that buttoned up. His hair was longer and easier to gel up with more styles so Casey gelled it up wildly like Heath had his. He put on his aftershave then opened the window carefully.

"Come on" whispered Jonjo. Casey lept from his window and cursed when his foot hurt on the ground impact. "Brax is with Leah and Liam down stairs" Casey said. They ran off laughing.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Casey!" Brax called up the stairs, it was midnight. "Case!" Brax shouted. The empty house greeted him, Brax thundered up to Casey's room and kicked the door in. 'Gone party' a note said that lay on the bed. Brax slammed the window shut and ripped the note up. "I'm gonna kill him" Brax growled.

Casey swigged the cool beer, he had one bottle already and it was only half an hour into the night. The music was loud on the beach and the girls were screaming and drunk in the sea or by the fire. Mangrove River beach hadn't changed.

Casey felt a hand slap his sboulder. Jonjo. "Try this!" Jonjo shoved a cocktail glass in Casey's hand, He was obviously drunk. Casey took a big gulp and started to choke and gag. "Whats in that" he choked hoarsley.

"Oh just vodka and a couple over crap" Jonjo slurred. "I got drunk after two" Jonjo stupidly held up 3 fingers. Casey downed the rest of them and felt himself go warm and he laughed. He went to get another one.

Sasha saw Casey on the beach, she was with Rosie and Mylan who also came out of their houses to inspect the beach party. "Is that...Casey?" she squinted. "What the hell is he doing?" Mylan ran to A drunk Casey who was with a black haired boy.

"Case, lets go home" he tugged on Casey's arm while the boy fell on the sand and went into hysterics. "No!" Casey wailed, he was really drunk. "It's like half one in the morning" Mylan said. Casey threw up on the sand. "Ugh, Casey this isn't you! You don't get _this _drunk" Mylan half tugged-half dragged Casey up the hil.

Heath ran to them. "If he wants to stay then let him!" Heath shouted, he pulled on Casey's arm. Mylan wrentched Casey away and took him to Sasha.

"Your an idiot Casey" Said Sasha. Casey was being sick and barely standing. "How are we gonna get him home?"

...

Brax heard voices outside the door, he stood up to see Mylan and Sasha helping Casey in the house.

"Casey! I'm gonna kill you!" Brax dragged Casey roughly through the door. "He's very drunk" Mylan said, "Thanks Mylan, I'll take it from here" Mylan and Sasha left with a smile.

Brax dragged Casey up the stairs and slung him in the bathroom. He instantly dropped on the floor and started vomiting in the toilet.

"I told you not to go! You went anyway!" Brax started to yell at him. After Casey had got up most of the alcohol and Brax had finished his rant he went to bed where Brax continued his rant.

"You are grounded for 3 months, you are not surfing! You are having no labtop, no T.V" Brax said. Casey groaned, "Who do you think you are my dad?' Casey said.

" I raised you! You never used to give me this attitude! When your under my roof you go by my rules!" Brax shouted at him and slammed the door. Casey whimpered at the loud sound.

Brax cleaned himself up before stepping into bed.

* * *

Casey moodily apologised to Brax, Mylan and Sasha. He had stayed in bed Sunday and Monday, Leah brought up chicken soup.

"Thanks for looking after him" Brax smiled, "It's alright, With V.J moving in with his dad..." Leah choked up at the thought of her son now leaving her to go to live in Sydney. Brax pulled her in for a hug.

"I know what would cheer you up" Brax smiled, "What?" "Dinner with me tonight, you choose the takeaway" "What! No, we are not having a takeaway, I'll show you how to really cook"

They began to flirtatiously cook...

_**I love Leah in the show, she's pretty, down to earth and she is a motherly figure for Casey. I didn't want V.J in the picture,**_

_**What do you guys think about Leah and Brax getting together, if you dislike it i will stop ! Xxxxxx IDEAS!**_


	62. Tomorrow

**_I know i said the SHOCKING chapter was 63 so this is just a peice of the jigsaw that lies ahead. Enjoy ;) xxxxxxxx _**

Chapter sixty two

Brax and Heath stood with almost all of the River boys on the beach. Some were surfing, some drinking and some just chilling. Brax and Heath were swigging beer on the soft sand. "Where's Case?" Heath asked, "He's going Sasha's with Mylan" Brax replied.

As if on cue, a cooper skinned boy with shoulder length black hair and a girl with black hair and purple highlights came running down the beach. "Heath! Heath! Brax! Casey is fighting!" Sasha shouted, Heath grinned and wanted to watch but Brax ran to break it up, the rest of the River boys went to watch too.

Casey was grapling on the floor with one of Jonas's gang member. Heath looked proud when be saw Casey on top of the boy, punching him in the face. Brax looped one arm around Casey's waist and hauled him off. "Aww Brax" said Sam who was watching.

"This ent done with Braxton" The bloodied boy said before running off. "What did he do?" asked A grinning Heath, "Started on about you guys then he hit me so i just kneed him and we started fighting" Casey shrugged. "Well, at least you defended yourself but don't do it again, if the cops show up..." Brax pulled a face to finish his sentence.

Casey nodded, he walked with the rest of them back to beach where they were met by Jonas and his gang. "What the hell do you want?" Brax hissed, the River boys spreading out behind him. "Seems Casey didn't finish his little fight with Robert so let's finish it now" Jonas growled.

Casey stood with his hands in his pockets. "No, it's over now" he hissed at Jonas. Heath slapped Casey on the back. "Ha! Told by a 16 year old" he laughed. The River boys all laughed.

"That 16 year old will be dead if you carry on" snarled Jonas, "Touch him and your dead" Brax snapped. "Aww isn't that cute" Jonas said.

Casey rolled his eyes, "grow up Jonas" he said, Jonas looked at him. " Got something to say, say it" "Just did" Jonas walked upto them. Casey didn't even flinch but Brax didn't like anyone coming upto either of his brothers.

"When did you get this brave? Remember when you where 15" Jonas tested. Casey shuddered silently, when Jonas and Hammer had put Casey in hospital after kidnapping him.

Sam and Jack pushed Jonas away roughly. "You take on one of us, you take on all of us" He snarled. "Okay" Jonas punched.

A fight soon broke out and the police came, Heath saw this and managed to get away with Casey. Brax was arrested and warned. His brothers jumped on him as soon as they heard he was outta jail.

They were all thankful it was just a warning. They had no idea tomorrow would be one of the worst days of their lives.


	63. The barrel of a gun

_**It is here, the death chapter, 2 deaths. I hope you enjoy this. REVIEW and GIVE IDEAS ! I **__**ALWAYS**__** note them down and carefully run through a possible storyline, if it doesn't sound good then i leave it for later. Enjoy ;) xxxxxxxx **_

Chapter sixty three

Sasha, Mylan and Casey walked via the beach to school, They loved taking the longest route. Mylan and Casey where annoying Sasha. "Quit it!" she snapped, "Whats got your thong in a twist?" Mylan joked, Casey collapsed into snorts of laughter at the look on Sasha face.

"Grow up Casey" Sasha lightly kicked him. "Ow, Sasha" "Oh come on, that was light you cream puff" Sasha narrowed her eyes.

Casey and Mylan shared a sarcastic look. "Someones in a mood" proded Mylan, Casey put his arm around Sasha. "What's wrong Sash?" he asked.

Sasha looked up, "Nothing" she said and walked away, "Sasha!" Casey shouted and yanked from the way of a passing car. Sasha screamed.

Casey turned her around, "Thats why people say _look_ Before crossing the road" he said, Sasha smiled weakly. Mylan pulled out a note (money).

"We ditch 1st period, get ice cream and Sasha can spill" he said.

* * *

Casey had finished his ice cream ages ago and watched Sasha fiercely lick the cream from the cone. "So then i said to Romeo, 'You can't stay here after what you did to Xavier' and then dad said he could! Just because he misses Indi!" Sasha spat. She was not happy with Romeo moving at all, neither was Dex.

"He'll leave, just create a horrible Atmosphere" Mylan suggested. Sasha seemed to like that idea, They saw Sergeant Watson and another officer walk by the beach.

"Quick!" Casey Said, they swiftly ran unnoticed from the beach and hid behind a black Car. "What the hell do you think your doing?" Growled someone from behind.

Sasha, Mylan and Casey turned around. "Oh sorry, we were just hiding..." Mylan stood up, followed by Sasha and Casey. The man frowned and got in his car.

They saw the police coming up the beach and ran behind the diner. "We're gonna have to run all day" moaned Sasha, Casey peeked out. "Their gone...Wait! I'll go check" Casey scooted out.

"Wait! Casey!" Sasha hissed but he had ran out.

They watched as Casey walked out. "uh oh" said Mylan as the form of Brax appeared. Sasha and Mylan soon saw them begin to argue. "Let's just go" Said Sasha.

They walked out to face the music.

* * *

Casey looked down, he had just finished explaining why he'd ditched school. "If you ditch again i swear to god I'll-" "Okay Brax!" Casey cried.

"Don't answer me back" "I wasn't" "You did it again" "Ugh!" "Just shut up Casey!" Casey shut up. Brax shook his head at his little brother. "Sorry" Casey muttered, "just don't ditch again okay?" Brax said.

"Okay" Brax playfully put Casey in a head lock. "Brax!" moaned Casey as he failed to get out, he squirmed in Brax's grip. "Braaaaxxxx!" he laughed. Brax let him go.

"We are having a boys night in, beer, watch the game and I'll call Heath" Brax declared standing up. "Where you going?" "Shop, beer and I'll call Heath too" Brax left.

Casey turned the T.V on and heard Braxs Ute leave. A knock on the door made Casey jump. Mylan stood there, "Hi" "Hi, you left this at mine" Mylan tossed him his house keys.

"Oh, been missing these" Casey thanked Mylan and asked if he'd like to stay, Mylan said no and left.

Casey was about to sit down when the door knocked again. "What have you forgot to tell me" smiled Casey as he opened the door, he expected to see Mylan but Courtney stood there. Holding a gun.

"Heard you met my girlfriend...Henri Brown. Dumped me when i went to Juvie, yes...i shot her and now... now I'm gonna shoot you" Courtney grinned evily to a petrified Casey.

He pulled the trigger.

_**Yeah, i had to make the first part drag on a bit but i hope you liked it ! The next part of the drama is NOW...**_

PART TWO

Brax and Heath laughed and walked up to the steps. They frowned as they noticed the door unlocked, "Case?" they called as they walked in.

Casey was just on the floor, he looked like he'd just lay down. His head slightly turned to one side, his left hand spread out.

"Casey!" Brax and Heath ran to their brother, Blood soaked his pristine school shirt, "Heath call an ambulance!" Brax screamed at him. Heath ran to the phone.

Brax desperately checked for a pulse, Yes! There was a weak one but he wasn't breathing. Brax began CPR on him until the ambulance came.

Casey was instantly put on the gurney. A mask secured around his mouth, Brax could only think, "Why is he in his uniform?". A crowd had gathered outside. Mylan and Sasha trying to see in.

"Casey!" she gasped in horror as the school boy was taken out, the crowd started murmuring. Mylan and Sasha pushed through to Brax and Heath.

"Whats happened?" Mylan asked, "We don't know exactly" Heath said, both brothers were pale and looked worried as well as shocked.

Brax jumped in the ambulance with Heath and it sped away.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Brax and Heath ran with the doctors and nurses down the hall way, they were saying doctor-mumbo-jumbo at eachother. Casey's head turned. Brax desperately wanted him to open his blue eyes.

They were forced back and sat nervously in the waiting room. Leah, Liam, Julie, Mylan and Sasha had text to ask to come but Brax said No and promised to send news.

It was ages later the doctor came out. "Mr Braxton is seems your brother Casey has been shot twice in the chest, he had surgery but has been placed on a ventilator" The doctors gaze moved behind Braxs shoulder. They turned to see Leah and Sasha walking up the hallway.

"What are you doing here?" Brax said shakily. "Just tell me what's happened" Sasha whimpered. "He has been shot twice in the chest, he's undergone surgery but is relying on a ventilator" the doctor looked at them sadly.

Sasha started crying. "You can see him" They walked into see Casey laying there, the tube and mask making him breath. He had a drip in and a couple others to wires. Brax and Heath had the same thought, they didn't want to cry, they tried to breath evenly but seeing the youngest of them on deaths door made them crumble.

**3 days later...**

There was no change, Casey was as good as dead. The doctors made notes but there was no chance, Brax rarely left Casey's side and Heath didn't either. Leah came and left at odd times and Sasha and Mylan visisted after school.

Apparanty the school was 'shocked' at the shooting and police were already asking questions.

Mylan was walking on his own, he missed Casey already. A man stepped out and smiled at him. "Hows the kid?" he asked, Mylan frowned, not understanding. "The kid that was shot"

"Oh, he's on a ventilator...why?" Mylan asked suspiciously, "Hope they catch the person responsible" grinned the man. Mylan narrowed his eyes and watched the man step into his car. Mylan walked behind it and pretended to do his lace. He wrote the number plate on his palm and git back up just as the car sped reversed.

Mylan hit full force onto the pavement unconscious. The man stepped out, the man who was Courtney. He checked no one was watching and stuffed Mylan into the backseat of his car then drove out.

* * *

Mylan woke up groaning, he was in some bushes...the bush! He saw a figure step out from the shadows, Courtney. "Before you ask, yes your in the bush, yes it's night time and yes i shot Henri and Casey and he is going to die, no matter what. Oh and I'm going to kill you" Courtney revealed a brick in his hand.

Mylan gasped.

* * *

Brax twiddled his thumbs, A man stepped in the room, a man Brax recognised as Courtney. Brax stood up. "What the hell?" he growled with venom in his voice.

"Just came to finish what i started" he smiled and gestured to Casey. Brax breathed in sharply, He knew who had shot Casey. He lunged at Courtney who wasn't expecting it, he began to punch the lights out of him.

"I'm gonna kill ya, I'm gonna kill ya" Brax snarled, Leah was calling for security and trying to get Brax off the man. Security managed to restrain him. "Aww, little brother gonna die?" Courtney grinned as the security put him in handcuffs after Leah i formed them of his confession.

"I'm gonna kill ya" Brax lunged from the security guards grip and began on Courtney again, he felt something in Courtneys pocket and took it out knowing what it was and stuffed it in his pocket. He was restrained with more force tbis time and Courtney was taken away.

Brax gulped down the water Leah had given him and Leah was rubbing his back, trying to soothe him. Heath had been furious at not getting a go at beating Courtney up.

They spent another night in the hospital.

Brax and Heath had found out Mylan had been found with a fractured skull and severe brain bleed out in the bush. Courtesy of Courtney. Mylan had undergone surgery and that was all they heard.

Brax was concerned but more for Casey, Bianca walked quickly in the room. "What the hell are you doing here ?" Heath questioned, "I need to talk to you" she said, "Go ahead" "In private" "Just tell me".

Bianca took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm pregnant"


	64. Don't touch him!

_**I have nothing else to say but enjoy ;) xxxxxxxx **_

Chapter sixty four

Just after Bianca's revelation Casey's condition collapsed, The doctors rushed in and Brax and Heath were being pushed out of the room. "No! No, i want to see my brother!" They shouted. The nurses didn't really want to defy the two volatile River boys but made them leave.

Brax, Heath and Bianca waited. Heath was pacing, his hands at the back of his head, Brax sat quirking his knee. Bianca sat awkwardly next to Brax, she did care about Casey, not only as one her students.

A little while later Sid walked out, he also was fond of Casey and thought of him of a cheeky and kind kid that would do anything for the people he loves.

Brax, only Brax, was taken into the corner. "Casey's condition has detoriated and his...his chances aren't looking...good." Sid told Brax, sympathy soaking his words.

Brax swallowed to try and get rid of the lump in his throat. "Heath" he whispered hoarsley. Heath bounded over, shortly followed by Bianca.

"Are you saying we should turn His Ventilator off?" Brax croaked, "What? No way!" shouted Heath. Sid gestured to calm down. "He's got a chance right? If he's got a chance i don't want go turn it off" Brax said.

"He's got 25% out of 100, he has a very slim chance of pulling through...I advise you let Casey go Brax...If he comes off, if he at least survives there's the horror of being shot, the long recovery...Brax, do you want that poor kid going through that?" Sid said.

"Kid, he's a damn kid! 16 year old kid that's been shot and no one is taking my little brother away from me! I've lost Charlie and I'm not losing Casey!" Brax stormed in Casey's room. Heath followed with Bianca and Sid.

"Brax, i don't want our little brother to die! But we gotta think what's best for him" Tears prickled thickly into Heaths eyes, whuch was VERY rare. Bianca lay a supportive hand on Heaths shoulder.

Brax reached in his pocket and pulled out what Courtney had, a gun.

* * *

Bianca yelped. "Get away from my brother!" Brax shouted, "Brax! Drop the gun" Heath gaped at his older brother. "No, get away from him" Brax said. They backed from the room and Brax stood by Casey and the door.

"Sid, don't call the police" Heath pleaded, "I have too, I'll say not to press charges" Sid said remorsefully.

Soon Watson and Another officer came. They tried talking to Brax but he was certain no one was killing his brother. Heath noticed the door was unlocked and ran in.

"Heath!" Watson yelled. Brax quickly raised the gun. "Get away from him!" Brax shouted, tears in his eyes. "Brax...we are gonna keep him on the venta-thingy... There is no way in hell Casey is dying on us because he's too strong for that, so...we're giving him the best chance" Heath slowly walked around infront of Brax.

"I can't let anyone take him away! I've lost Charlie and I'm not losing my baby brother!" Brax said, tears slowly trickling down his cheek.

"He's not going anywhere" Heath slowly took the gun from Brax's hand and led him out. The police didn't press charges or arrest Brax.

They stayed by Casey.

* * *

**One week later...**

Casey was gradually improving then slipping back then improving, it got On Braxs nerves.

He wanted Casey out and away from danger. He passed the time (When he was at home) washing, Staring in Casey's room and doing the odd shift at Angelos. He surfed at odd times and The River boys supported him.

Mylan was in a coma, he had been for over a week. Heath and Bianca had got happily back together and prayed They'd be able to tell Casey the news.

It was one of them odd days for Brax, he was surfing with Brad when they noticed Jonas and Blake talking on the sand. They ignored them and decided to get a beer at Angelos before Brax went to stay with Casey.

"Hope that Braxton kid dies" sniggered Blake, Jonas looked worried when he'd said that. Brax froze on the spot. He turned around.

"What you say?" He asked, "Hope your brother dies" shrugged Blake. Brax lunged at him and the scrawny Blake didn't stand a chance. Brax only stopped beating him up when Brad tugged him away, warning about the cops.

"Your lucky, next time I'll kill ya" Brax spat on Blake before heading back to Angelos.

Heath was there, knocking back a shot. "Shouldn't you be with your pregnant wife?" Brad said, "She's out with Leah, baby shopping" Heath pulled a face, "I'm going to see Casey anyway"

Brax left Angelos to wash and get changed.

* * *

Sasha sat and watched Casey, she had visited Mylan a few times too. Her best friends both in hospital at deaths door she didnt want...**Two deaths.**

Sasha sighed. It was just her and Casey. "Your brothers really need you back Case, so do I...I mean hurry up and get better because you'll just lie there, there is no way that their gonna 'pull the plug' on you" Sasha sighed.

Another ten minutes passed when Casey's machine started beeping wildly. "Nurse! Oh my god whats happening?" Sasha screamed. She was led out and the old nurse smiled kindly at her. Sasha waited, she didn't call Brax or anyone she just waited.

Minutes later A doctor came out, smiling. "Miss Bezmel, Casey is breathing on his own" He said to her. Sasha leapt up. "What? Really!" she covered her mouth with her hand smiling.

"He's still in a severe condition, barely stable but he will be awake in a few hours" he said. Sasha had tears in her eyes. Brax saw the doctor talking to Sasha, her hand covering her mouth and tears in her eyes and assumed the worst.

"No, is he-" Brax couldn't finish the sentence, Sasha spun around grinning. "He's off the life support and he's waking up NOW!" she threw her arms around Brax's neck and hugged him. "Really?" asked Brax grinning. Heath was also like a grinning cheshire cat.

They turned around and saw a crying Julie run from a room. Sasha and Brax quickly walked upto her. "Julie? Whats wrong?" Brax asked.

"Mylan...he's...he's died" She choked, Mylans teary eyed sister Dyani walked out and put her arm her mother. "We are so sorry" Brax said as Sasha burst into tears. "At least that psycho will rot in prison and hell" spat Dyani.

"I'm going to see Casey, sorry for your...loss" Brax said and walked with a supportive arm around Sashas shoulder. Brax told Heath what happened. "Poor kid" He frowned.

* * *

"Casey has trauma to the head, caused by the force of being knicked to the ground when shot, his surgery went well but his brain was commanding the body and lungs to breath but his body was too hurt and weak to do so." explained the doctor, "He is waking up now"

Brax took a deep breath and Sasha fidgeted in her seat, Heath remained stock still. "His lungs were to weak to take in the air because of surgery too, it will take a long time to fully recover, he needs to not make any sudden movements and be careful not to get out of breath he-" The doctor explained all the facts and needs until they managed to see Casey.

He was sleeping, Brax was so angry he had only just found out Casey had had a blood transfusion.

They stayed the hours until Casey woke up.

Brax, Heath and Sasha had to calm Casey down, he was petrified! They explained what had happened and let Casey slip into sleep again. Brax saw Sergeant Watson outside and went to see her.

"Brax, Courtney has escaped" she said, "What? How?" Brax said, "He's asking for you, there was an incident at the diner today...he shot dead John Palmer, He was defending Irene and Collen from him when Courtney shot"

Brax closed his eyes and looked down. At least his brother had survived but he couldn't stay here in the bay.

* * *

**6 months later...**

**Casey has two weeks until his 17th birthday! He has slowly made progress and is on his way to a full recovery.**

**NEXT TIME...**

_**-Bianca and Heath back together?**_

_**-New girl Lacey causes a stir...**_

_**-Sasha and Casey ?**_

_**-Brax attacked! **_


	65. Push!

_**Hii! I have two weeks off horrible school and can write this story 24:7 YAYYYY! Emma i love reading your reviews they mean alot, This new girl Lacey is a horrible evil little cow that wants to hurt and rob all the Bays residents of what they love. She is purely evil and concentrates on making Leahs life hell and trying to ruin The Braxton Brothers bond ! Enjoy ;) xxxxxxxx **_

Chapter sixty five

Brax and Heath snuck upstairs with Leah, Sasha, Dex and Bianca in tow. Heath and Bianca were happily back together again...

Brax and Heath opened Casey's bedroom door and everyone crowded round a sleeping Casey. They raised the bucket of icy cold water.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all screamed and Brax and Heath chucked the icy water over Casey. "Agggghhhh!" Casey cried and leapt frezzing from his soaked bed.

Everyone laughed, "What the hell!" Casey said, he shivered. "We did it on Heaths 17th Birthday" shrugged Brax, he was not liking the fact Casey was growing up.

* * *

Casey dug into his giant muffin, it was 3x the size of a normal one and Brax said it was his birthday cake. Everyone else had normal muffins.

They were in Angelos and The River boys had joined them. Brax was sitting with Dyani, Memdi and Maralah. Mylans sisters. They were back to there normal selves and Brax had found he had a little crush on Dyani.

Dyani was married though but Memdi and Maralah weren't. Maralah was so so beautiful and had guys following her everywhere.

Memdi was Casey's age. She was weird though, according to Sasha. Brax noticed a girl walk in.

Her hair was short, like in a backcombed medium bob hairstyle, her eyes were deep Brown and her hair colour was almost white it was that blonde. (Many years off dying it), She was obviously a tart.

She wore a tiny denim skirt that almost showed her bum, her black tube top was way to tight and her heels were way too high.

She had a cocky smile on her face and walked like she owned the place. Brax quickly scooted over to her, "Sorry but the reasturant is closed" he said. "Yeah, i know but I'm new in the bay...i am renting the flat above the diner and need a drink after the move" she said and walked behind the bar.

Brax ran around to her, "What do you think your doing?" he snapped. "Getting a drink, problem?" she said. Brax was amused, this girl had bad attitude and arragonce.

"Sit at the bar, I'll get you a drink and then you can leave" he said. She pondered this before moving round and sitting gracefully on a stool. The party was to busy to notice her.

Brax poured them both a drink. The girl sipped hers through a straw, "What's ya name?" she asked, "You tell me yours i tell you mine" he said, she narrowed her eyes. "Lacey. Lacey. Cannon" "Darryl. Braxton but call me Brax"

"Okay Brax, what do you do?" she asked, "Why ya asking?" "just making conversation" "I own this place and lead the surfie gang the River boys...thats my younger brother Heath and my even younger brother Casey. I raised them especially Casey and now i live here, my wife drowned and my life is dangerous. Casey has had a tough time lately. Now you know everything about me what about you" Brax spoke fast.

"What do you mean tough time lately?" Lacey asked curiously. "We all have. Kidnapped, hostage, murder, life support, illnesses, shot, stabbed all those normal things" Brax said.

"Well, My sister died and moved out here" said Lacey, "Die? How'd she die?" "She lived at mine. I came in from work. To find she'd fell down the stairs...dead. I moved out and am looking for a job" They looked at eachother.

"I never spill my personal life to a person i met in...ten minutes" Brax said. "Same" Lacey said. They looked at eachother.

"Tomorrow, 12:00 afternoon. Here and we'll give you a trial" Brax finally said. "For what?" "A job" Lacey grinned. "Thanks Brax...I'll be seeing you later" Brax watched her walk from Angelos.

Heath walked upto his brother. "who was that?" Brax didn't bother to answer, he was to busy staring at Lacey walk away.

* * *

Brax watched Lacey walk in. She strided in like she owned the place, she wore her skinny jeans and her white fluffy jumper. Her bleach blonde hair pinned back.

Brax grinned and threw her a plain black top. She looked at it in disgust, "I am not wearing this...it's so plain!" she said. "Fine, no job then" Brax shrugged. Lacey narrowed her eyes and stormed into the back, she emerged later with the top on but tied in a knot so it showed her stomach.

"Lacey" Brax said. She huffed and untied it. "What do you want me to do boss?" Brax threw her a tea towel. "Clean the tables" Lacey rolled her eyes and started her job.

Casey and Heath argued. "I AM OLDER THAN YOU SO YOU DO AS I SAY!" Heath bellowed. "Oh pee off Heath!" Casey shoved him, They soon started grapling. Brax walked in.

"Ay ay ay!" he said and pulled them apart off the floor. "Will you ever stop fighting?" he asked wearily. "No" they answered in unison.

Brax shook his head. "Hows this Lacey girl?" Heath said.

"Gave her the job, she was good except she poured a drink over a drunk man that tried to touch her ass" Casey and Heath started laughing.

"Really?" Casey chuckled, Brax smiled and nodded. "Oh, Maralah asked me to give you this" Heath smirked and handed Brax a peice of paper.

"It's her number" Casey and Heath frowned at Braxs puzzled expression. "Um...she's the like one of the hottest girls in the bay and your confusex" frowned Casey. "Lacey gave me her number" "Who ya gonna pick bro?" asked Heath.

* * *

Lacey walked into Angelos. She had her bob straightened and silky, her makeup perfect and she wore a skin tight, strapless black ruffle dress that was way way to short. Her tanned legs showing and her black heels clipping the floor.

Brax used to go for her type...like Tegan but Tegan was dead. Charlie was his world but the sea claimed her and now he needed something or someone to love or have a glimmer of what it felt like to be with Charlie. No woman would ever compare to Charlie, Lacey was just...a distraction.

They sat at the table and began to talk. They ordered the food, "Thanks Jude, I'll have the steak and the side order of fries...oh and the salad" Brax said to his work mate. "And a bottle of wine"

"I'll have the double cheese burger with fries, salad, extra curly fries and a load of baked beans just for the sake of it" Lacey grinned. Brax gaped slightly, "What? I need to eat" Lacey shrugged.

Brax and Lacey were deep in conversation and began to eat. After dessert they drank the wine and stumbled into Laceys flat...

* * *

Brax woke up next to Lacey. He remebered last night, it was good but not like how he felt with Charlie. Lacey turned around and kissed Brax. "What a night!" she grinned, Brax nodded. "Better get back, Case is probably already at school." Brax started to get dressed.

Lacey still lay staring. "Mum?" A small voice came from the door. "Agh!" Brax cried and almost toppled on the bed. A small brown haired girl with long ringlets and brown eyes wandered in, clutching a teddy bear.

"Wait out there Kenzie honey, I'll make some toast" smiled Lacey. Kenzie left the room, "You didn't tell me you had a kid!" Brax hissed, horrified. "Yeah i did, but we were drunk and she won't understand anything! She's 8 for god's sake!" Lacey hissed back.

She put on her pink dressing gown and saw Brax out.

"Who was that man?" asked Kenzie, sitting at the table while Lacey put the toast in the toaster. "Just a...a...boyfriend" Lacey smiled. Kenzie looked horrified. "Not like The last one! The one that pushed aunty Ella down the stairs" Lacey put her arm around her daughter.

"He's in jail sweetie, what he did to my sister was evil but we must put the past behind and Brax is a great guy" Lacey reassured Kenzie. "I hope so, be was cute!" giggled Kenzie.

* * *

Bianca and Heath sat with a tired Brax at the table. Bianca was obviously in one of her hormonal moods, she was huge now and Heath was there at her every need.

"What do you think?" Heath said. "If we have a boy we call him Jack, if we have a girl we call her Sophie?" Heath said. "No, no,no,no,no,no,no!" Bianca screeched. "Boy Tommy and girl Meggy!" she said. They looked at Brax expectantly.

"I vote Tommy for the boy and Sophie for the girl" he said. Heath and Bianca looked at eachother. "Not a bad idea!" They smiled and then Bianca burst into tears due to her hormones.

* * *

** 3 months later...**

Brax and Lacey had been officially declared boyfriend and girlfriend when Leah and Lacey had almost had a cat fight. Casey found the argument amusing.

Casey was with Bianca who was helping him with his homework. "Great Case! You did it" smiled Bianca, "We are cheating, I'm getting my English teacher to help me with my English project" Casey smiled.

Bianca thought of what a sweet, innocent kid Casey was and smiled. "OH!" Bianca suddenly cried. Casey looked at her. "Casey my waters have broke" Bianca said. Casey started panicking, he phoned an ambulance (unable to drive Bianca there) and called Heath and Brax who met at the hospital.

Bianca had been in labour for five hours and Heaths ears were hurting from the screaming. "aaaaaaaaaggggggghhhhhhhhhh!" Bianca screamed, her face scrunching up and sweat running down her forhead.

Heath held tightly to Her hand. "Push, come on blondie. Our baby is coming" Heath encouraged. "Shhhuuutt uppp!" Bianca cried, "Aggggghhhhh! Ugggghhhhh god!" She screamed.

"We have a head!" the doctor smiled. Heath saw a tiny head appearing. He cringed, poor Bianca, it must _really _hurt. "Ahh! Their here! Our little kid is here! " Heath cried in delight.

"Uuuuuugggggghhhhhh!" Bianca pushed so hard and soon cries of a baby filled the room. The doctor snipped the umbilical cord and a nurse wrapped the baby in a blanket.

Heath and Bianca watched in complete and pure happiness. "Here we go" The nurse grinned and gave Bianca their baby. They grinned. "Hey little guy" smiled Bianca as tears came down her face. The newborn cried out. "Hey baby" Heath grinned, tears in his eyes.

Bianca lifted the blanket and saw it was a girl. They both gasped. "I have a daughter" Bianca grinned as more tears poured down her cheeks. "My baby girl" Heath stroked her cheek.

"Sophie" they said in unison and laughed. Heath held his daughter, "I will protect you and love you all the time Sophie. Your my little princess" he whispered and rocked the baby.

"The other baby is on the way" The doctor said. Bianca and Heath looked up in shock.


	66. Twins!

**_Hehehehe...enjoy my lovely readers and review please! Enjoy ;) xxxxxxxx _**

Chapter sixty six

"The other what!" Bianca cried, "The other baby..." the doctor frowned at them. "You did know it was twins right?" Bianca and Heath looked at eachother.

"TWINS!" they cried and grinned. Bianca began to push again, more screams. "Agggggggghhhhhhhh!" she screamed.

"Come on Blondie! Give Sophie a sibling!" Heath encouraged again, gently rocking his baby. Soon enough the room was again filled with baby cries. Bianca held there new child.

"Hello baby" Bianca grinned. Heath grinned too. "Hi baby...meet your sister, Sophie meet your little..." Bianca removed the blanket and they grinned in delight, tears running down their cheeks.

"Meet your little brother" Heath grinned. "I HAVE A SON!" they each shouted. "Little Tommy!" The happy pair swapped babys and smiled happy over their twins.

* * *

Casey, Brax and Irene sat nervously outside. "what do you think they've had? Girl or boy?" Casey asked eagerly. "Boy's run in the family" Brax smiled, "so do girls" reminded Irene.

They waited until Heath came out. Crying. They all stood up, "So!" they asked eagerly, "There is a surprise" Heath grinned. They followed him in to see Bianca holding two babies.

They all gasped. "meet Sophie and Tommy...twins" Bianca grinned. Brax moved closer with Casey and grinned at the two tiny baby's in her arms. "Hey little babies" Casey grinned.

"Whos older?" Irene asked before starting to cry. "Sophie came out first, didn't you baby? Then Tommy arrived and gave us the shock of a lifetime!"

They all laughed. "Can i?" Casey asked, "If course! Neice or nephew?" Bianca grinned. "Their both amazing" He said.

Brax stepped forward. "How about i take Tommy, you take Sophie and then we swap?" he asked. Casey gently took Sophie and everyone admired how gently and carefully he handled her and held her perfectly.

Casey cooed over her before swapping for Tommy, The doctor reminded them Bianca needed rest so they put them back in their cots and left Bianca to sleep.

* * *

Brax touched the headstone of Baby Jaime. Brax had lost his son, his wife and almost his brother. He was thrilled Heath had twins and Brax would be there for everyone, even if it made him look like a sop.

Bianca was discharged today so Brax kissed his hand and lay it on his headstone before running to his Ute.

Bianca and Heath watched happily at their babies. They slept soundly in their little cot. "I'm gonna buy a double pram instead, return that one" Heath said. Bianca nodded.

"I'll start the tea soon but The twins need there feeding time" Bianca said. She breast fed the babies and they loved her milk. Heath had tasted it from the bottle in the fridge and didn't really like it.

Bianca got ready for feeding time.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Lacey and Brax sat in Braxs house watching Casey play video games with Kenzie. Casey And Kenzie got on really well but Brax didn't like how Bratty Kenzie acted.

It had been 3 months since the twins were born and Heath and Bianca took great pleasure showing them off in the double pram.

Lacey started cooing over the babies when they were in the pram in the house, about to go out. Heath and Bianca had moved into Irenes.

"Mum!" Kenzie snapped, hating she wasn't getting the attention. "aww Sophie your so cute" smiled Lacey. "MUM!" Kenzie screamed.

"Stop being a spoilt brat Kenzie!" Lacey shouted and walked off. Kenzie checked no one was watching then slid by the pram.

She started to tilt it to the side to tip it over. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Bianca screamed and thundered down the stairs, she yanked Kenzies skinny arm away and pushed her away.

"don't touch my daughter!" Lacey shouted and Brax, Heath and Casey came into the two women on the floor in a fight. Brax yanked Lacey away. "what the hell Lace?" he asked.

"You can't seriously choose her side!" Lacey said, "I am, get out" Brax said, disgusted at Laceys actions. "We are over and your fired" he shoved her out followed by Kenzie. "You can't do this!" Lacey shouted.

"I can and am, i don't want to see your face again" he slammed the door. Leaving Lacey crying in the street.

* * *

For once it was peaceful in the Braxton household. Casey sat quietly doing his homework, Bianca sipped a cup off tea while Brax and Heath watched The game.

Sophie and Tommy were happily playing with the mobile mat. On the floor, they had grown quick. There eyes were Heath's deep brown but they had Bianca's blonde hair starting to develop on their heads.

Heath texted the River boys he was surfing tomorrow and Bianca and Leah were having a shopping day in the city. Irene was babysitting.

Casey was going to Sashas and Brax was running an Angelos shift.

Casey Secretly wondered how long it would stay happy and calm for. The answer...not long.


	67. Results

_**I hope you (My lovely readers) are enjoying my story, keep the reviews coming! They make my day! :), I have alot planned, Lacey wasn't as evil to Leah as i wanted though...at all really, hope you had a great Easter with lots of chocolate eggs! I love cream eggs, there luscious!**_

_**Enjoy ;) xxxxxxxx **_

Chapter sixty seven

Bianca cradled 6 month old Sophie in her arms while Heath fed Tommy. 6 months. How did it get by so quick, it had been a month since Brax had split from Lacey.

"Ma" gurgled Sophie. Bianca gasped as Heath looked up. "What you say? " Bianca smiled, "Da!" Sophie giggled. "That's right Soph!" Heath grinned. "Da! Ma!" she repeated. Her first words.

* * *

Casey stuffed his revision in his bag. HSC in no more than 4 months and teachers were already piling homework on them. Casey was quite frankly sick of it but Brax forced him to it.

Brax. Brax had avoided Lacey and when he did see her walked away. Today was one of those rare days were Heath was free and hanged with the gang.

Brax and Heath waded out off the waves. It felt good, the waves were like moisturiser to Heaths skin and wine to his thirst.

The brothers noticed Jonas and his gang arguing with the rest of the river boys. "Problem here?" asked Brax, "Braxton! Just the person i wanted to see" Jonas clapped his hands and walked towards the brothers.

"What do you want?" Brax growled. "A warning. To you...Your little brother went on my turf yesterday. Casey. Him and this girl with purple highlights, i was about to warn them off myself when they left" Jonas grinned evily.

"Leave them alone" said Brax through clenched teeth. "Just tell the kid to stay away from our territory...get it?" "No one tells me what to do Jonas" Brax said. "Oh look!" Jonas looked to the side.

Casey and Sasha were laughing, walking along the beach. "Maybe I'll just go warn himself" Jonas went to walk but Brax pushed him back very hard. "Touch him and I'll kill you" Brax snarled.

"Chris...go teach Casey a lesson" Jake said. Chris ran from the group and straight towards Casey, Brax pushed Jonas away aa Heath ran after Chris. He knocked Casey if his feet and into the sand. "Case!" Brax hissed and watched as Jonas and his gang of baboons had ran off. Brax jogged upto Casey who was still on the floor, Sasha bent over him.

"Case, you alright mate?" Brax put his hand out. Casey clutched his side and winced. "Come on you big wimp, they knocked you over!" Heath joked, grinning.

Casey moved his hand from his side. It was stained in blood, "Call an ambulance!" Brax shouted at Sasha. The River boys gathered round, genuinely worried.

Casey was wincing as more blood soaked through his shirt. "Wasunt that...that deep" Casey reassured Brax who was frantically fussing over Casey. The paramedics put pressure on the wound. "You need a scan" they said.

"No, I'm not going in to hospital _again_!" Casey sighed. He was obviously in alot of pain. They took him to the hospital and gave him a scan.

"Mr Braxton, Casey is going to be fine" the nurse said, Brax and Heath sighed with relief. "We're just keeping him under observation and he'll be discharged in a couple of days."

"Thanks nurse, can we see him?" She nodded and they walked into see a dead bored Casey twiddling his thumbs. Another incident that led Casey to be in hospital, Brax hated it.

* * *

Casey nervously sat at the desk. One week. The whole exams in a week, Brax, Bianca and Leah had helped him apply for colleges. He would get the replys in a couple days, He wasn't doing TAFE stuff just good normal college...full time, he hoped to go to college maybe near Melbourne? He was only seventeen and a half but he would be 18 by the time he had been in college for 2 months.

Sasha walked back Casey and squezzed his arm and smiled. "Good luck" she whispered, Casey smiled nervously. He had revised for hours last night, got plenty of sleep and ate the disgusting porridge Leah had forced into his mouth.

The exams began. He had like 60% Chance of passing them. Casey began.

...

Brax Looked at the menu in the diner, Leah and him were having breakfast. A hand gripped Brax's shoulder. He turned his head to see Lacey.

"Uh, go away Lace" he grunted, "Brax, i love you! I need you!" she said. "Your obsessed! Go away" Brax knocked her hand of his shoulder. She bit her lip, tears in her eyes then ran from the diner.

Brax watched Casey, he was concentrating hard on his revision for his Economic exam. His brow creased with concentration and his darting across the page.

Brax knew he'd do well. Out of the brothers he was quiet, sweet and thoughtful. Yeah he had a bad temper but he was a good kid.

Heath was volatile and Cocky, Brax was thoughtful, tough and the leader of the pack.

He hoped and prayed Casey would do well and go to college and get a good job. A good life.

Casey studied hard for this.

* * *

Casey heard the post go and leapt up. He had been ill on results day, vomiting and all that so Mrs Palmer had his results posted. Brax and Heath looked at him eagerly.

Casey threw the other letters over his shoulder and nervously tore open his letter. His heart was thumping wildly. His HSC results, he needed these to go to College. Casey was going to the same college as Sasha, Rosie, Xavier and Dex but Dex was leaving for Uni.

Brax couldnt stand it any longer. "TELL US!" he burst. Casey looked at his results. No way.

Casey stood frozen. "tell us bro!" Heath said. "I passed" Casey said. "What?" they said. "I passed!" Casey Grinned and Brax and Heath leapt up and high fived their little brother.

"So...scores well, marks?" Brax grinned. He looked at the paper.

Science 96/100 Aboriginal studies 94/100

English advanced 79/100 Biology 50/100

English (Extension 1) 82/100

Mathematics 95/100

Economics 96/100

Brax couldn't believe his eyes, Heaths bulged from his skull. Never had a Braxton finished his school, even went on to college, never did this well at school nevermind do this well on their HSC!

Brax and Heath slapped him on the back. "Ugh! Gotta catch a bus to go to college" complained Casey. Brax and Heath laughed.

_**I apologise if i got the whole education stuff wrong, i got what i could off google but Casey goes to college WHOO! But... Here are the newest storylines and one I've been dying to do...**_

_**Fire at the diner!...**_

_**Brax stabbed...**_

_**1st birthday...**_

_**Gang war gets serious...**_

_**Hostage at the surf club...**_


	68. Threat

_**Thankyou for all your lovely reviews! Anyone watch the amazing spider man on Easter? The guy that plays him is gorgeous! Not gorgeous as Casey though! Enjoy mi nuevo capítulo ! (enjoy my new chapter!) AND... No one is giving me ideas anymore! Give ideas please xx enjoy ;) xxxxxxxx **_

Chapter sixty eight

Bianca and Heath pushed their pram down the road. It was Sophie and Tommys birthday in a week! The year had gone so fast and they all noticed it was hardly full of life threatening events. Heath noticed a little group chanting fight and went to investigate.

Casey was fighting with another boy on the floor. Heath grinned until Bianca whacked his arm, "Don't just stand there grinning like a Cheshire cat! Do something!" she pushed Heath.

Heath didn't even have to push anyone away. They all parted for the River boy, Heath grabbed Casey's arm and pulled him away. "Henry?" Heath said as be recognised the boy Casey was fighting with. "Braxton" spat Henry. Just then Jonas pulled up, "What the hell does your brother think he's doing!" Jonas yelled. The crowd slowly moving away.

"Your dead Casey" hissed Henry, Casey scowled at him. Heath folded his arms across his chest. "If your brother touches my brother again, he's dead" Jonas snarled.

"Oh yeah? You might wanna stop making threats like that Jonas, a guy like you could make alot of enemys" Heath challenged before pulling Casey back to Bianca. "You need to control the temper" Bianca reminded him. Heath slapped the back of his head. "Idiot" he said. Casey gave him the evils then walked to Angelos.

Brax saw Casey being half dragged in by Heath. "What have you done?" "He was fighting with Jonas's brother" Heath said. Brax gave Casey _the look. _He had given Casey the look ever since he was young when he was naughty, it still worked!

Casey looked down, "He started on me !What was i supposed to do? Stand there and take it? " Casey said, He walked out. Brax huffed and followed him.

He walked out just in time to see Jonas pin Casey up the wall. "Hey!" Brax shouted and ran to them. Casey pushed Jonas off and Brax punched him. They where soon grapling on the floor.

Casey watched, calling for Heath when he watched them freeze. Brax closed his eyes and fell flat on the floor. Casey watched in horror as Jonas fled and Blood started to seep through Braxs T-shirt.

"Brax!" Casey cried in horror and knelt by him. Brad ran up and handed Casey his shirt. "Get Heath!" Casey screamed at him at he put pressure on Braxs wound.

He saw Heath run out and Bianca calling an ambulance. "Brax? Brax can you hear me?" Heath checked for a pulse and helped Casey. The ambulance loaded him up and took him away.

The doctor told them Brax needed to go into surgery an they where left dumbstruck in hallway. Casey was panicking, he obviously didn't cope well under pressure.

Heath sat by Casey and put a hand in his shoulder. "Calm down Case, he's gonna be fine" Heath reassured, "What if he isn't?" Heath whacked Casey across the head. "OW! What was that for?" "Being negative" The doctor came out before further argument. Could develop.

"Surgery went as well as expected and he will make a full recovery because he's fit" The doctor said, They sighed a sigh of relief. "Can we see him?" asked Heath. The doctor nodded and they saw Brax half lying in the bed.

He squirmed to sit up but the doctor said to keep still. "How d'ya feel?" asked Casey. "Hurts, Heath...i want you, Brad, Peewee and Jack to do the...thing" Brax said, with a wary sidewards glance to Casey.

"What thing?" Casey asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. "None of your business" Heath said. "I'll do it tonight, Jonas is gonna be riled up though" Heath reluctantly left.

He made a few calls and set up the meeting place. Casey stayed with Brax.

* * *

Sam poured the petrol all over Jonas's drug crop. Heath lit the match and ran, they watched in glee as 60k worth of drugs burned to grey ash. They watched Jonas and his gang emerge and panick. A note on Jonas's car read. 'Mess with one of us, mess with all of us'.

Jonas crumpled it in rage and threw it into the fire. Heath chuckled and him and the boys sped off in Sams car.

Brax was discharged in time for Sophie and Tommys 1st birthday, He was ordered to take it easy and his stitches would be out in a couple weeks.

Bianca was with Brax upstairs...*. Casey was doing coursework with Sasha and Brax was watching T.V with Leah, his official girlfriend. She made him happy, they were always kissing. Casey found that gross.

Sasha was secretly jealous of Jenny, a girl who kept flirting with Casey. Maybe she did have feelings for him after all.

Brax heard a smash and the front window shattered. He sheilded Leah under his body as she screamed. Casey dived under tha table with Sasha.

Brax shook the glass from his hair and checked if everyone was alright. Sophie and Tommy had began crying, A brick had a note tied to it with string.

'Watch your back Braxton' it read.


	69. Explosion

_**Okay, to answer your question H20xSpelboundfanx, it wasn't looking back it was the present time xx**_

_**Oh and in my new story, Sorry about Casey xx He just has bad luck! Xx**_

_**OH MY god, almost forgot...thankyou to Emma, Bobbi, Cy23 , Guest, Tammi and DiamondKara for all of your lovely reviews! It makes me REALLY Happy to read them. When i said the hostage at the surf club, i meant diner xxI hope you enjoy my chapter xx enjoy ;) xxxxxxxx **_

Chapter sixty nine

Leah started panicking with Sasha while Bianca saw to a crying Sophie and Tommy. Heath was all out to beat the thugs up but Casey calmed him down. Brax didn't like the fact his family was being dragged into this. Sasha, Casey, Bianca and Leah didn't do anything wrong.

Brax told them to stay in the house and told Casey to whack them round the head with the bat they kept upstairs (for self defence of course) Heath and him left.

Sasha loved watching Sophie and Tommy. "Ba!" Tommy wailed, "what?" Sahsa smiled, "Ba!" He reached for his teddy Toto. Sasha gave him his bear and Sophie started asking for hers. "Bo!" she wailed, Leah gave her Bow the bear.

Casey's phone beeped. "Whos that?" Leah asked. "Is it ya girlfriend?" teased Bianca, "Shut up!" grinned Casey. Sasha rolled her eyes. Jenny. Stupid tart. Jenny _was _pretty.

She had straight brown hair and Brown eyes, boring! Sasha was way more _adventurous _with Black hair and purple high lights. When Indi was alive, she would call her Miss Purple-hair. They still didn't know it was Ruby who had killed Indi, Romeo had been released and lived in Melbourne with his gran.

Someone knocked on the door, "Pizza!" Casey grinned and opened the door. They were soon scoffing Pizza when Casey's phone beeped. 'You and everyone else okay?' it was from Brax.

'Fine, eating Pizza. Lacey called again...begging for you to call her. She's obsessed!' Casey texted back. 'I know, save pizza for us. We'll be back soon' Casey wondered where his brothers where.

Another text came through. "Someones popular" said Bianca, 'Hey Case, Do you wanna go for coffee sometime? Or are you with that Bezmel girl?' Casey read the text from Jenny.

He looked over at Sasha. 'Yeah, that would be cool. Tomorrow morning at 11' o'clock yeah' he sent. 'Yeah! Be there x' Casey smiled and put his phone away. Not seeing Sasha look at him longingly.

* * *

Brax and Heath arrived after a couple hours, They just said they'd sorted an arrangement out. Sasha and Leah left and Bianca and Heath To Irenes.

The next day Casey was getting ready to meet Jenny at the diner, Brax and Heath were secretly planning a fight with Jonas and group.

Casey walked in the diner to see Jenny sitting there. She grinned at him as soon as she saw him. Casey ordered two categories coffees and they sat down.

Casey listened as Jenny told him about her mums wedding. Sasha walked in with Rosie and his gaze fell to her. "-So then i...Casey? Casey? Are you listening?" She said. Casey looked at her. "Sorry! Yeah, carry on" he said.

Jenny looked behind her to see Sasha. "Ugh! I should have known" She said and stood up. "No, wait Jen-" "Call me when your over her" Jenny snapped and went to walk out.

A big form barged in, blocking her from walking out. Jonas. Five other gang members walked in. "Right! Everyone get up the back wall now!" he shouted pulling out a gun.

* * *

Everyone screamed. In the diner there was, Irene,Colleen,Liam,Bianca,Casey, Jett, Jenny, Sasha, Rosie and Leah. A couple of people Casey didn't know. They all backed up against the wall. Irene and Leah trying to calm Colleen.

A member of Jonas's gang took guard at the door, a couple at the windows and two beside Jonas. Jonas clamped eyes Casey.

"Well, well, well! With your girlfriend? You being here is more then i wanted. See...we had a little fight with your brother's and they thought it would be funny to take some of our territory" Jonas said, a crazy mad look in his eyes.

"What they do has nothing to do with me" said Casey through clenched teeth. "Yeah it does, you look out for eachother...hmmm remember when Leon punched Heath and you hit him back, thats what i mean Casey" Jonas's nostrils flared.

"Someone give me there phone" Jonas snarled, Jett handed him his phone. "Casey, whats Braxs number?" "Like I'd tell you" "Fine, if you don't tell me I'll shoot the purple haired girl then you, so i repeat...What's Brax's number?"

Casey reluctantly mumbled Brax's number. 'Diner, you have 20 minutes. I'm with Casey and your girlfriend and some other people, if you don't come I'll kill them all' Jonas text.

Brax was with Heath and Bianca when the text came through. "Dam It!" he yelled, "Whats wrong?" "Jonas has Casey and Leah in the diner with some other people, come on Heath" Brax said.

They drove in the car with an insisting Bianca while Sophie and Tommy stayed in their car seats.

When they arrived it was crowded. After a while of arguing and saying their the only ones who could stop them, Brax and Heath where let through.

They Knocked on the window. Jonas opened it and grinned. "Are they okay?" snapped Brax. "Just scared, now...i want you and only you" Jonas shot Heath a warning look. "To come in and they'll all be okay"

* * *

Meanwhile, Lacey sat crying in the corner.

_Flashback_

_Lacey ran to Brax, "Brax!" he turned, "Brax, i want to be with you! Can we work something out?" "Lacey, you where a strong, confident girl and now look at you...i don't want to be with you, i don't love you" Brax said, he turned to walk away._

_"No! If...if you don't be with me I'll...I'll kill myself!" Lacey begged. Brax yanked his arm free, "Your pathetic" "Brax please!" "No! Your a pathetic slut and i don't want to see you ever again! I don't like you, get out of my sight" Brax hissed._

_Lacey fell to her knees and cried uncontrollably._

The gas from the empty cooker filled the room. With a shaky hand Lacey reached into her bag and pulled out a cigarette. She pulled out the lighter ready to ignite. "I'm sorry Kenzie" Lacey whispered shakily.

* * *

"What do you say Brax?" Jonas asked.

. **BANG!**


	70. Life and death

_**Multiple deaths expected! I really hope you enjoy this! Review please! Enjoy ;) xxxxxxxx **_

Chapter seventy

Jonas flew from the window, Brax and Heath hit backwards by the force. The whole place exploded into flames and collapsed brick.

Brax gathered his wits and started to frantically scream to Casey and Leah.

Casey coughed and woke up, the whole place was in flames. A bloodied, burnt and screaming woman sat on the floor. Casey ran to her quickly.

"It's okay! It's okay, look see the window? I'm gonna help you get to it" Casey and the woman half crawled to the window since the woman could barely walk. Casey supposed he had a a few broken ribs since he had a crushing pain in his chest.

He successfully pushed the woman up and out and glimpsed the paramedics and firefighters helped her. Casey crawled back to where scattered people lay unconcious.

Sasha was awake with Rosie's head in her lap. "Casey" she cried, "I'll help you, let me get unconscious people out first!" he called back.

Irene was sitting with Colleen who was lying unconscious burnt and splattered with blood. Casey saw Leah screaming by Jett and Casey made his way over as part of the roof collapsed. Casey dragged Jett from the rubble and Sasha crawled, dragging Jett with her too the window.

A small Blonde girl about 8 was crouched under a half collapsed table crying. Casey ran to her, "Whats your name?" he asked as he helped her from under the table. "Darcy...Darcy callahan" the girl cried, "What? Tegans daughter?" Casey gaped. He didn't know Tegan had a daughter she hadn't told them before she was murdered. Casey helped her escape from the fire and decided to ask questions later.

After alot of dragging, Sasha, Casey and Leah managed to get out Jett, The woman, Rosie, Darcy and the other stranger.

A loud groan sounded and they froze. "Agggghhhh!" Sasha and Leah screamed as the entire roof collapsed and burst into flames.

* * *

The crowd grew silent. They watched in horror and dismay as the most of the diner collapsed. Brax, Heath and Bianca froze, unable to speak.

Sasha coughed frantically as the smoke engulfed her lungs. "Casey?" Sasha cried in between coughs. All she could see was smoke, debris and two bodies.

She crawled over to them, Praying it wasn't Casey. The smoke stinged her eyes. She recognised one of the smoked, burnt and blood covered bodies as Colleen. Sasha started to cry, tears spilling down her cheeks.

She saw the other one, half buried in debris. "Liam!" she cried and began to shake him, he was unconscious. "Liam!" Sasha was crying. She saw a green top of a paramedic. She waved her arms and he soon ran over.

She glimpsed the person on the gurney as Jonas and secretly hoped he would die for what he did.

The paramedic ignored her protests and insists if Liam going first and pulled her on a gurney where she relaxed and slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Brax saw Leah coughing and being helped out by A medic. He saw a long gash on her forhead and she was black with smoke and blood in odd places.

The medic wrapped a blanket around her and put a mask on her. Brax, Bianca and Heath ran to her.

"Take deep breaths Lea, its okay" Brax put his arm around her. "Casey...still...in there" she panted and coughed before putting the mask on again.

"Where taking her to the hospital sir" said a paramedic. "Stay...for Casey" insisted Leah. Bianca gave her a hug and left for the twins, Brax said he would see her soon.

He watched Sasha get wheeled out. He saw Sid and Dex run to her. Casey emerged after, in the same condition as Leah.

Brax and Heath went with him to the hospital. "Sasha?" asked Casey, "In hospital mate" said Heath, "That girl Jenny is out too" said Brax.

Casey was fine...kinda. He had a few cracked ribs and cuts and bruises but nothing serious. Leah had A broken arm and a few fractured ribs. Luckily she was in the same room as Casey.

They had to be kept in for observation though. Sasha had a broken arm and leg and slight internal bleeding. Jenny was comatose and Jonas was alive.

Two of his gang members had died though. One of the strangers (the man) had died after surgery. Colleen had died.

Everyone was shocked to learn that, She had a heart attack and bad internal damage. Liam had also died after two days in a coma. Bianca was especially distraught. Lacey and Kenzies bodies were also found, Lacey in the debris and Kenzie in the burnt down kitchen, young life gone.

The death that rocked everyone was...Irene. She was buried in the debris and found on the day Liam died. Bianca was distraught and cried constantly. The house was hers but she couldn't look at the memorys. First April then Irene.

In total seven deaths and his group arrested after recovery and sentenced to 10 years at least. A memorial tree was planted on the hill side and reeves thrown into the sea, like everyone did with white rose petals when Charlie died and what they planned to do every birthday.

R.I.P

Irene Charlie Kenzie Mylan Ruby April

Colleen Lacey John Liam Indi Tegan


	71. Who's the daddy?

_**I really hoped you enjoyed the last chapter, sorry if i upset you with Irene dying :'( I hope you enjoy this Chapter and diamondKara, Danny Has already been in my story, from chapters 12 and features from there xxxxx and H20XSPELBOUNDFANX Kyle is in prison for attempted murder and murder of Ruby xx xx enjoy ;) xxxxxxxx **_

Chapter seventy one

Casey walked hand in hand with his girlfriend...Sasha. He noticed a familiar little girl with blonde hair in a plait, The girl from the fire. She was eating ice cream with a woman in a suit.

He walked over. "Darcy?" he said. "Oh! Hannah look, this the boy that saved me!" the little girl said eagerly. "Hi, I'm Hannah...Darcy's social worker" smiled Hannah. They shook hands.

"I'm Casey Braxton...this is my girlfriend Sasha Bezmel" Casey smiled. Hannah frowned and Darcy gasped. "Your last name is...is Braxton?" Hannah stammered.

"Yeah...why?" "Are you realated to Darryl or...Heath Braxton by any chance?" "Yeah, I'm their youngest brother" Darcy and Hannah gaped.

Casey was confused. "When Darcy's mother was murdered Darcy's gran took her in...Sadly Connie has passed away in the diner fire, Tegans aunt is looking after Darcy now and Darcy's father is...is A Braxton" Hannah explained.

Casey's mouth turned into an 'o'. "What? But...but Tegan dated both Brax and Heath so that means-" Casey began. "That means Brax or Heath is your daddy" Sasha said.

Darcy looked at Casey. She had the Braxtons chin and ears. Recognisable features. "We need to talk" Hannah said.

* * *

Bianca, Heath and Brax sat with Hannah and Casey. Hannah explained the circumstances, "I've gotta be the dad" Brax said, they all looked at him. "We where dating before she moved to Sydney, when she moved back she didn't mention a kid or anything".

Hannah discussed the steps before Brax cut her off. "I don't care about that stuff, can i just see my daughter?" Brax said. Hannah pondered this before leaving the room. She re-entered with a shy Darcy.

"Darcy...this is your dad, Brax" Darcy studied Brax and Brax smiled at her. He knew he wasn't ready to be to a dad to An 8 year old kid but he could get to know her.

"Brax?" Darcy frowned, The others quietly left. "Yeah?" "Thats a funny name" Darcy scrunched up her nose. Brax laughed. He told her why his nickname was Brax and Darcy said it was cool.

Darcy said how she felt when Tegan was murdered and her gran died in the fire. She said her aunt Christy was strict and there was no way She would let Brax see her. Hannah said they would sort that out.

"Bye...Dad?" Darcy said and hugged him. "See ya soon Darcy, next time we can...go to the beach" Brax tried. Darcy's face lit up and she skipped from the room. "Bye Casey! By Heath" she said and skipped away.

Casey walked into Brax, "You okay?" "Yeah i...i just didn't know i had a daughter" Brax said and stood up. "I just need to know for sure" He picked up the phone. He dialled the doctors and drummed his fingers impatiently.

When they finally answered Brax asked for DNA test details. Casey impatiently waited under Brax stopped, "mmmmmmm" and "Yeah, yaeh" ing.

"So what's happening?"7 questioned Casey. "Well, I've booked a test for tomorrow, cancellation so i got an early appointment but anyway" Brax pulled out a peice of hair and winced.

He walked to where Heath sat watching T.V and plucked a hair from his head. "OW! What the-" "DNA test" Brax said.

"Aren't you sure Darcy's yours?" Bianca asked, "Just to be sure" Bianca nodded uncertaintly. Heath thought nothing of it and switched the T.V over.

Brax found Darcy's blonde strand of hair on his T-shirt and took it. "Tegan causes trouble from beyond the grave" said Casey.

* * *

Brax knocked on Darcy's door. A tall blonde haired woman answered, she looked Brax up and down. "You!" she snarled, "Dad!" A little voice came from behind, Darcy darted out and leapt into Brax's arms.

"Hey Darce, nice to meet you Christy, I'm Brax" said Brax, Christy scowled. "Have her back by seven or I'm calling the police" sbe said before slamming the door.

Brax chuckled and carried Darcy to his Ute. "I promised the beach so we're going to the beach!" Brax grinned. They drove to the beach. Darcy had her pink swim costume on. She was tall for her age, another Braxton thing.

"Come on!" Darcy tugged Brax out into the waves. "There freezing!" Brax shivered, Darcy splashed happily around in them and started to splash Brax. A splashing fight started out.

"Whos that?" Darcy pointed to Leah, she was calling Brax over. "My girlfriend Leah, come and meet her" Brax walked with a shy Darcy to Leah.

"Hey sweetie, you must be Darcy" Leah said before kissing Brax. Darcy nodded. "Well, if you don't tell your aunt me, you and dad can get some ice cream and slushies and take Mr Stewarts boat out?" Darcy's face lit up again at Leahs offer.

Brax chuckled, typical Leah...great with kids. They walked together to get ice cream.

* * *

The room was silent. Casey, Brax,Heath,Bianca and Leah stood in the kitchen. The DNA results lying untouched on the table. Brax picked them up and opened them.

"Brax...if I'm the dad, me and Bianca will have her in our family" Heath reassured. Brax looked down and closed his eyes, The results loud and clear.

"Your the dad" he said, "What?" "Your Darcy's dad Heath...we gotta tell her" Brax said. Heath sat down, he had another daughter. "I'm sorry Brax" he said, "What? It's fine...we just gotta tell Darce, are you okay Bianca?"

"Yeah, i can be her step-mum, Sophie and Tommy have a big sister" Bianca smiled. Casey, Heath, Bianca and Brax got in his Ute to drive to Darcy's.

"I said let us in!" Heath yelled at Christy. The rain poured down on them, it was a thunder storm. "No! Get off my property or I'm calling the police!" Christy yelled.

"Stop!" yelled Darcy, she pushed past Christy and shouted over the thunder. "Darcy" began Brax, Darcy looked at him. "I'm not your dad...Heath is, but he's a great dad! He has twins with Bianca" said Brax.

Darcy's eyes filled with tears. "Darcy...maybe we can spend sometime together?" Heath said and knelt by his daughter. "Yeah, you can meet your little brother and sister" Bianca smiled.

"I can't believe this!" Darcy cried and ran off. "Darcy!" they yelled as she disapppeared into the bush.

Bianca and Heath went together, Brax and Casey then Christy and her husband. They all searched for her.

Darcy didn't stop running, She cried and the hard cold rain battered down on her. She had lost her mum, her gran and now the man who'd she though was her dad.

Heath was the bad one, she'd heard. But he had kids and a nice fiancée...maybe she did have some hope. Darcy stopped running and heard the familiar voices of Casey and Brax calling to her.

She turned but slipped on mud, she felt her legs fall and she slid screaming into a pit, the mine shafts. She managed to grab onto the peice of wood sticking out. She looked down. She'd fall into the water if she wasn't pulled up.

"Help! Somebody help!" Darcy screamed. She saw the familiar faces of all the Braxton brothers appear. "Darcy! We'll get you out sweetie!" Bianca's voice sounded as her face appeared next to her...dads, she guessed.

Darcy was crying. The wood bent and she screamed. Bianca ran to call the rescue services. "Dad?" Darcy looked at Heath, his heart skipped a beat.

"When you get out, me you, Bianca, Tommy and Sophie are gonna go to the beach and the fayre" Reassured Darcy. "Okay" Darcy whimpered.

"Agggghhhh!" she screamed as the wood snapped. She splashed into the black water and never re surfaced. "Darce! Darcy!" Heath yelled. He jumped in.

"Heath!" Casey cried. A few seconds later They resurfaced, Darcy coughing. Heath had his arm around her.

The rescue services attached a harness and took them both up.

* * *

**2 months later...**

Darcy was living with Bianca and Heath. Christy had given her up willingly, she loved her new life with Bianca and Heath but she wasn't there calling Bianca mum yet.

Brax watched a grinning Casey kiss Sasha. It was his 18th birthday and Brax used the word kid alot. "Your still a kid Casey" he reminded him. He loathed the fact Casey was growing up.

Heath had a fiancée, 3 kids and a house. Casey was in college and had a girlfriend, his boys where growing up massively.

* * *

Bianca and Heath finalised the date for her wedding. This year, 28th of August. At last.


	72. Marry me!

_**I REALLY don't wanna end this story but i can't write on forever, i will end it when its on its like 100th chapter! Maybe 200...i NEVER WANT TO END IT! Enjoy ;) xxxxxxxx and review xx Next chapters gonna be cool with everything included ! Xx enjoy ;) xxxxxxxx **_

Chapter seventy two

Brax sat on the sofa with Leah snuggling into him. They had been dating a year and one week...not that Brax wss counting.

He loved Leah, he loved as much as he loved Charlie, she had already moved in. V.J was still living at his dads. Brax loved his life, it had slightly calmed down a bit and Casey had a career goal. Personal trainer or Coach. Heath thought it was better than teaching and being a boffin and Casey said it was better than working at Angelos.

Brax owned Angelos. That was good. Sasha wanted to be a school counsellor. Brax was snapped out from his thoughts by Casey walking down the stairs.

"Gotta go college early, Stupid P.E training day" Casey mumbled. Brax chuckled, Leah yawned and sat up. "What time is it?" she asked.

"6 in the morning, we slept on the couch" Said Brax. Casey started to gulp down orange juice from the carton. "Casey! Use a dam glass" Brax said. Casey pulled a face and got out a glass. "Less of the attitude" Brax said.

Casey mumbled something. "I mean it Case, I'll ground you" "You can't, I'm officially 18" "Your a kid and you'll go by my rules okay?" Casey didn't answer. "Okay?" Brax repeated, "Okay" Casey mumbled and started to put toast in the toaster.

Leah walked upstairs. Brax helped Casey with the toaster which had jammed. "What lessons ya got?" Brax asked, "Ummmm A-level maths, P.E, Biology and mechanics" Casey said. He started buttering the burnt toast.

"Case" Brax said, "uh huh" "I'm gonna ask Leah to marry me" He said. Casey spun around to face his brother. "Really! That's great! When? Where? How?" Casey started yelling. "Will you shut it and calm down" Brax said.

"Sorry" "Right, I'm gonna light Candles everywhere, rose petals on the floor and then I'm gonna put the ring, I'm getting today by the way, in her wine glass" Brax said.

"Cool! Can i ditch? I wanna see you propose" Casey begged. Brax sighed, "This once" "YES!" "Shhhhhhhh!" "sorry"

* * *

Brax was true to his word. The floor was littered with red petals, white candles everywhere and two glasses on the floor that had been cleared of petals. Leah had gone out with Bianca. The glasses where filled up and ready with the ring delicately in the golden wine.

Casey and Heath poked there heads down the stairs. Leah walked in. "Oh...Brax!" she gasped as Brax stood in the circle. Leah walked carefully over the petals to join Brax, grinning.

"Wine?" Brax gave her the glass, Leah hadn't noticed the ring. She took a sip and chuckled. Brax leant in close to Leahs ear. "Whats in the bottom of the glass?" he whispered.

Leah looked and gasped. "Brax!" she smiled, tears forming in her eyes. Brax poured the wine from the glass into a crystal bowl. He took the ring and went down on one knee.

"Leah Patterson, ever since Charlie left you have made me the happiest man on earth, i love you and nothing would make me happier than for you to be my wife. What do ya say?" Brax grinned.

Tears spilled down Leahs cheeks. "I say yes!" she squealed. They kissed and Casey and Heath grinned, Brax placed the ring on Leahs finger.

"Bagsy getting married first" grumbled Heath. Leah took Braxs top off. "Ew!" Casey grimaced, They slowly backed away.


	73. Secrets

_**Oh my god! Emma we are the same! And DiamondKara you just gave me the best idea! H20XSPELBOUNDFANX Romeo is in Sydney because of what he did so sorry i can't do the Romeo/Darcy scene. I hope you enjoy this chapter everyone xx enjoy ;) xxxxxxxx,**_

Chapter seventy three

Casey and Sasha where alone. Sasha watched Casey flick through the T.V, Maybe now was the time? They had been through so much.

Sasha turned Casey around and kissed him. "I'm ready" she grinned. Casey widened his eyes, "Maybe I'm not" he said. "Come on Case! Me and you are meant to be..." she let the words sink in.

"Shouldn't it be a little more romantic?" he asked, Sasha grinned. "No, just you and me" she said. They began to kiss and Casey leaned forward.

He was almost on top of a secretly ecstatic Sasha. Brax walked in, "Casey!" he shouted. Casey quickly pulled away and Sasha sat up.

"What? You lost your virginity at 16! I'm 18!" Casey said, "Not in my house! Sasha you head back and you can start making me and Leah coffee...go on" Brax ordered.

Casey kissed Sasha on the forhead then they seperated. Outside Sasha sighed, disappointed.

"Casey" said coming up behind him as he stirred the coffe. "Yeah?" "When people have sex-" "Brax! I get the concept of...ya know" Casey said.

"Okay okay, just use protection i don't want you doing the same mistake as i-" Brax shook his head, realising what he said. "What do you mean?" Casey asked. "Nothing...Casey you're spilling it!" Brax said as the coffe dripped on the side. He was grateful for an excuse to change the subject.

* * *

Casey walked with Sasha along the graveyard, They reached Rubys headstone. "I can't believe it's been 3 years well, almost 3" Casey said. "Charlie never really got over it...then Jaime" Sasha said.

Casey looked at Rubys picture, He wished she was in college with him now. "Case is that your mum?" Sasha pointed to where Cheryl lay flowers on another grave. Casey walked over.

"Mum?" he said, Cheryl jumped up, "Oh! Hi Casey sweetie, come on let's go" Cheryl started to push Casey away. "Who's dead? Why are you laying flowers on a grave?" Casey looked at the headstone. 'Mathew Casey Braxton, age: 2 months' it read.

Cheryl didn't look at him. "Who...Who's that?" Casey stammered. "Mum?" Cheryl looked at him. "We need to talk" she said.

* * *

Casey and Cheryl sat on the bench in the graveyard. "Before you were born...i had another baby. Brax was 12, Heath was 8. When I had baby Matthew They loved it but then he...he had a cot death." Cheryl felt tears spill down her cheeks, Brax was gonna kill her if she revealed this.

Sasha had text Brax as they spoke from where she stood at the gates, not wanting to interfere with the moment.

"Brax of course was devasted too...it happened 2 weeks before his 13th birthday. He was...how should i put it?...comforted by his girlfriend Anna. I was in hospital after your father had...beaten me" Cheryl took a deep breath, she carried on shakily.

"Anna...she...there is a reason Brax..." Cheryl cried, "Stop!" Brax shouted and ran to where they were sitting. Cheryl looked up, "What did you tell him?" Brax hissed. Casey had never seen Brax talk his mum like that before.

"Nothing, just about Matthew and Anna-" "if you ever tell him!" Brax cried. "Stop Brax" Casey said, Brax yanked him up. "Go home mum" Brax said, softer.

Brax dragged Casey to his Ute with Sasha. "Tell me what?" "shut up Casey" "No, tell me" Brax started the ignition, ignoring Casey.

They dropped Sasha at her house. "Brax, please tell me, it's doing my head in" Casey complained. "There is a reason I'm not telling you Case. It's for the best so just shut up and forget it" Brax said wearily. Casey decided to leave it...for now.

Leah and Bianca where planning weddings together, each eachother's maid of honour. Heath was messing around with Darcy and Sophie and Tommy. Darcy had settled in really well and she was a sweet kid. Brax was staring into space. The conversation earlier had obviously shook him up.

Casey sat at his desk. He was determined to find out what Cheryl was talking about. He wrote on the paper.

Mum in hospital beaten up. Brax did 'it' with girlfriend Anna.

Reason Brax... Mum emotional

It was obviously a big family secret. Heath might know.

Casey texted Heath who was sitting downstairs. 'Upstairs now, need to talk urgently don't tell Brax K?' A few seconds later Heath barged in Casey's room.

"You called master" Heath said sarcastically. "Close the door, important question" whispered Casey. Heath shut the door, "Why are we whispering?" whispered Heath.

"Dunno, look...Mum told me about baby Matthew" Casey said, Heaths face changed from Cocky grin to blank. "Then she was about to tell me something about Brax and a girl called Anna, having IT when he was thirteen...Who is Anna, Why is Baby Mathew a secret and why did Brax act all angry and secretive when Mum was about to tell-"

"Shut up Casey, you don't need to know" snapped Heath. "Heath-" "No, what we did was for your sake so just be grateful and shut up" Heath stormed from his room. Leaving Casey shocked, hurt and Wanting some answers.

_**Sorry it's so short! Have a guess at what the secret is, Emma will probably now! Xx This idea was PM! It is the most shocking thing in my story yet...In my opinion hehe xx**_


	74. Unbelievable

_** DiamondKara you do make me laugh! Emma is a fan and i know she'll know what the secret is, thankyou for your reviews everyone! The first thing i do in the morning is look at them, Emma, my email is doing my head in! It won't take my password even though it's right grrrrrr! Any ideas just PM me or right them in your review.**_

_**Emma you just gave me a great idea! Let me just do the secret revalation stuff that will shock you all...i hope! Xx enjoy ;) xxxxxxxx **_

Chapter seventy four

Casey walked hand in hand with Sasha down the beach. They missed Mylan, he was a great person. Casey didn't understand how he could have survived what had happened through out his lifetime and Mylan died with a single blow to the head.

"So Heath just snapped at you before storming out?" Sasha asked. "Yeah! I don't understand what the hell is going on!" Casey cried, he was obviously distressed.

Sasha pulled him in for a hug. "Maybe we can ask your mum more?" "Already asked, she said forget about it" Sasha sat unhappily on the sand with Casey.

"We can start by looking up this Anna, she had sex with Brax didn't she?" Sasha asked, Casey grimaced and nodded. "Maybe there's medical records?".

Casey's face lit up. "Let's ask your dad!" they ran from the beach.

* * *

Casey waited impatiently with Sasha while Sid searched through his labtop.

"Okay, Anna...Mangrove River" Sid typed in the key words. They waited, "I got three Annas, Anna Bolowski, Anna Morris and Annette Collins" Said Sid. He printed the results.

"Why are you doing this again?" "We errrr...we are doing for a friend" Sasha said and smiled at her agile mind. Sid frowned but decided to buy the story.

"The last updated addresses, birthdays and medical history...i shouldn't give this private stuff away" Sid reluctantly handed Sasha the papers. They ran upto her room.

"Anna Bolowski" Sasha began while Casey took notes with Sashas pink pen. "She's..." Sasha counted in her head, "30 years old" Casey wrote it down.

"She was involved in a car accident...had a baby and gave it up for adoption" Sasha read. "Nothing else specific, sorry"

Casey lined off the first notes. "Anna Morris, Oh...just she suffered from kidney failure and her sister gave her a kidney, like that Anna Bolowski she had a baby and she's 31" Casey wrote all this down.

"Annette Collins died of cancer of the liver and it spread to the kidneys and stomach" Sasha said. They looked at eachother.

"What now?" asked Sasha, "We look for Anna Bolowski and Anna Morris" said Casey. "I have the addresses here but theres no guarantee they still live there" Sasha said. Casey shrugged, he was getting answers no matter what.

* * *

Bianca cuddled her twins, Darcy came in with a glass of orange juice. "Do you want one mum?" Bianca's head snapped up, "What-what did you call me?" she stammered.

"Sorry...i...i mean Bianca" Darcy turned red, "No, no its okay...call me mum" smiled Bianca. "Okay...mum" Darcy smiled.

* * *

Casey and Sasha stared up at Anna Morris's house, Anna Bolowski was in Spain. The house was big and posh, it was all the way in Melbourne.

"Let's find out who this Anna is" Sasha smiled and led Casey up the steps. They rang the doorbell, A woman with long, straight blonde hair and blue eyes appeared. "Hello, can i help you?" she beamed. She was so pretty. Sasha knew those eyes from somewhere.

"Um, I'm Casey and this is Sasha we're..." Casey noticed her eyes had flickered at his name. "We're looking for Anna Morris" Sasha piped up.

"Yes...I'm Anna, come in" she said. They walked through the hallway and into the spotless, organised lounge. "Take a seat" They sat on The leather sofa.

"Can i help you with anything?" Anna asked, "We...we're here to ask about a Darryl Braxton" Anna jumped up. "I don't want to hear that mans name!" she cried.

"I...sorry" Sasha said, "Why? What did he do?" asked Casey, "I don't want to talk about it" "Please, i just want to know why my mum went all emotional on me last week...it had something to do with you" Casey pleaded.

"Oh no" Anna stared at Casey, tears sprang into her eyes. "Anna are you okay?" Sasha asked. "No...What's your name, your full name" Anna quivered.

"Casey...Braxton" he said. Anna shakily exhaled and covered her mouth. She sat on the arm of the sofa, "How-how old are you?" she said shakily. Caseh really didn't understand why she was being so over the top.

"I'm 18, just turned...why?" Casey asked. Tears poured down Annas cheeks. "I need to see Darryl" she said, "Take me to him"

* * *

Brax walked upto the house, He had just finished a shift at Angelos. Before he even touched the door knob Casey flung the door open.

"Whoa! Calm down" "Brax, i know your gonna kill me but-" "Hi Brax, it's been a while" Anna appeared behind Casey.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Brax shouted. He slammed the door shut and Stormed in, "I came to talk...look hiw grown up our-" "SHUT UP!" Brax screamed.

"You haven't even told him" Anna shook his head at Brax. Everything was silent, "You left your mess for me to clear up...don't judge what i did" Brax said, more calm.

"Can you guys like fill me in?" Casey said. "Of course" Anna turned. "Don' .Dare" Brax said.

"I'm your real mum" Anna said.

* * *

Casey stared, "W-what?" he whispered. Anna was tearing up again. Brax put his hands at the back of his head, "I was 13 when me and...your father had sex, i had you and left you with the dad then i went to Melbourne with my sister Rachel...I want to start a proper relationship with you Casey" Anna smiled and walked to Casey who backed away.

"No, no...Wait...you had me at 13, mum said Brax and his girlfriend" Casey looked at Brax. "No" he said.

"I'm sorry Casey" Brax whispered. "Anna...Who's my dad?" Casey asked, "Brax is your dad".


	75. I can cope

_**Shocker! Hope you enjoy the rest of the story, i will have to bring it to an end...soon, :-'''''''''( *many tears*. Enjoy ;) xxxxxxxx **_

Chapter seventy five.

"I'm gonna be sick" cried Casey, he flew up the stairs and vomited. This could not be happening. The man who'd brought him up, called _brother _and who he looked upto couldn't be his father.

Casey threw up again.

Brax and Anna where shouting at eachother, Brax couldn't believe she told Casey that he was Braxs son. Casey was Brax's son.

"When you left Mangrove...i carried our baby into my mum, she was beaten by dad and i asked her what my son would be called, she said Casey. I've had to live with _my _son thinking i was his brother!" Brax shouted.

"You could have told him the truth!" Anna yelled, "No! No i couldn't. Dad and mum wouldn't let me...they said it was better for Casey and Me...I need to talk to him" Brax bounded up the stairs.

Casey was rinsing out his sour mouth. "Casey!" he heard Brax shout, he locked the door. "Casey open the door mate!" Brax Said. "I'm not your mate am i? I'm your son!" Casey felt the tears escape his eyes.

"I should have told you...Anna is your mum and...and I-I'm your dad" Brax said. Silence, The door clicked and a red eyed Casey appeared.

"My baby" Anna said and hugged him. "Why did you get rid of me? Why no contact?" Casey asked, not hugging her back. "My dad made me leave you and Mangrove river...I never forget you and k want to know my son know! Your gorgeous and we have the same eyes" Anna smiled. Looking at Casey.

Brax walked forward. "I'm sorry, i shouldn't have lied...your my son" Brax said. "forgive me?" he asked.

"Just don't expect me to call you dad, it's to weird" Casey tried to smile, Brax smiled. "Are you gonna call me mum?" Anna asked. "If ya want" "I want that more than anything"

* * *

It had been 6 months since The revelation, Casey and Anna on like a house on fire. Heath loathed Anna but Bianca liked her and so did Leah.

Brax thought Leah and Anna would be difficult but after the shock they seemed to get on. Heath and Bianca's wedding was lovely, Darcy, Sophie and Tommy where the perfect family to join Heath.

Casey couldn't believe his brother had settled down. Well...technically his uncle but Heath wanted nothing to change.

Sasha and Casey lost their virginity, Sasha loved it and so did Casey. They wanted to spend the rest of their lives together.

Casey sat on the sofa with Heath, Brax walked in. "Is Anna here?" he asked, something was bothering him. "Dunno...MUM!" called Casey. Heath grimaced when he called her mum.

Anna appeared at the bottom of the stairs. "Oh Brax...we have things to discuss" she said. "No, lets do it in front of Heath and Case" Brax said, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. His muscles tense.

"Okay, Casey i want you to come and live with me in Melbourne" Anna said. "There No way in hell thats happening" Heath said. Anna and him began to argue.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Casey, They silenced with a dirty look to eachother, "I'm not leaving...sorry mum" Casey said, Heath smiled. "It's okay Case, it's just the dangers your brother's have put you in i don't want you to suffer"

Casey grinned, "I won't" but he would.

* * *

Brax woke with a horrible feeling. He was getting married in two weeks, he should be happy! He noticed everything was normal. Leah sexily snoring lightly by his side. He walked down to see Casey buttering toast in his P.J's.

Anna was temporarily stopping with them, she sipped a cup of tea while watching the T.V.

"Hey Case" "Hey Brax". The normal morning continued. Leah got up, Casey got ready and went to college, Anna went to sort stjfc out with her new place.

Leah got ready and left for the new diner. Brax just took his time, having nothing special to do. Time ticked by. Tick tock tick tock.

A couple hours went by and Brax felt on edge. He wondered why.

* * *

Casey and Aden drove down the road to Macdonalds. "I can taste the burger!" Aden licked his lips he pressed harder on the gas pedal.

"Slow down Adz" Casey Sighed, he was so hungry. The golden 'M' sign off looked like the star that had led the three wise men to Jesus.

"Aden!" shouted Casey, annoyed that his friend drove fsster. "Aden!" he almost screamed as the car went faster. "Jeez, chill out" Aden went to press the breaks.

"Slow down!" Casey growled, He looked at Adens horrified expression. "The brakes aren't working!" he kicked down hard on them. "Swerve!" cried Casey as a sharp corner came into view.

Aden swerved, to sharp.

The car rolled over and over and skidded to a halt. Not. .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Aden climbed from the car. Blood dripping from his head, "Case!" he cried frantically, running dizzily to the other side of the car.

Casey was unconscious, blood trickling from his head. He was still in his seat, stuck. Aden ran, he called an ambulance then ran. Thinking he'd killed Casey.


	76. 76 The end

_**You are so sweet, thank you for all your reviews! Please check out my other stories and review! I hope you enjoyed my story! Enjoy and be shocked. Enjoy ;) xxxxxxxx**_

Chapter seventy six

No,no,no,no,no,no,no,no. Brax ran through the hospital halls with Heath, Bianca, Anna, Sasha and Leah. The doctor walked out.

"My brother...son, Casey Braxton?" Asked Brax anxiously. "Ah, Casey is in here...he had to be cut from the car, He has suffered a broken arm and internal bleeding but the main focus is the bleed in the brain. Hs fractured skull has caused a big bleed...He's in here" The doctor lead them to wear a pale, Casey lay on the bed. Sasha and Anna immediately broke down.

The oxygen mask was securely around Casey's mouth and nose. A drip in his wrist and a tube going up his nose, Brax and the others sat by him. "Casey? Please be okay" Brax said.

In the split second where everyone watched the unconscious teenager the machines started beeping. The doctors tried to force them out but Brax stood in the door way. The doctor started pushing on Casey's chest.

"No...Casey!" Brax didn't know it was his scream. The doctor grabbed the shock pads, Casey's chest lurched up. Nothing. "Again...clear" they did it again. Casey didn't improve. "Again, clear!" It still didn't happen.

Brax didn't take in any of his families reactions as be watched the doctor recharge the pads. "Last time...Clear!" Casey's chest lurched.

Brax waited for the beeps to come, his brother always recovered. Bianca, Heath, Sasha, Leah, Anna and Brax watched i. Excruciating pain as Casey's machine officially flat lined. Nothing. Casey lay still, sleeping. "Time of death 2:32" said the doctor.

"No" was all Brax muster. Everyone was out if his sight. Sashas hysterical sobs as she collapsed on the floor almost screaming, Bianca as she wept and held Leah who was crying so much she could hardly breathe. Anna was with Sasha on the floor. Crying and Screaming. Heath was on his knees, wailing and he didn't care.

All Brax saw was his baby brother, his son even. Lie on the bed. The muffled sympathy of the doctor was blanked out.

Casey lay sleeping, where he would forever. Just...sleeping.

_**The end.**_


End file.
